Kitty Love
by Dark-Catgirl94
Summary: Harry hat einen Unfall und verwandelt sich in eine Katze! Wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, findet er sich selbst in den Händen seines Feindes wieder. Verfolgt, wie Harry versucht seinen Weg in die Freiheit zu finden, oder wird er es überhaupt wollen?
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Kitty Love

Autor: phoenixmaiden13

Link zum Original: fanfictionnet/s/4045045/1/Kitty_Love

Disclaimer: Alle hier erwänten Personen sind Eigentum von JKRowling und phoenixmaiden13. Ich übersetzt die Geschichte nur.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Verdammt! Verdammt! dachte Harry als er durch das Schloss rannte; das Geräusch stampfender Füße war hinter ihm zu hören. Verdammter Malfoy! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! dachte er als er sich in seiner neu erlangten Form auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm macht.

Und es war nicht einfach. Nicht mit vier Pfoten und einer neuen Größe von 40,6 cm. Oh! Und nicht zu vergessen ein Schwanz und Ohren die aus ihm ein süßes Kätzchen machten. NEIN!

Er war so gut klargekommen bis Malfoy kam…

**Zuvor**

Harry betrat das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer indem Professor Snape auf ihn wartete um sein Nachsitzen zu beginnen.  
„Sie kommen zu spät!", funkelte Snape ihn an.  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr. 1 Minute nach 7. Sein Nachsitzen sollte um 7 Uhr beginnen. Er sah wieder zu ihm und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Hinsetzen Potter! Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", zischte Snape, seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.  
Harry seufzte und setzte sich ganz vorne im Klassenzimmer hin und erwartete sein Schicksal.  
„Heute Nacht werden Sie den Standard Schrumpftrank brauen. Ich werde nichts anderes als perfekt akzeptieren. Wenn Sie ihn vermasseln werden Sie morgen Nacht wiederkommen und ihn erneut brauen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
„Kristallklar", sagte Harry glatt, holte sein Zaubertränkebuch und seinen Kessel heraus und machte sich dann auf um die Zutaten zu holen.  
„Bedauerlicherweise bin ich heute Nacht nicht in der Lage für Sie zu babysitten, da ich andere Dinge zu erledigen habe", sagte Snape hinter ihm, was Harry zum aufspringen brachte. „Wenn Sie fertig sind verkorken Sie ihn und legen ihn auf mein Pult. Versuchen Sie nicht mein Klassenzimmer in die Luft zu jagen Potter", sagte Snape und fegte aus dem Raum.  
„Ein Glück, dass ich den los bin!", murmelte Harry und begann seinen Trank.

20 Minuten später war Harry fast mit seinem Zaubertrank fertig, als die Tür aufschwang und die Person enthüllte die er am wenigsten sehen wollte.  
„Professor Snape Sir, Ich…" Draco Malfoy schlenderte in den Raum. Als er Harry entdeckte grinste er und sah sich im Raum um, um zu sehen ob jemand anderes da war. „Tja, tja, tja. Wenn das nicht Potter ist."  
„Geh weg Malfoy", antwortete Harry und drehte sich wieder um; hoffend, dass er weg gehen würde. Nicht wirklich.  
Malfoy durchquerte und legte etwas auf Snapes Tisch. „Was hast du dieses mal getan, Potter? Bist du über deine Füße gestolpert?", lachte er.  
„Ha ha", lachte Harry trocken, „Nein. Bin ich nicht."  
„Oh? Was war es dann?", fragte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen.  
Harry war sehr versucht zu sagen ‚Ich wurde dabei erwischt als ich deine Mutter fickte' aber er wollte lediglich, dass Malfoy ihn alleine ließ, damit er seinen Trank beenden und gehen konnte. Außerdem war es widerlich! „Das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte er stattdessen.  
„Aww. Ist Potty wütend?", fragte Malfoy mit einem Lacht, ging von ihm Weg und aus Harry Sichtfeld. Hoffentlich ging er. „Fängst du an zu weinen?"  
„Halt die Fresse Malfoy!"  
„Oder was? Wirst du toben?", fragte er, kam zurück und stellte sich vor Harry. „Wirst du nach Dumbledore rufen und mich verpetzen? Wir wissen alle, dass du sein Liebling bist."  
„Und du bist eine Nervensäge."  
„Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Was? Bist du taub? Vielleicht solltest du deine Ohren sauber machen."  
„Das wirst du bereuen Potter", knurrte Malfoy.  
„Wofür? Dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe?"  
Malfoy schnaubte und schaute weg. Harry grinste triumphierend. Malfoy sah auf Harry Trank. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du in der Lage warst das ohne das Schlammblut zu machen."  
„Nenn sie nicht so", spuckte Harry aus.  
„Das ist, was sie ist."  
„Sie ist meine Freundin."  
„Wie kannst du dieses Ding eine Freundin nennen?", fragte Malfoy Nase runzelnd.  
„Wenigstens habe ich Freunde!"  
„Ich habe auch Freunde."  
„Ich kann diese Tölpel mit denen du rum hängst nur schwer Freunde nennen.", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.  
„Nun, zumindest habe ich Eltern", schnappte Malfoy.  
Harry hatte genug, stand auf und dreht sich mit seinem Zauberstab zu ihm um. „Geh weg Malfoy, bevor ich dich dazu bringe."  
„Ohh! Das hat dir nicht gefallen, Potter?"  
„Geh!"  
„Gut. Ich werde gehen", sagte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen, hielt etwas in der Hand.  
Harry machte einen Schritt vorwärts, „Was machst du da?"  
„Nichts", sagte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen, dass Harry zeigte, dass es weit mehr als nichts war. „Ich … helfe nur", sagte Malfoy und warf etwas in Harry fast fertigen Trank.  
„Nein!", rief Harry und versuchte das Etwas davon abzuhalten in seinen Kessel zu fallen, aber es war zu langsam.  
Malfoy lachte und ging schnell weg als Harrys Kessel explodierte und Harry von Kopf bis Fuß mit dem ruinierten Zaubertrank durchnässte.  
„Verdammt, Malfoy!", rief er und trat vorwärts. „Was hast du-„ Harry stoppte und würgte. „Was … hast…" Er fiel auf seine Knie und fing an zu keuchen, rang nach Luft. Sein Magen fühlte sich angespannt an und seine Muskeln gaben nach.  
Malfoy hatte aufgehört zu lachen und schaute ihn mit einem panischen Ausdruck an. Er machte einen zögerlichen Schritt vorwärts, nicht sicher ob er helfen oder wegrennen sollte. Er wollte nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten weil er den Jungen-der-legt verletzt hatte. „Potter?"  
Harry fing an sich aufzurichten als er spürte wie die Schmerzen anfingen zu verblassen. Dann kam eine neue Welle des Schmerzes und traf ihn und das nächste was er wusste, war, dass er wieder auf dem Boden war, aber viel näher am Boden und seine Kleidung umgab ihn. Er machte zunächst einen Schritt vorwärts und stolperte über seine Kleidung. Er schaute auf seine Hände die vor ihm waren. Sind das … Pfoten?  
Malfoy hatte angefangen sich den Kopf ab zu lachen und hielt sich den Bauch und hielt sich an einem Tisch fest. Wie kommt es, dass er so groß aussieht?  
„Was wirst du jetzt machen Potter?", fragte Malfoy nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „Mich an miauen?"  
Wa- Harry schaute an sich herab. Er-er war eine Katze! Nein. Nicht mal das! Er war ein verficktes Kätzchen! Harry dreht sich um sich selbst, untersuchte sich selbst. Er war mit weichem schwarzem Fell bedeckt mit einem langen Schwanz, Schnurrhaaren und seine Hand hebend, gut jetzt einer Pfote, fühlte er zwei pelzige Ohren auf seinem Kopf.  
Harry fluchte laut aber nur eine Folge zischender Geräusche kam aus seinem Mund. Malfoy lachte wieder und fing an auf Harry zu zukommen; Harry ging instinktiv zurück.  
„Nun. Ich frage mich, was ich mit dir machen soll", sagte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Horror und er machte einen wahnsinnigen Sprung in Richtung Tür, mit Malfoy dicht auf den Versen.

**Gegenwart**

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Er musste Hermine finden. Sie würde wissen wie man ihn zurück verwandeln könnte. Aber zuerst musste Malfoy loswerden. (A.d.Ü: Im Original heißt es hier „But furst he had to shake Malfoy off his tail. No pun intended." Dafür habe ich keine vernünftige Übersetzung gefunden also hab ich den letzten Satz weggelassen. Wenn jmd ne gute Idee hat wär das echt toll)  
Er rannte weiter den Korridor hinab aber es war kein Ende in Sicht. Warum ist dieser Korridor so lang? dachte er hektisch als er Malfoy näher kommen hörte, Er schien vorher niemals groß!  
„Du kannst wegrennen aber du kannst dich nicht verstecken Potter!", rief Malfoy von irgendwo hinter ihm.  
Endlich sah Harry die Treppenstufen vor sich und rannte schneller. Scheiße! dachte er, die Stufen ansehend, Die sind hoch! Keine Chance habend, außer er wollte sich von Malfoy foltern lassen, begann er die Stufen hochzuklettern, oder eher versuchte es.  
Seine Beine waren zu kurz um alle diese Stufen hochzuspringen. Er hatte erst zwei Treppenstufen erklimmt und er war schon erschöpft. Er schaute zurück und sah Malfoy auf sich zukommen.  
„Konntest nicht sehr weit kommen, nicht wahr Potter?"  
Verdammt! fluchte Harry und schloss seine Augen als Malfoy nach ihm griff. Verdammt! Ich will nicht hier sein. Wer weiß was Malfoy mit mir machen wird. Ich will an einem sicheren Ort sein. Überall aber nicht hier. Überall!  
Dann plötzlich ... war er weg.

Harry war nicht vorgewarnt als er mitten in der Luft auftauchte und in lauwarmes Wasser stürzte. Er versuchte hektisch oben zu bleiben, aber mit seinem kleinen Körper, schlüpfrig mit nassem Fell und kleinen Pfoten, konnte er sich nirgendwohin bewegen. Dazu kam, dass er schon müde von rennen war; es verbrauchte all seine Kraft seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten. Er miaute, hoffend, dass jemand ihn hören und retten würde.  
Eine plötzliche Welle Wasser überschwemmte ihn und tauchte seinen Kopf unter Wasser und er versuchte hektisch sich hochzuziehen, aber er konnte nicht. Werde ich sterben? fragte er sich selbst, Ertrinken an einem unbekannten Ort, gefangen in einem Katzenkörper?  
Seine Beine wurden müde und sein Kopf schwer und langsam begann er zu sinken. Aber dann etwas Warmes und Großes schob sich unter ihn und schob ihn nach oben. Harry atmete tief ein als sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und klammerte sich fest an die Hand unter ihm.  
Er zitterte schrecklich und miaute mitleiderregend als die Person ihn aus dem Wasser trug. Ich bin gerettet! Ich werde nicht sterben! dachte er als das Wasser sich weiter und weiter von ihm entfernte. Er war extrem dankbar, wer auch immer ihn gerettet hatte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben solche Angst vor Wasser gehabt.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf um das Wasser aus seinen Ohren und seinem Fell zu bekommen als er aus dem, was er nun als Badezimmer erkannte, getragen wurde. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? dachte er und schaute mit Abneigung auf die Pool-große Badewanne.

Harry wurde in etwas Warmes und Raues geschlungen, was er nach einigen Minuten als Handtuch erkannte. Er schnurrte als er getrocknet wurde und das Zittern stoppte.  
„Wie bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte eine samtige männliche Stimme sanft und schickte ein Prickeln seinen Rücken hinab. Harry versucht zu erklären aber nichts außer miauenden Lauten kam heraus.  
„Du hast mich überrascht. Das passiert nicht oft.", sagte sie samtige Stimme, „Du hattest Glück, dass ich in der Nähe war, Kleines."  
Harry zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre. Das Handtuch wurde weggenommen und er wurde auf ein Bett gesetzt und der Mann verschwand aus Harrys Sichtfeld. Er sah sich nach dem Fremden um und fand ihn an einem Kleiderschrank, sich umziehend.  
Harry sah errötend weg, falls eine Katze rot werden konnte, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Aber dann dachte Harry, dass es Katzen wahrscheinlich nicht kümmern würde, ob man nackt war oder nicht. Also schaute er zurück und studierte seinen Retter. Der Mann war 1,79cm groß, aber er sah, aus Harrys Sicht, noch größer aus. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, einen muskulösen Körper, aber nicht übertrieben, und blasse Haut als ob er die Sonne eine Weile nicht gesehen hätte. Harry musste sein Gesicht sehen.  
Als er damit fertig war, wandte er sich dem Raum zu. Der Raum war hübsch und gemütlich, wie etwas aus einem Muggle Magazin. Mit dem Kleiderschrank in der Ecke und einem Tisch an der Wand, beides Mahagonifarben. Die Wände waren dekoriert aber nicht übertrieben. Ein paar Bilder hier und da, die sehr teuer aussahen. Ein großes Fenster war neben dem Kleiderschrank, aber es momentan geschlossen und verborgen hinter dunkelgrünen Vorhängen. Das Bett in der Mitte des Raums, von dem was er sehen konnte, war sehr lang mit dunkelgrünen Bettvorhängen und schwarzen Seidenlaken, dass Holz war ebenfalls Mahagonifarben. Gegenüber des Bettes war eine schwarze Couch und ein passender Sessel, der gegenüber eines Kamins war der vor kurzem an gewesen war, aber nun runter gebrannt war. Verglichen mit dem Raum war er winzig!  
Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte entschied er sich, weiter zu erkunden und fing an über die Matratze zu gehen. Seine Pfoten sanken jedes Mal, wenn er sich bewegte und er hielt sich mit seinen Krallen fest, sodass er nicht die Balance verlor. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich an das matschige Gefühl unter seinen Füßen gewöhnt und bewegte sich problemlos fort. Als er am Ende des Bettes angekommen war, schaute er herunter und schluckte. Es war hoch!  
Komm schon Harry. Du spielst Quidditch. Was ist schon diese kleine Höhe? dachte er zu sich selbst, Spring einfach. Katzen landen auf ihren Füßen, richtig? Er sah erneut herunter und versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass es in Ordnung sein würde. Nichts wovor man Angst haben müsste. Natürlich ist es das! Ich bin verdammt klein! Das ist der Grund! schrie sein Unterbewusstsein ihn an.  
Bevor er eine Entscheidung fällen konnte wurde er plötzlich am Nackenfell hochgehoben und auf den Schoß des Mannes gesetzt. „Vorsicht Kitten. Du willst doch nicht runterfallen und dir den Hals brechen, oder?", sagte die samtige Stimme, „Nicht nachdem ich dich eben erst vor dem Ertrinken gerettet habe."  
Harry miaute zustimmend. Und das Miauen verwandelte sich in ein Schnurren, als der man anfing ihn mit langen, talentierten Fingern hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Harry wölbte seinen Rücken den Berührungen entgegen und Schnurrte wieder, aber lauter. Er schloss seine Augen und hob seinen Kopf vor Genuss als die Finger ihn unter dem Kinn kraulten. Oh! Das fühlt sich so gut an! Dachte er und drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Hand um ihn dazu zu bringen, weiter zu machen; der man gluckste über Harrys Benehmen und kam dem nach.  
Harry öffnete seine Augen ein wenig, damit er das Gesicht seines Retters sehen konnte. Und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.  
Er war Nase an Nase mit seinem größten Feind.

* * *

So! Das war das erste Kapitel von Kitty Love. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es sind nicht zu viele Grammatik-/ Rechtschreibfehler drin. Ich bin offen für alle Verbesserungsvorschläge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

_Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! _dachte Harry als er in die Blutroten Augen eines sehr menschlichen Lord Voldemort. _Ich sagte ich wollte einen sicheren Ort. SICHER! Nicht dort, wo ich getötet werden könnte! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich hier enden würde, hätte ich mich von Malfoy fangen lassen._

Harry starrte den Mann an, der seine Eltern getötet hatte. Verschwunden war der kahle Kopf und das Schlangen ähnliche Gesicht, das er auf dem Friedhof drei Jahre zuvor gesehen hatte. Stattdessen sah er aus wie der, den er in seinem zweiten Jahr getroffen hatte, abgesehen davon, dass dieser älter war und rote Augen hatte.

Dann wurde er sich eines Geräusches bewusst. Es war sanft und doch laut. _Was ist das für ein Geräusch?_ Dachte er und hörte genauer hin. _Oh nein! Sag mir, dass es nicht von mir kommt! _Er lauschte noch mal. _Shit! Es kommt von mir. Ich sollte nicht schnurren! Er ist der bloody Dunkle Lord! _Schrie er sich selbst an um es hier und jetzt zu stoppen. _Aber es fühlt sich so gut an,_ Ertönte es hinten in seinem Kopf. Nein! Es musste aufhören. Er musste von hier weg kommen. Also tat er das Einzige, was er konnte. Er biss ihn.

„Ow!", rief Tom und riss seine weg und Harry sprang von ihm weg. „Undankbares kleines…!" Harry trat zurück und fauchte ihn an. Tom funkelte ihn an und streckte seine Hand aus um nach ihm zu greifen und Harry und schlug mit seinen Klauen nach ihm. Tom zog schlagartig die Hand weg. „Was ist mit dir los? Vor einer Minute hat es dir noch gefallen."

Harry sprang zurück als die Hand wieder auf ihn zu kam. Er nahm eine defensive Haltung an und fauchte ihn an, das Haar auf seinem Rücken stand ab.

Tom seufzte, „Es sind meine Augen, nicht wahr?", fragte er. Harry fiel fast hin, als er diese Frage hörte. Er schnippte mit einem seiner Ohren und legte den Kopf zur Seite. _Wovon redet er?_

Seine Verwirrtheit ausnutzend, schnappte Tim ihn und platzierte ihn auf seinem Schoß. Harry versuchte weg zu krabbeln, doch die Finger fingen wieder an ihn zu streicheln, verwandelten ihn in eine schnurrende Masse.

„Ich habe zwar meinen alten Körper wieder aber meine Augenfarbe war nicht Teil des Deals. Sie bleiben so, es sei denn ich benutze einen Glamour-Zauber aber das ist zu viel Arbeit. Außerdem verängstigt es meine Anhänger." Tom blickte mit einem Kichern auf ihn herab, „Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich dir das überhaupt erzähle."

_Ich auch nicht. Aber das erklärt eine Menge._ Dachte Harry, als er schnurrte.

„Nun. Du bist sicherlich eine bessere Gesellschaft als diese schlechte Entschuldigung für Anhänger die ich habe.", sagte Tom mit einem Seufzen, legte Harry bei Seite und legte sich auf das Bett.

_Neeein! Hört nicht auf!_ Wimmerte Harry, doch dann fing er sich. _Nein. Jetzt ist meine Chance zu fliehen._ Harry stürzte zum Rand des Bettes und sah über den Rand. Es war immer noch zu hoch. Die Decken unter ihm bewegten sich plötzlich und Harry fand sich selbst wieder wie er dem Boten entgegen kippte. Er schrie auf und die Hand packte ihn und setzte ihn auf ein Seidenkissen.

„Vorsichtig Kätzchen. Du willst doch nicht herunterfallen. Du wirst dir nur selbst weh tun, weil du so klein bist.", sagte Tom setzte sich in sein Bett. _Ich bin nicht so klein,_ grummelte Harry. „Warum gehst du nicht ein bisschen schlafen?", fragte Tom mit einem Gähnen, „Wir werden morgen sehen was wir mit dir tun werden." Damit machte Tom die Lichter aus und legte sich wieder hin um zu schlafen.

Harry hatte keine Chance; er hatte zu viel Angst um aus dem Bett zu springen, besonders jetzt, da das Licht aus war. Er konnte kaum etwas sehen. Deswegen rollte er sich auf dem Kissen neben Tom zusammen um zu schlafen.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, da Sonnenlicht sein Gesicht traf. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und gähnte. _Es war bloß ein Albtraum. Ein seltsamer, aber trotzdem ein Albtraum. Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass ich bei Voldemort sein könnte._ Er rollte sich zur Seite, streckte sich ausgiebig und öffnete dann die Augen, um den Tag ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber statt der bekannten Szene des Gryffindor Schlafsaals sah er in ein Paar blutroter Augen.

Es war kein Traum und Tom beobachtete ihn. Harry starrte zurück und sprang in Toms Gesicht.

„Argh!", schrie Tom und setzte sich abrupt auf. Harry versenkte zielsicher seine Krallen in Toms Gesicht und fiel in seinen Schoß. Tom stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus, als seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht flog. „Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir?"

_Das ist für alles, was du mir angetan hast! Dafür, dass du meine Eltern getötet hast und Sirius Tod verursacht hast! Dafür, dass dieser Albtraum wahr ist!_ Schrie Harry zurück, aber natürlich kam es nicht so an wie es sollte; nur fauchende Laute.

Tom nahm seine Hände weg und offenbarte zwei Gleiche Klauenabdrücke auf beiden Wangen. „Dumme Katze", schnappte er und stand aus dem Bett auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

_Geschieht dir recht!_

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Tom zurück, aber sein Gesicht war ohne Kratzer. Harry legte seine Ohren enttäuscht zurück. _Verdammt! Ich habe gehofft, dass jemand es sehen würde._

Tom funkelte ihn von der einen Seite des Zimmers an und Harry putzte sich gleichgültig. Tom kochte vor Wut und schritt auf ihn zu. Harry fauchte als Tom ihn an seinem Fell hochhob; ließ Harry vor seinem Gesicht baumeln, aber nicht zu nah.

„Gib mir einen Grund, weshalb ich dich nicht genau jetzt töten sollte.", zischte Tom, seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Harry, nicht sterben wollend, legte seine Ohren flach an den Kopf und zeigte ihm den unschuldigsten Blick den er hatte. Tom funkelte zurück, seufzte aber geschlagen. „Fein, du hast gewonnen, aber wenn du das noch mal tust werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Verstanden?"

Harry miaute als Antwort. Er musste zugeben, dass dies nicht seine beste Idee war.

„Gut.", sagte Tom und setzte ihn auf den Boden. „Geh nirgendwo hin", sagte er und ging zum Kleiderschrank um sich umzuziehen.

Würde Harry auf ihn hören? Natürlich nicht! (A.d.Ü.: Wer hätte das gedacht. Als klein Harry still sitzen bleiben würde -.-) Sobald Tom ihm den Rücke zuwandte, machte sich Harry auf um den Raum zu erkunden und landete unter dem Bett.

Als Tom fertig war mit anziehen, drehte er sich um und bemerkte, dass das Kätzchen weg war. „Scheiße. Natürlich bleibst du nicht still sitzen.", murrte er und machte sich auf ihn zu suchen. Letztendlich fand sich Tom auf den Knien wieder und schaute unter das Bett. „Ha. Hab dich gefunden."

_Scheint so._

„Komm raus, Kätzchen.", lockte Tom ihn.

_Ne, ne. Komm du her und hol mich._

Tom seufzte, „Ich werde kommen und dich holen müssen, nicht wahr?"

_Jep! Wenn du kannst!_ Dachte Harry böse. Er würde nicht ohne einen Kampf davon kommen.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, begann Tom sich langsam vorwärtszubewegen. Harry schaute ihm genau zu, innerlich kichernd, als der Dunkle Lord auf seinen Händen und Knien auf ihn zu gekrabbelt kam. _Ja! Krieche auf den Knien wie der Hund der du bist, du Hurensohn!_ Dachte Harry als Tom nur eine Haaresbreite von ihm entfernt war bewegte er sich einige Schritte zurück und setzt sich hin um ihm zuzusehen.

Tom fluchte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich den Kopf an der Unterseite des Bettes stieß. „Au! Machst du das mit Absicht, Kätzchen?" Harry legte seinen Kopf zur Seite in stiller Frage. _Was denkst du, Bastard?_

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so was", murrte Tom und bewegte sich wieder vorwärts, streckte die Hand aus um ihn zu greifen.

Harry sprang vorwärts und biss in den Finger, versteckte sich weiter unter dem Bett. „Fuck!", rief Tom und stieß sich den Kopf erneut. „Vergiss es!", sagte er und kam unter dem Bett hervor, „Bleib meinetwegen dort!"

Tom steckte seinen Finger, in den Harry ihn gebissen hatte, in seinen Mund und ging zur Tür. Sobald die Tür offen war sprang Harry unter dem Bett hervor und aus der Tür. Tom fluchte. Sein Tag hatte schon schlecht begonnen und war gerade dabei noch schlimmer zu werden.

* * *

Harry war müde. Natürlich war er das, besonders nachdem er den ganzen Tag durch das Haus gerannt war. Ebenso Tom, nachdem er ihn seit dem Morgen überall verfolgt hatte. So weit, dass er ihn nur einmal gefangen hatte. Und das war an diesem Morgen.

Nachdem er aus dem Schlafzimmer geflohen war, war Harry durch jeden Korridor und in jeden Raum im zweiten Stockwerk gerannt. Dann war er an einigen Treppen angekommen und entschied sich, den ersten Stock auszukundschaften. Er war nur zwei Stufen herunter gegangen als Tom ihn aufhob.

„Hab dich!", rief Tom. Harry miaute enttäuscht und begann herum zu wackeln. „Hey. Beruhige dich. Bist du nicht hungrig?" Harry stoppte herum zu wackeln. _Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich._ Miaute Harry in Hingabe. „Dachte ich mir." Also brachte Tom ihn nach unten um zu frühstücken.

Die Hauselfen schauten überrascht als sie Tom sahen, der ein süßes Kätzchen mit grünen Augen in seinen Armen hielt, aber mit einem geschnappten Befehl huschten sie davon um diesen auszuführen.

Während Tom ein Standardessen aus Waffeln, Würsten und Eiern bekam, war das Einzige was Harry bekam eine Schüssel Milch. _Das ist nicht fair,_ Dachte Harry, schaute von seiner Schüssel zu Toms gefüllter Platte. _Ich will das._ Aber seine Katzenseite begnügte sich damit, also trank er die Milch. Und es war der Himmel! Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Milch vorher so gut geschmeckt hatte. Er schnurrte vor Freude, schnippte seinen Schwanz hin und her.

„Gut?", fragte Tom. Harry sah zu kurz ihm auf und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Milch zu. Tom gluckste. „Ich nehme das als ein ja."

_Nimm es so wie du willst, Arschloch._

Tom seufzte nur und beendete sein Frühstück und las den _Tagespropheten_, versuchte zu entspannen. Harry sah zur Zeitung auf, nachdem er seine Milch ausgetrunken hatte. _Ich frage mich ob Dumbledore weiß, dass ich fehle. Sicherlich hatte Malfoy jemandem erzählt, dass ich verschwunden bin,_ Kicherte Harry als er sein Gesicht wusch, _Ich hoffe er bekommt Ärger._

Da er nichts anderes zu tun hatte, ging Harry aus dem Speisesaal. Tom stöhnte laut und stand auf um ihm zu folge. Wer wusste schon, worin das kleine Monster geraten würde.

**xxx**

Offenbar war das alles. Papierstapel, Büchern, die Wäsche, die Pflanzen. Alles! Da war Papierschnitzel überall, ruinierte Klamotten, welche die Hauselfen hysterisch werden ließen, und Schmutz überall auf den Teppichen und Fluren; bedeckt mit kleinen Pfotenabdrücken. Es machte Tom verrückt! Und Harry fand es in Ordnung.

Durch alle seine Erkundungen kam Harry zu einem Entschluss. Es gab keinen Weg nach draußen! Er hatte jeden Winkel und jede Ritze abgesucht und hatte nichts gefunden, es waren nur keine Todesser irgendwo. Was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass sie auf einem Überfall oder ähnlichem waren. _Zu schade, ich hatte gehofft, dass sie ihren berühmten Dunklen Lord eine Katze herum jagen sahen._

Der einzige Weg hinaus wäre durch die Tür. Aber in seiner momentanen Form gab es keine Möglichkeit, dass er dieses dumme Ding öffnen könnte, geschweige denn diese zu erreichen. Wenn er gehen wollte musste er wohl auf jemanden warten, der die Tür öffnete. Aber sein einziges Problem war, dass niemand die Haustür benutzte. Jeder apparierte einfach ins Haus. Es nervte!

Harry seufzte und kratzte sein Ohr mit seinen Pfoten. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber es gewöhnte sich an seinen Katzenkörper. Alles war so anders von hier unten. Das einzige, das er nicht leiden konnte waren die Treppen. Sie waren sein ultimativer Feind. Harry wäre beinahe dabei erwischt worden, diese hochzuklettern aber er entschied, dass es den Ärger nicht wert war und ging in eine andere Richtung.

Jetzt befand Harry sich in einem großen Raum mit teuer aussehenden Möbeln und einem großen Eichen Schreibtisch in der Mitte; offensichtlich Toms Büro. Harry sah sich im Raum um; dies war seine letzte Chance Freiheit zu finden. Aber natürlich war da nichts. Nur Blätter, teure Bücher und anderes Zeug, das ihn nicht interessierte. Und er war es müde etwas kaputtzumachen, zumindest heute. Aber da war eine Box, die Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte, während dieser auf der Couch saß. Und viel wichtiger, was von dieser herunter hing.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu diesem etwas und nach einer genaueren Inspektion stellte sich das Objekt als eine Schnur heraus. Er war sofort gefangen, als es in einer leichten Brise vor und zurück wehte. Er hob seine Pfote und schlug danach und die Schnur bewegte sich schneller. Also schlug er wieder und wieder danach. Harry erhob sich leicht auf die Hinterpfoten und beobachtete wie es hin und her schwang; sein Schwanz bewegte sich zeitglich. Dann sprang er auf es und packte die Schnur.

„Nein!", schrie Tom als er in den Raum schlitterte und Harry mit der Schur spielen sah. Aber es war zu spät. Mit einem harten Ruck zog Harry erfolgreich die Schnur herunter, aber die Box fiel ebenfalls mit ihr. Mehrere Flaschen mit Zaubertränken zersplitterten um Harry herum bedeckten ihn mit verschiedensten Flüssigkeiten und Glassplittern zusammen mit der Box, die herunterfiel und Harry einschloss. Harry gab mehrere miauende Geräusche von sich als es auf einmal dunkel um ihn herum wurde.

Tom stöhnte und schlug seine Hände vor die Augen und strich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, als er all die ruinierten Tränke überall auf dem Boden sah. Er hob die Box auf und enthüllte Harry verstrickt in die Schnur und bedeckt mit Schleim von den Zaubertränken.

„Schaut, was du getan hast!", rief Tom. Harry ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort, mit der Schnur zu spielen.

Tom seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" Er hob Harry hoch und runzelte die Nase. „Schau dich an. Du bist total dreckig!" Er wickelte ihn aus der Schnur und Harry miaute mitleiderregend, wollte es nicht gehen lasse. „Du weißt, was das heiß, nicht wahr?"

Harry hörte auf sich zu wehren und schaute zu Tom hoch. Wenn er meinte, was er dachte, dass er meinte, würde er so kein bisschen mögen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Harry begann sich noch mehr zu wehren als er nach oben gebracht wurde. _Nein, Nein, NEIN! Ich will nicht baden. Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen! _Harry biss Toms Finger hart und Tom ließ ihn sofort los. Leider fiel er aus fünf Meter in der Luft und es erschrak ihn fast zu Tode als er den Boden immer näher und näher kommen sah. Dankbarerweise landete er auf seinen Füßen. _Katzen landen auf ihren Füßen!_ dachte Harry aufgeregt und rannte die Flure hinab.

„Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder. Ich schwöre, es ist als ob du mich verstehen würdest.", murmelte Tom und folgte den schmutzigen Pfotenspuren die Flure entlang. Zum Glück hatte Tom heute Morgen alle Türen geschlossen, nachdem Harry vorher entwischt war. Also fand er Harry zusammengerollt in der Ecke einer Sackgasse eines Flures.

Harry fand sich selbst gefangen mit keinem Ausweg, mit einer Wand vor ihm und Tom von hinten auf ihn zukommend. Also versuchte er eine andere Taktik: Betteln. Er legte seine Ohren zurück und schaute Tom mit geweiteten grünen Augen an. _Bitte, ich will nicht baden. Fass dir ein Herz und lass mich gehen. Bitte. Bitte!_

„Sieh mich nicht so an Kitten. Du brauchst ein Bad", sagte Tom, versuchte nicht auf diesen unschuldigen Blick hereinzufallen. Er hob Harry hoch und brachte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Harry miaute flehend und rieb seinen Kopf an Toms Hand.

„Ich will das genauso wenig wie du. Aber ich muss dieses Zeug von dir runter kriegen." Harry begann sein Fell zu lecken um zu zeigen, dass er sich selbst säubern konnte. „Nein. Tu das nicht", sagte Tom, stoppte ihn, „Wer weiß, was auf die drauf ist."

Harry schrie auf als er die Badewanne in sein Sichtfeld kommen sah und versuchte aus Toms Händen zu krabbeln, krallte sich mit seinen Krallen in Toms Shirt. _Nein! Nicht dahin! Überall aber nicht dort! _bettelte Harry.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Dort wirst du nicht reinkommen. Ich will dich nicht ertränken."

_Sicher willst du,_ dachte Harry bitter.

Tom gluckste sanft und drehte sich zum Waschbecken. Er stellte den Wasserhahn an, versicherte sich, dass es warm war und steckte den Stöpsel ins Waschbecken, sodass es halb voll wurde. Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit Harry von seinem Shirt zu lösen. Harry zitterte heftig als er nach unten auf das Wasser sah. Es sah so… nass aus! (A.d.Ü.: Wer hätte gedacht, dass Wasser nass ist -.-'') Er miaute nochmals und klammerte sich fester, aber Tom löste ihn von sich. „Es ist okay. Je schneller du mich dich waschen lässt, desto schneller bist du fertig."

_Ich will trotzdem nicht_, dachte Harry stur, aber er wurde ins Wasser gesetzt. Als seine Hinterbeine das Wasser berührten schrie Harry auf und sprang weg davon und versenkte seine Krallen in Toms Hand und Arm. „Du Huren…!", rief Tom und biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz zu ignorieren. „Du brauchst nicht solche Angst zu haben, Kitten."

_Das sagst du so einfach. Du bist nicht dabei in Wasser getaucht zu werden!_

Tom nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und setzte Harry zurück ins Wasser. Ignorierte das protestierende Miauen und vielen neuen Kratzer, die nun seine Arme und Hände schmückten, begann Tom Wasser über den zitternden Harry zu kippen. Nach einer Weile hörte Harry auf zu kämpfen, aber er mochte es immer weniger. Tom seifte Harry ein und schnell war er eine Masse auf Fell und Blasen. Harry schnurrte leicht als Tom sein Fell streichelte und mit seinen langen talentierten Fingern sicher ging, dass der gesamte Schleim weg war.

„Siehst du. Es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Tom sanft.

_Ich schätze. Aber nur ein kleines Bisschen. Ich hasse es immer noch._ dachte er, als er schnurrte. Er konnte nicht anders. Toms Finger in seinem Fell fühlten sich gut an.

„Da! Nun muss ich dich nur noch abwaschen.", sagte Tom und zog den Stöpsel raus und lies das seifige Wasser ab, dann drehte er den Wasserhahn auf. Harry gab ein kleines, protestierendes Miauen von sich bevor er unter das Wasser getan wurde. Tom hielt seine Hand über Harrys Augen als er den Rest seines Fells abwusch, dann stellte er das Wasser ab. „Okay. Alles fertig. Lass mich nur noch ein Handtuch holen.", sagte Tom und ging von dem Waschbecken weg, behielt ihn aber im Auge.

Harry zitterte heftig. _Ich hasse es, nass zu sein._ Er schüttelte sich und Wasser flog überall hin, und dann versuchte er aus dem Waschbecken zu klettern, doch es war zu glitschig. Tom kam mit einem Handtuch zurück und hob Harry hoch und begann ihn abzutrocknen. Er schnurrte dankbar, froh aus dem Wasser zu sein.

„Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?", fragte Tom als er Harrys Gesicht in die Hand nahm und das Handtuch benutzte um es abzutrocknen. Harry schnurrte zustimmend. Es stimmte. Er hatte Tom das erste mal getroffen, als dieser ihn gestern vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hatte und er hatte ihn mit einem Handtuch abgetrocknet, genau wie er es jetzt tat.

„Da. Alles trocken", sagte Tom und setzt ihn auf sein Bett bevor er sich selbst hinsetzte. „Siehst du nicht sauber aus?"

Harry drehte sich von ihm weg und begann sein Fell zu lecken als Tom sich auf sein Bett legte und stöhnte. Harry sah zu ihm rüber und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Du weißt wirklich, wie du mich auf den Füßen halten kannst", murrte Tom, „Du machst mich absolut verrückt." Harry miaute sanft und fuhr fort sich zu waschen. _Gut. Du brauchst ab und an eine ordentliche Arbeit._ Tom setzte sich leicht auf um ihm zuzusehen. „Weißt du. Ich habe dir noch keinen Namen gegeben."

Harry hörte auf sich zu lecken. _Name? Worüber redest du? Ich habe bereits einen Namen._

„Hmm. Nun, du bist ein Junge…"

_Letztes mal, als ich nachgeguckt habe,_ dachte Harry trocken.

„Also, wie wäre es mit Chester?" Harry sah ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick. _Willst du mich verarschen?_ „Nein. Ich vermute mal nicht. Wie wäre es mit … Shadow?"

Harry legte seinen Kopf zur Seite; es war besser als Chester, aber nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein? Ich dachte es wäre gut, weil du schwarz bist. Aber wenn nicht, dann … Fluffy?"

Harry stürzte sich auf Tom; _Niemals im Leben werde ich Fluffy genannt!_ fauchte er und versuchte ihn zu kratzen. Tom lachte und packte das Kätzchen bevor dieses ihn kratzen konnte und hielt es hoch in die Luft.

„Okay. Okay. Nicht Fluffy." Harry funkelte ihn an und biss in seinen Finger. „Au! Hör auf damit! Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich dich nenne. Ich nenne dich Harry. Weil du so ein Quälgeist bist."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. _Bin ich nicht!_ grollte er ihn an aber er wiedersprach dem Namen nicht. „Okay. Es ist in Stein gemeißelt. Dein Name ist Harry.", sagte Tom und legte sich neben ihn. „Und du erinnerst mich an ihn; gerätst ihn jede erdenklich Situation und ruinierst sie. Dazu kommen deine Augen", er tätschelte Harrys Kopf, „Sie sind grün … wie seine."

Harry fühlte wie sein Gesicht unter seinem Fell heiß wurde und schaute weg von Toms Gesicht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber der kleine Fakt, dass Tom seine Augenfarbe kannte ließ seinen Magen flattern. Er schob es bei Seite um später darüber nachzudenken. Er hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber Tom war nicht so schlimm. _Aber das bedeutet gar nichts. Ich hasse ihn immer noch!_ dachte er ernst, _Er hat trotzdem ein schönes Lachen;_ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden.

Neben ihm gähnte Tom, „Du bist anstrengend", murrte er müde.

_Ja! Nun… du und Arschloch_ dachte Harry, aber es hatte nicht seine übliche Gehässigkeit als seine Augenlider anfingen schwer zu werden.

Innerhalb von Minuten hörte er Toms Atem. Harry stand auf und ging dorthin, wo Toms Gesicht war und starrte ihn an. Er sah so… menschlich aus. Besonders wenn er schlief. Sein schwarzes Hair umrahmte sein Gesicht mit kleinen Locken. Lange schwarze Wimpern hoben sich von seiner blassen Haut ab. Seine originale Schlangengleiche Nase war nun eine normale, und volle pinke Lippe darunter. Außer seinen Augen sah Tom so normal aus. Nicht wie der Dunkle Lord, der er sein sollte. Er konnte die Straße entlang gehen und niemand würde wissen, dass er ein Massenmörder war.

Es war, als ob sie zwei unterschiedlich Menschen waren. Der Dunkle Lord Voldemort, der jeden auf seinem Weg tötete um die Zauberer Welt zu beherrschen. Und Tom Riddle, der eine liebevolle, gutmütige Person war. Ich meine, er kümmerte sich um eine Katze, um Merlins Willen! Voldemort hätte ihn ertrinken lassen.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf verwirrt. Tom Riddle **war** Voldemort. _Warum ist er dann so nett? Und er war vorhin am lachen. Nicht das kalte bloody ‚Du wirst sterben' Lachen, sondern ein echtes._ Harry starrte auf Toms schlafendes Gesicht, als würde die Antwort einfach so auftauchen. _Warum verwirrst du mich immer?_

Als er ihn anstarrte, fand Harry sich selbst wieder, wie er sich an ihn lehnte mit seiner Nase in der Luft. Toms Geruch war göttlich! Es war ein Moschus Hold ähnlicher Geruch, dass seine Sinne verrücktspielen lies. Harry ertappte sich dabei und lehnte sich zurück. _Warum zur Hölle rieche ich an ihm? _dachte er und drehte sich weg. Er schaute zurück zu Tom und sein Magen machte einen Flick-Flack. Er drehte sich eilig wieder um; _es muss etwas sein, was ich vorhin gegessen habe. _Er bestätigte und gähnte, das ist alles, er rollte sich zu einem Fellball zusammen. _Es ist unmöglich, dass…_ Er schlief mit diesem letzten Gedanken ein.

Als Harry aufwachte, rollte er sich in sich zusammen vor Schmerz. Sein Magen tat weh! Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Gesamter Körper in Flammen stünde und da etwas in seinem Magen wäre, das ihn von innen auffressen würde. Harry öffnete seine Augen und seine Sicht verschwamm, als er versucht aufzustehen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um ihn klar zu bekommen, aber das machte es nur schlimmer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm nicht stimmte und er begann in Panik zu geraten. In diesem ungewohnten Körper wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Als dreht er sich zu der einzigen Person um, zu der er konnte.

Harry ging vorwärts, versucht nicht über Tom zu fallen, der immer noch schlief. Er miaute schmerzerfüllt und versucht ihn aufzuwecken und drückte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Hand, aber das funktionierte nicht. Also sprang Harry, mit Erfolg, auf Toms Brust (was seltsam war, weil es sich bewegte). Die ganze Zeit miauend stellte Harry seine Pfoten auf Toms Gesicht und bewegte sie leicht um die Balance zu halten.

Tom öffnete langsam die Augen und stöhnte, „Was willst du nun schon wieder?"

_Mein Magen tut weh und ich weiß nicht warum, _miaute Harry schmerzerfüllt, auf Toms Brust sitzend.

Tom sah in schmerzerfüllte grüne Augen und erstarrte vor Sorge. „Was fehlt dir, Kitten?", fragte er, sich aufsetzend und fing Harry auf, als dieser seine Brust herab zu rutschen begann. Harry legte seine Ohren zurück und bebte in seiner Hand, miaute sanft. „Fühlst du dich nicht gut?" Harry rieb sich bestätigend gegen seine Hand.

Tom streichelte sanft Harrys Ohren. „Mist. Es sind wahrscheinlich die Zaubertränke, die auf die gefallen sind. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich nicht lecken sollst.", seufzte Tom und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. „Wie soll ich herausfinden wie ich dir helfen kann?"

_Ich weiß nicht. Aber tu etwas!_

Tom endete damit, dass er Harry in sein eigenes Labor brachte und die Tränke nachschaute, die in der Box gewesen waren und versuchte ein Gegenmittel zu brauen. Tom starrte weiterhin auf Harrys zitternden Körper als er die Zutaten heraussuchte. „Keine Sorgen, Harry. Es wird gleich besser werden."

_Beeil dich!_ miaute Harry als ein weiterer heftiger Krampf ihn seinen Körper durchfuhr. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz und fiel auf die Seite.

„Harry!", schrie Tom auf und rannte zu ihm. „Es ist okay. Es ist fast fertig.", flüsterte er und streichelte Harrys Bauch sanft, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Harry rollte sich auf den Rücken und packte Tom Handgelenk mit seinen Vorderpfoten, sodass er nicht aufhören würde. „Fühlt sich das gut an?" Harry miaute zustimmend und schloss die Augen als die Schmerzen anfingen abzuebben.

Tom fing an seine Hand wegzubewegen und Harry miaute protestierend. „Ich muss das Gegenmittel fertigstellen Harry.", sagte er sanft. Harry ließ ihn wiederwillig gehen und Tom beendete den Trank. Er rollte sich zu einem Ball als eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes ihn überrollte. „Halte durch Kleines.", sagte Tom, nahm etwas von dem Trank und kam zu ihm herüber. Er zögerte, „Ich denke du kannst es trinken, also…" Tom hob Harry hoch und tippte seine Finger in den Trank und steckte sie in Harrys Mund.

_Pfui! Das ist widerlich!_ dachte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Komm schon Harry. Du musst es nehmen. Du wirst dich besser fühlen." Harry zögerte, dass begann er seine Finger abzulecken. „Gut." Tom tunkte seine Finger wieder in den Trank und präsentierte sie Harry. „Hier ist noch etwas." Harry leckte sie wieder ab.

_Das fühlt sich so falsch an_, dachte Harry als er den Trank geleert hatte. _Aber ich fühle mich besser._

„Da, alles fertig. Besser?", fragte Tom und fing an seinen Bauch wieder zu streicheln. Harry schnurrte erleichtert und neigte seinen Kopf um Tom ein stilles Danke zu geben. Tom lächelte, was Harry Herz schneller schlagen ließ. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Du hast mich für eine Minute erschreckt."

_Habe ich wirklich? dachte _Harry müde._ Ich dachte nicht, dass dich irgendetwas erschrecken würde, besonders ein krankes Kätzchen._

„Sieht aus, als ob du müde wärst. Das ist wahrscheinlich der Nacheffekt." Harry miaute zustimmend. „Schlaf nur Harry", flüsterte Tom.

_Okay,_ sagte Harry, sich in Toms Shirt kuschelnd. _Ich werde das einfach tun._ Also tat er es.

* * *

Tja. Das war Kapitel Nummer 3. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ^^  
Ich hab feststellen müssen, dass das mit dem Übersetzten gar nicht so einfach ist, aber es macht trotzdem Spaß. Ich hab sogar mal überlegt ob ich so etwas später beruflich machen soll. Wäre bestimmt ein toller Job, der auch noch ziemlich gefragt ist.  
Naja, wie auch immer, ich würde mich echt über eure Meinung freuen.

LG Dark-Catgirl94


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**

Tom starrte runter auf das schlafende Kätzchen in seinen Armen. Er wusste nicht, was es an sich hatte, dass es eine Seite von ihm hervor brachte, die er komplett vergessen hatte. Und überraschenderweise interessierte es ihn auch nicht.

Alles was er wusste war, dass er, als er das hektische Miauen aus dem Badezimmer hörte und das hilflose kleine Kätzchen sah, nicht einmal nachgedacht hatte sondern nur gehandelt hatte. Das nächste, was er wusste, war ein nasses haariges schwarzes Kätzchen mit den prächtigsten grünen Augen, das sich an seine Hand festhielt. Das arme Ding war erschrocken, also entschloss er sich um es zu kümmern.

_Ich brauche die Gesellschaft eh, dachte Tom, streichelte die flauschigen Ohren auf dem Kopf des Kätzchens,_ welches er Harry getauft hatte. _Es ist besser als diese gottverdammten Anhänger, die ich habe. Sie konnten nicht mal ein Gespräch halten, wenn sie es versuchten._

Trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry eine Katze war, hatte Tom das Gefühl, dass Harry ihn verstehen konnte. Ebenso, dass das Kätzchen eine tiefere Präsenz von Magie um sich hatte. Obwohl beides überraschend war, führte Tom es darauf zurück, dass Harry eine außerordentlich intelligent und eine Art magisches Wesen war.

Aber auch für eine intelligente Katze, verursachte das Ding eine Menge Ärger. Tom hatte an diesem Tag mehrmals beinahe seine Beherrschung verloren. Harry hatte an diesem Morgen sein Gesicht gekratzt und er war auch gerade erst aufgewacht. Es war nicht gerade so, wie er in den Tag starten wollte. Er hatte die dumme Katze genau dort und zu diesem Zeitpunkt töten wollen. Aber er war nicht in der Lage dazu, diesem süßen haarigen Kätzchen zu wiederstehen, also hatte er es leben lassen.

_Ich werde weich,_ sinnierte Tom zu sich selbst, aber er würde es niemals laut zugeben.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so hart sein würde, sich um eine Katze zu kümmern. Mann, er lag falsch. Harry gerat in absolut alles! Sein Papierkram und seine Bücher waren zu Papierschnitzeln zerrissen, zerbrochene Vasen überall; er war sogar in Toms Kleidung gekommen! Er hatte literarisch alles zerstört, was er angefasst hatte. Und Merlin! Seine Zaubertränke auch! Es hatte ewig gedauert, sie herzustellen und er wusste er musste mehr machen, da Harry die meisten davon zerstört hatte.

Oh wie er fürchtete, was danach gekommen war. Harry zu baden war ein Albtraum. _Ich denke ich habe jetzt mehr Kratzer auf mir, als ich jemals in meinem Leben hatte, _dachte Tom auf seine Arme schauend. _Für jemanden so kleines, kann er wirklich gut kämpfen._

Tom seufzte und platzierte das schlafende Kätzchen auf seinem Bett. Tom wusste nicht warum, aber das Kätzchen erinnerte ihn an Harry Potter. In alles hineingeraten und ihn anpissen. Besonders diese grünen Augen. Er würde es niemals laut sagen, aber Potter hatte wunderschöne Augen, genauso wie die Katze. Sie waren bemerkenswert gleich. Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf. _Ich muss verrückt werden, wenn ich danke, dass sie auch nur annähernd gleich sind. Ich kann Harrys Präsenz nicht tolerieren._

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Harry zu seiner Seite rollte. Tom lächelte; er musste zugeben, dass das Kätzchen süß war. _Und mehr Ärger macht, als es Wert ist,_ dachte er liebevoll, als Harry im Schlaf schnurrte.

Tom musste herausfinden, wie Harry in seiner Badewanne geendet war, oder überhaupt in seinem Haus. Niemand zuvor war in der Lage durch die Schutzwälle zu kommen, deshalb war es verwirrend, dass Harry es war. _Ich werde sie verstärken müssen. Ich kann den Orden mich nicht finden lassen_. Er hasste es wie der Orden des bloody Phönix seine Pläne weiterhin durcheinander brachte, besonders Potter. _Warum kann er nicht einfach sterben, so wie er soll?_

Tom seufzte. Er wollte jetzt nicht über Potter nachdenken. Wie seine Augen loderten, wenn er wütend war und wie ausdrucksvoll sein Gesicht war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf das Kätzchen herunter und berührt eines seiner Ohren, das weg zuckte.

„Lass uns hoffen, dass du nicht wieder krank wirst", murrte er, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man sich um ein Kätzchen kümmert oder irgendetwas, was das angeht." Er wollte nicht, dass Harry starb, weil er ein inkompetenter Besitzer war. Dazu kam, dass Harry war, der bei seinem Anblick nicht zuckte und sich zusammenkauerte.

Harry hatte ihn erschreckt, als er hingefallen war und angefangen hatte wie verrückt zu zittern. Zum Glück hatte er diesesmal gewusst, was der Grund war. _Ich werde nachlesen müssen, wie man sich um eine Katze kümmert, _dachte Tom, als er sich mit einem stöhnen hinlegte, _Ich werde es morgen machen. Merlin, war er müde!_ Und es war nur ein Tag gewesen. Wer wusste was von nun an passieren würde. Er würde so viel Schlaf bekommen müssen, wie er konnte.

* * *

Kapitel 4 ist fertig!

Ich stelle gerade fest, dass das viel kürzer ist als die anderen. *sich wunder*

Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Nach dem Schreck mit den Zaubertränken war Harry vorsichtiger, wenn er das Manor erkundete. Es konnten überall Sachen sein, die gefährlichen sind, besonders im Haus eines dunklen Lords.

Aber der Dunkle Lord war gar nicht so schlecht, stellte Harry fest. Über die letzten drei Wochen hatte Tom ihn gefüttert, ihn gebadet (sehr zu Harrys Missfallen) und hatte ihn im Manor oder einem sicheren Raum herum rennen lassen, während Tom Papierkram erledigte. Er musste sagen, dass er bemerkenswert besser darin geworden war, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er besorgte Harry auch ein paar Spielzeuge, um sich selbst zu beschäftigen.

Harry liebte seinen Garnball. Tom hatte Harrys Faszination für die Fadenvorhänge (A.d.Ü.: Dieses Wort ist so bescheuert -.-) entdeckt und hatte für Harry, zum spielen, ein Wollknäuel gezaubert. Sie waren beide glücklich. Es beschäftigte Harry für Stunden und Tom konnte seine Arbeit erledigen ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass er in Ärger geraten würde. Alles war gut.

Harry genoss Toms Gesellschaft. Er war in der Lage auf Toms Schreibtisch zu sitzen, während er seine Arbeit erledigte und sah zu und manchmal half er ihm, wenn er konnte. So etwas wie auf Papiere springen, die Tom brauchte oder ihm eine neue Feder bringe. Im Gegenzug kraulte Tom seine Ohren und ließ ihn auf seinem Schoß ein Nickerchen machen.

Ab und zu, wenn Harry langweilig war, verursachte er Ärger und rannte durch das Haus und geriet in irgendetwas hinein. Und Tom musste ihm hinterher jagen und ihn ausschimpfen. Aber er vergab ihm immer, wer konnte schon seinem süßen Kätzchengesicht wiederstehen.

Genau jetzt, war Harry zu Tode gelangweilt. Tom hatte ihn die letzten drei Tage nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer gelassen und es fing an ihn zu nerven. Also hörte er nicht auf Toms übliches „bleib im Zimmer", als Tom am Morgen aufstand, und als die Tür offen war, rannte Harry raus.

„Harry nein!", rief Tom und rannte ihm hinterher. „Jetzt ist keine gute Zeit für sowas", murrte er.

Eine Sache die Harry während seines Aufenthalts gelernt hatte war, dass er die Treppe nicht sehr schnell herunter kam, aber in einiger Zeit konnte er schaffen. Also versteckte er sich hinter einer Pflanze, als er an den Treppen ankam, und sah zu, als Tom direkt an ihm vorbei rannte und weiter den Flur herunter rannte. Als er sicher war, dass Tom weg war ging er zu den Treppen und begann langsam seinen Weg nach unten. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber nachdem er im Erdgeschoss war ging er den Flur entlang zu Toms Büro um dort auf ihn zu warte. Auf dem wag rannte Harry in jemanden rein, den er nie wieder sehen wollte.

„Oh! Was für ein hübsches Kätzchen", gurrte die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange als sie ihn um die Ecke kommen sah.

Harry fauchte, dass Haar auf seinem Rücken stellte sich auf, _Bellatrix!_ Gott, wie er sie hasste. Sie hatte ihm seinen Patenonkel weggenommen, als er ihn gerade erst zurück bekomme hatte. (A.d.Ü.: Wusstet ihr, dass Patenonkel auf Englisch Godfather heißt? Als ich das zum erstenmal gelesen hab, dachte ich die Autorin redet von Gott XP) Er würde ihr niemals vergeben! Niemals!

„Wo kommst du her Kitty Cat?", fragte sie, auf ihn zukommend. „Ich kann dich nicht durch das Manor unseres Lord rennen lassen, als ob du hierher gehörst."

_Er will mich hier. Ich kann nicht das Selbe von dir sagen, du Schlampe_, grollte er sie an.

„Aw. Du bist so klein", gurrte sie, als sie vor ihm stoppte. Harry fuhr seine Krallen aus, wage es nicht, mich hochzuheben. Wage es nicht! Sie hob ihn hoch. Harry begann sich in ihren Händen zu winden, benutzte seine Krallen um alles zu markieren, was er konnte. „Beruhige dich Kitty Cat!", knurrte sie ihn an.

Harry beruhigte sich und hing schlaff in ihren Händen. „Gutes Kätzchen", gurrte sie Ekelerregend und drehte ihn um, sodass ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe waren. „Du bist so süß!", sagte sie und rieb ihre Wange an sein Fell. Harry grolle tief aus seiner Kehle. _Nimm deine verfickten Hände von mir! Du machst mein Fell dreckig._ Als sie stoppte und ihn vor ihr Gesicht hielt, fuhr Harry seine Krallen aus und versenkte sie in ihrem Gesicht und zog sie langsam runter. Bellatrix kreischte vor Schmerz und hielt ihn von sich weg, aber nicht bevor er nicht einen großen Schaden anrichten konnte. Sie hatte nun tiefe Kratzer auf beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts die ihr verrücktes Aussehen verstärkten. „Du dumme Katze!", schrie sie und warf ihn gegen die Wand.

Harry krachte mit seiner Seite gegen die Wand und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden. Er rollte sich in sich selbst zusammen. Es tat weh! Mit seinem kleinen Körper war er fragil und er fühlte sich, als ob seine Seite brennen würde. Er wimmerte vor Schmerz.

„Du hast mein wunderschönes Gesicht verunstaltet", wütete Bellatrix. _Es war noch nie wunderschön_, dachte er bitter. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Ich werde dich töten, du kleine Pest!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte wegzukriechen. _Tom! Tom, wo bist du? _dachte Harry hektisch, als sie mit einem verrückten Gesichtsausdruck fortfuhr.

„Avada Ked-"

„Bella!"

Sie stoppte in der Mitte des Satzes und drehte sich herum. „Mein Lord", hauchte sie und sank auf ihre Knie. Harry schrie vor Erleichterung auf, als er Tom den Flur herunter kommen sah.

„Was tust du da?", zischte er kalt.

„Ich werde nur eine Pest los mein Lord.", sagte Bellatrix mit geweiteten, anbetenden Augen.

„Ich sehe keine Pest."

„Sie ist da!", sagte sie, zeigte in Harrys Richtung. „Es hat sogar mein Gesicht gekratzt!"

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", sagte Tom dunkel und fing an in die Richtung zu gehen, in die sie gezeigt hatte. Harry miaute und ging hinkte vorwärts. Tom entdeckte ihn und sein kalter, eisiger Ausdruck verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Erleichterung. „Da bist du", murmelte er und bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben. Harry miaute erneut, froh zurück in seinen Armen zu sein und rieb sich mit einem Schnurren an Toms Brust.

„M-Mein Lord? Ist er euers?", fragte Bellatrix entsetzt.

„Ja Bella. Ist er. Und wenn du jemals wieder einen Finger an ihn legst, wirst du es bereuen. Habe ich mich klar ausgerückt?"

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Gut. Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!", grollte Tom bedrohlich. Bellatrix verbeugte sich und huschte weg.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, seufzte Tom und schaute auf Harry herunter. „Ich habe dir gesagt, nicht den Raum zu verlassen.", sagte er und begann zu seinem Büro zu gehen.

_Du hättest mir sagen können, dass Todesser hier sind,_ dachte Harry, der er entzückt schnurrte, als Toms Finger seine Ohren kraulten.

„Wie bist du die Treppen herunter gekommen?", fragte Tom, als sie in seinem Büro ankamen und er sich in seinen Stuhl setzte.

Harry blies sich auf vor Stolz, _Ha! Dachtest nicht, dass ich es tun könnte, huh?_

Tom gluckste und platzierte Harry in seinem Schoß und begann ihn zu streicheln. Harry wimmerte vor Schmerz, als Toms Hand in Kontakt mit seiner Seite kam. Toms Hand erstarrte, „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Tom, ihn auf den Schreibtisch setzend. Er miaute leise vor Schmerz und Toms Augen verdunkelten sich vor Ärger, „Hat sie dich verletzt?" Harry miaute bestätigend. „Wo tut es weh?", fragte Tom sanft und Harry leckte seine Seite um es ihm zu zeigen.

Tom holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Ein sanftes glühen umgab Harry und dann stoppte. „Es sah aus, als ob du dir die Seite gequetscht.", murmelte Tom, seine Finger darüber streichend. „Es tut dir wahrscheinlich mehr weh, als Menschen."

Harry miaute erneut und stieß seinen Kopf gegen die Hand, die den Zauberstab festhielt, um Tom zu sagen, dass er ihn heilen solle. „Okay, okay. Warte." Tom hob seinen Zauberstab wieder und Harry war in ein blaues Licht eingehüllt. Augenblicklich war der Schmerz weg. Harry ging im Kreis um zu testen, ob es immer noch weh tat. „Besser?"

Harry miaute laut und sprang auf Tom, der lachte und ihn packte, als Harry schnurrte und sich als Dankeschön gegen ihn rieb. „Ich nehme das als ein ja." Harry schnurrte und leckte Toms Gesicht unbewusst. „Ich denke, du bist zufrieden", kommentierte Tom. Harry fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden vor Verlegenheit und Horror wegen dem, was er getan hatte, aber Tom sah nicht so aus, als würde es ihn kümmern, weil Tom seinen Kopf küsste in Vergeltung, was Harrys Schwanz dazu brachte vor Vergnügen wild zu wedeln.

Ihr glücklicher Moment wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür ruiniert. Harry spitzte die Ohren und er errötete, weil er dabei erwischt wurde, dass er den simplen Kuss genoss. _Was stimmt mit mir nicht? Ich hätte das nicht mögen sollen. Ich meine, es war nur ein Kuss. _dachte er, als er sich in Toms Armen nieder ließ. Aber trotzdem ließen diese Worte sein Fell heiß werden ließ, also entschied er nicht darüber nachzudenken und wartete, um zu sehen, wer an der Tür war. _Ich frage mich, wer das ist._

Tom seufzte und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und setzt seine kalte, gleichgültige Maske auf. „Herein.", rief er und fuhr fort, Harrys Ohren zu kraulen. Harry schnurrte vor Erleichterung und hob seinen Kopf, um etwas mehr zu bekommen.

Lucius Malfoy trat in den Raum und kniete sich auf den Boden. „Mein Lord."

Harry kicherte, _Jetzt nicht so groß und mächtig, nicht wahr?_

„Lucius. Was willst du?"

Lucius hob seinen Kopf und öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, als er das Kätzchen in den Armen des Dunklen Lords sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Es war weit verbreitet, dass der Dunkle Lord keine nette Person war, also war es sehr … seltsam, diese Katze schnurrend in seinem Schoß zu sehen.

„Lucius", zischte Tom vor Ungeduld.

Lucius schnappte sein Gesicht hoch, zu den Augen des Dunklen Lords, dann senkte er ihn, „Ich habe Neuigkeiten, mein Lord."

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich hab Informationen von Hogwarts erhalten, dass Harry Potter verschwunden ist."

Harry versteifte sich vor Angst und die Hand, die ihn streichelte, stoppte, dann fuhr sie wieder fort, „Ist das wahr? Wo ist er nun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord."

„Finde ihn", flüsterte Tom, „Und bring ihn zu mir."

„Ja, mein Lord." Lucius senkte den Kopf und verließ dann den Raum.

Tom lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte nach, „Nun, dass sind gewiss gute Neuigkeiten. Wenn das Potterbalg unter der Nase des alten Dummkopfs weg ist, ist er wehrlos.

Harry miaute vor Elend. Während der letzten paar Wochen hatte er wirklich angefangen Tom sehr zu mögen. Er war anders, als er gedacht hatte, wie er war. Nun war alles vorbei. Er würde enttarnt werden und dann würde Tom ihn töten, ohne eine Sekunde nachzudenken.

Harrys Schmerz spürend, hob Tom ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch, „Was ist los, Harry. Tut deine Seite immer noch weh?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging vorwärts und rieb sein Gesicht gegen Toms. Dann gab er ihm einen kratzigen Kuss. _Es tut mich leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gelogen habe. Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich bin genau hier. Ich war es die ganze Zeit._

„Was ist in die gefahren", fragte Tom verwirrt.

Harry sah ihn traurig an. _Du wirst es bald genug herausfinden._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6:**

Die nächsten Tage waren hart für Harry. Jedes Mal wenn Tom zu einem Todessertreffen ging oder ein Todesser in Toms Büro kam, dachte er, dass er die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte und ihn töten würde, nur um herauszufinden, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Er fürchtete den Tag, an dem Tom ihn mit Ekel und Hass in den Augen anschauen würde. Denn irgendwo auf dem Weg, von dem Moment, an dem er in die Badewanne gefallen war bis jetzt, hatte Harry sich in Tom verliebt.

Er wusste nicht, wie es passiert war, es war einfach so. Harry sah einen anderen Teil des Dunklen Lords, den niemand je gesehen hatte; den freundlichen, sich sorgenden Teil von ihm. Tom sprach mit ihm, als ob er ein Freund war und nicht nur eine Katze. Er hatte mit ihm gespielt und sich um ihn gekümmert. Hatte ihm erzählt, wie sein Tag war und sich über seine inkompetenten Todesser beschwert. Oder hatte mit so viel Freude über einen neuen Zauberspruch den er gefunden hatte oder ein altes Buch das er entdeckt hatte erzählt. Und das alles zu sehen ließ in Harry nur Ehrfurcht darüber übrig, dass er so normal und menschlich sein konnte. Es war der Teil in den Harry sich völlig verliebt hatte.

Er hatte angefangen es zu begreifen, als die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er von Tom getrennt werden könnte. Getötet zu werden, angesehen zu werden, wie etwas Niederes. Es ängstigte ihn. Harry wollte so nah wie möglich bei Tom bleiben, wie er nur konnte. Vorzugsweise als Mensch, aber wenn er für immer eine Katze blieb, kümmerte es ihn nicht, solange er bei Tom war.

Aber nun, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit.

**xxx**

Harry war in Toms Büro und spielte mit seinem Wollknäuel, als der gefürchtete Tag kam. Tom erledigte einige Arbeit und lachte gelegentlich über ihn, wenn er über sein Wollknäuel fiel, als Lucius Malfoy aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Tom verengte seine Augen, sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht. „Lucius! Was gibt dir das Recht, in Büro zu platzten?" Tom zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, „Crucio!"

Lucius fiel auf die Knie und biss die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen, aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Tom hob den Zauber auf und Lucius beugte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid mein Lord. I-„

Tom winkte mit der Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Was immer du zu sagen hast, sollte besser wichtig sein."

„Es ist! Mein Sohn, Draco, hat mir ein paar wichtige Neuigkeiten über den Potter Jungen gegeben", sagte Lucius und schoss einen Blick in Harrys Richtung.

Harry erstarrte. Er konnte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen, sich nicht bewegen. _Nein. Nein. Nicht jetzt. Ich brauchte mehr Zeit! Tom, es tut mir leid. Bitte hasse mich nicht._

„Oh?", fragte Tom, beugte sich nach vorne und legte die Finge aneinander. (A.d.Ü.: An der Stelle hab ich irgendwie immer das Bild von Mr. Burns aus die Simpsons vor Augen XD

„Ja. Es scheint, dass er der Letzte war, der Potter gesehen hat, bevor er verschwunden ist."

Harry rannte unter das Bücherregal, um sich zu verstecken, obwohl er wusste, dass nichts Toms Zorn im Weg stehen würde. _Er wird mich für immer hassen. Sogar noch mehr, als er ohnehin schon tut._ dachte Harry, als er darauf wartete, dass die Wahrheit heraus kam. Wenn Katzen weinen könnten, wäre dies genau das, was er genau jetzt tun würde.

„Es scheint, dass Potter eine Nacht Nachsitzen bei Severus hatte. Aber der war nicht da, als Draco kam. Nur Potter."

Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern, als er die letzten Wochen, die er mit Tom verbracht hatte, ihm entgleiten sah. Er schlug die Pfoten über die Ohren, den Rest nicht hören wollend.

„Potters Zaubertrank explodierte und er verwandelte sich in eine Katz, eine schwarze Katze um genau zu sein. Dann verschwand er einfach."

„Einfach so?", fragte Tom, seine Gedanken rasten.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Lucius eifrig. „Draco sagte, dass er genau vor ihm gestanden hatte und Potter … verschwand einfach."

Tom nickte in Gedanken. Dann machte es klick. _Nein._ dachte Tom vor Unglauben. Aber alles passte. Potter verwandelte sich in eine Katze und verschwand … dann kam eine schwarze Katze, die Potters Augen hatte, aus dem Nichts … _Nein, das kann nicht sein. Mein Harry kann nicht Potter sein!_

„Danke Lucius. Du kannst gehen."

Lucius schaute leicht enttäuscht. „Ja, mein Lord." Lucius verbeugte sich und ging.

Tom sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. _Wie kann ich das nicht gesehen haben? Potter war genau unter meiner Nase und ich habe es nicht gesehen!_ dachte er wütend und ballte seine Fäuste. Er hat mich ausspioniert und ich habe ihn gelassen! Aber wenn er nicht hier sein will, warum versucht er nicht, wegzurennen? Warum kämpft er nicht? Tom fuhr verwirrt mit seinen Finger durch seine Haare.

_Warte, er hat es versucht. Er ist durch das Haus gerannt und hat alles zerstört, er hat nach einem Weg nach draußen gesucht. Und er hat mein Gesicht gekratzt._ dachte Tom, rieb bei der Erinnerung seine Hand gegen seine Wange. _Aber warum kämpft er nicht mehr?_ Er schaute dorthin, wo Harry war, aber er war nicht mehr dort, nur das Wollknäuel.

Tom stand auf und schaute sich um. Er schaute unter den Schreibtisch und unter die Stühle, aber Harry war nicht dort. Der einzige Ort, der übrig blieb, war das Bücherregal. Er ging runter auf seine Hände und Knie und schaute darunter. Harry war dort, zu einem Ball zusammen gerollt und zitterte heftig.

Tom verengte die Augen vor Zorn über den Verräter, aber dann seufzte er, als der ganze Ärger auf einmal aus ihm raus floss. _Wie kann ich ihn hassen? Er ist mein kleines Kätzchen. Während der letzten drei Wochen, war er hilfreicher und verständnisvoller als irgendjemand sonst es jemals war, sogar obwohl er eine Katze war __**und**__ in Wahrheit Harry Potter, der Fluch meiner Existenz ist._ „Harry", rief Tom sanft.

Harry erstarrte und fing dann an, noch härter zu zittern. _Oh nein. Er ist wütend auf mich. Er wird mich jetzt töten. Er hasst mich. Ich werde ihn nie wieder lachen oder lächeln sehen. Er wird nie wieder meine Ohren kraulen oder mich berühren._

„Harry", rief Tom erneut. „Schau mich an."

Harry schaut zögerlich auf und miaute sanft, _Es tut mir leid._

Tom seufzte und griff nach ihm. Harry wich zurück gegen die Wand. _Er hat Angst vor mir._ dachte Tom Stirnrunzelnd. „Es ist okay. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun." Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an und sank in sich zusammen, als Tom ihn packte und holte ihn aus seinem Versteck raus.

Harry miaute immer wieder: _Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid! _Er dachte es immer und immer wieder als er Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Tom war. Tom erstarrte, als in glasige grüne Augen sah und streichelte ihn sanft. „Es ist okay, Kleiner.", flüsterte er, als er Harry auf seinen Schreibtisch setzt und sich zurück in seinen Stuhl setzte.

Tom starrte für eine Minute auf das zitternde Kätzchen, dann fragte er: „Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?"

Harry senkte den Kopf und legte seinen Schwanz eng um sich selbst. _Ja_, miaute er.

Toms Augen weiteten sich leicht. Obwohl er es bereits wusste, überraschte es ihn erneut, es bestätigt zu bekommen. „Ich denk, das ist der Grund, weshalb du mich so gut verstehst.", murmelte Tom und platzierte sanft seine Finger unter Harrys Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. „Aber warum bist du immer noch hier?"

Harry schaute hoch in Toms rote Augen und versuchte zu vermitteln, was er fühlte. _Weil ich dich liebe, _miaute Harry sanft und schaute weg. Tom seufzte. „Du kannst mich verstehen, aber ich kann dich nicht verstehen."

_Es tut mir leid,_ miaute Harry sanft.

„Ich denke, wir müssen dich erst zurück verwandeln."

Harrys Ohren wanderten vor Schock nach oben. _Warte! Ich dachte du willst mich töten! Bist du nicht böse? Was ist los?_ Harry senkte seine Ohren wieder. _Wirst du warten, bis ich ein Mensch bin, und mich dann töten?_ dachte Harry mit Schrecken und wich zurück, als Tom nach ihm griff, aber er kraulte lediglich seine Ohren. Harry schnurrte erleichtern, nicht in der Lage sich selbst zu helfen, er würde alle Zeit und jeden Komfort nehmen, den er Tom bekam, solange er konnte.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Welchen Zaubertrank hast du ruiniert?", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Ich muss Severus fragen."

_Ich habe ihn nicht ruiniert! Malfoy war es!_

„Wurmschwanz!", rief Tom und der Rattenähnlich Mann rannte herein und kniete sich auf den Boden. „J-Ja, mein Lord."

Harry fauchte den Mann an und Tom streichelte seinen Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Gib mir deinen Arm."

Wurmschwanz kam langsam zu ihm herüber, unsicher.

„JETZT!", schnarrte Tom und Wurmschwanz stolperte über sich selbst und beeilte sich zu ihm zu kommen und streckte seinen Arm zögerlich aus. Tom packte ihn und presste seinen Finger auf das schwarze Mal. Es verdunkelte sich pechschwarz unter Toms Berührung, und er schleuderte den Arm weg. „Geh.", befahl Tom und er huschte davon. Dann setzte sich Tom zurück und wartete.

_Ich verstehe das nicht_, dachte Harry und schaute verwirrt auf Tom, _Ich dachte er würde wütend auf mich sein und mich bis in die Vergessenheit verfluchen. Nicht … so._

„Du wunderst dich wahrscheinlich, warum ich dich noch nicht getötet habe.", sagte Tom.

_Ja! Das ist genau das, worüber ich nachdenke!_

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, ich sollte", Tom schaute auf ihn herunter und kraulte ihn unter dem Kinn, „Aber ich kann nicht."

_Vielleicht wird es einfacher sein, wenn ich nicht dein ‚kleines Kätzchen' bin,_ dachte Harry bitter.

„Es ist irgendwie ironisch, dass ich dich Harry genannt habe.", kommentierte Tom.

_Darauf kannst du wetten._

„Aber du hast mich wirklich an ihn erinnert und jetzt weiß ich auch wieso."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden. „Herein. Ah Severus.", sagte Tom, als die Tür sich öffnete und den Zaubertrankmeister zeigte. Er setzte sich leicht auf, sodass er Harry in seinen Armen nicht störte.

Snape trat in den Raum herein und kniete sich auf den Boden. „Mein Lord. Ihr habt gewünscht mich zu sehen?"

„Ja. Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Harry Potter hatte Nachsitzen bei dir, ein paar Wochen zuvor, nicht wahr?"

Snape stockte und sagte langsam, „Ja. Mein Lord."

„Welchen Trank hast du ihn machen lassen?"

Snape zeigte kurz seine Verwirrtheit bevor er wieder seine emotionslose Maske aufsetzte. „Einen Schrumpftrank, mein Lord."

Tom seufzte und setzt Harry wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Nur du würdest den ruinieren.", murmelte Tom leise. Harry biss einen seiner Finger. _Ich habe dir bereits gesagt! Es war nicht meine Schuld!_

Harry wandte seinen Kopf beleidigt ab und sah Snape, der ihn mit Erkenntnis anstarren. _Uh oh. Er weiß, wer ich bin. Das kann gut oder schlecht sein._

„Mein Lord?", fragte Snape langsam.

„Was ist, Severus?"

„Darf ich fragen, warum es wichtig ist, zu wissen, welchen Trank er gebraut hat?"

Tom öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber Harry biss wieder in seinen Finger, hart. Tom zischte vor Schmerz und starrte auf ihn herab. Harry miaute sanft und schaute auf Snape und dann zurück zu Tom und miaute erneut. Tom schien zu verstehen, da seine Augen sich verengten. „Lucius hat mich informiert, dass Potter wegen eines Zaubertrankunfalls vermisst wird. Ich versuche ihn zu lokalisieren."

„Ich verstehe."

„Sag mir, Severus. Warum hast du es verpasst mich über diesen Unfall zu informieren?"

Harry konnte schon fast Snapes Gedanken rasen sehen. „Ich hatte nicht die Zeit mit Euch zu sprechen. Dumbledore lässt jeden nach ihm suchen, aber wir müssen ihn noch finden. Der Orden ist im Chaos vor Sorge."

_Nette Rettung,_ dachte Harry beeindruckt. _Ich sollte Tom wahrscheinlich nicht helfen, aber wenn es dazu führt, dass er mich mag, werde ich alles tun._

Tom nickte und streichelte Harrys Ohren. „Weißt du, in welcher Phase der Trank war?"

„Es war in der letzten Phase. Nur eine Drehung im Uhrzeigersinn wurde benötigt und er wäre fertig gewesen. Aber eine hinzugefügte Zutat wurde gefunden, die mit dem Trank reagiert hat."

„Was war es?"

„Drachenschuppen."

„Drachenschuppen?"

„Ja, mein Lord."

Tom nickte in Gedanken. „Du bist entlasse Severus."

Snape verbeugte sich und mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry ging er.

„Ich wünschte du würdest mich nicht in der Gegenwart meiner Anhänger beißen." Harry miaute sanft und leckte die Wunde vorsichtig als Entschuldigung. „Du musst einen guten Grund haben.", sagte Tom und Harry miaute wieder. Tom nickte und hob ihn hoch und verließ das Büro.

_Wo gehen wir hin?_ fragte Harry und schaute zu Tom, der tief in Gedanken versunken war. Wo sie hingingen, war anscheinend Toms Schlafzimmer. Tom setzte ihn auf das Bett und ging zu seinem Bücherregal und begann durch die Bücher zu blättern. Harry ging zum Rand das Bettes und setzte sich hin um zuzusehen.

„Ah! Da ist es", sagte Tom zufrieden.

_Was? Was ist es?_ fragte Harry, mit seinem Schwanz wedelnd.

„Warte hier Harry.", sagte Tom und rannte aus dem Raum.

_Warte! Nimm mich mit!_ miaute Harry, rannte zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Aber er war weg. Harry musste noch tapfer den Sprung vom Bett meistern, also war alles was er tun konnte, zu warten.

**xxx**

Eine Stunde später fand Tom Harry halb schlafend auf dem Bett liegend. Als Tom eintrat und die Tür schloss setzte Harry sich auf und gähnte. _Verdammt! Wo warst du?_

Tom hielt eine Flasche gefüllt mit einer grün-bräunlichen Flüssigkeit. „Okay. Das sollte dich zurückverwandeln."

Harry legte die Ohren an seinen Kopf. Er wollte das nicht nehmen, dann würde alles vorbei sein. Tom hob ihn hoch. „Was ist los, Kitten?" Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in Toms Shirt. _Zwing mich nicht dazu, es zu nehmen. Bitte! Ich will für immer dein Kätzchen bleiben._

Tom seufzte. „Willst du kein Mensch sein?"

_Ich will. Aber das bedeutet, dass du nicht mehr nett zu mir sein wirst. Du wirst mich in einen Kerker werfen und mich Foltern, bis ich am Ende bin und dann wirst du mich töten und lachen während du es tust. Und nicht das nette, das ich so sehr liebe._

„Komm schon, nimm es", sagte Tom, tunkte etwas auf seinen Finger. Harry wandte seinen Kopf ab. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun Harry." Harry schaute misstrauisch zu ihm auf. „Ich verspreche es." Harry gab ihm einen letzten Blick bevor er sich zögerlich vorlehnte und den Trank ableckte. Nach ein bisschen mehr setzt Harry sich zurück und leckte seine Schnurrhaare und wartete.

Auf ein Mal kniete Harry sich vor, vor Schmerz und begann zu glühen. Tom schirmte seine Augen gegen das Licht, das Harry umgab, ab. _Funktionierte es?_ dachte er, versuchte durch das grelle Licht zu blicken. Als das Licht weh war, blinzelte Tom die Flocken weg und schaute auf den Punkt, wo sein Kätzchen war. Auf seinem Platzt war ein menschlicher, sehr **nackter **Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Toms Augen weiteten sich wegen der Aussicht die vor ihm lag. Das, was einst sein kleines Kätzchen gewesen war, war nun ein voll ausgewachsener, sehr männlicher Teenager. Er fühlte seinen Mund trocken werden, als er auf die braun gebrannte Haut und den muskulösen Körper starrte, der sich ihm offenbarte. Er musste seine Augen zurück zu Harrys Gesicht zwingen, bevor sie tiefer gehen konnten. So beobachtete er nur die grünen Augen sich öffnen und umsehen.

Als die Transformation endete bemerkte Harry augenblicklich den Unterschied. Zum ersten war er höher als zuvor und konnte seine Füße und Finger bewegen. Er hatte auch kein Fell im Gesicht. _Jup, ich bin ein Mensch._ dachte er und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Das erste, was er bemerkte, war, dass Tom ihn mit Belustigung anstarrte und etwas anderes, das Harry nicht identifizieren konnte. Das zweite war, dass er einen Zug auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. Er schaute an sich herab und bemerkte mit Horror, dass er nackt war. Harry quietschte und hielt seine Hände nach unten, um sich selbst zu verdecken. (A.d.Ü.: Klingt irgendwie doof der Satz. Aber ich denke ihr wisst was das heißen soll.) Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. _Oh Gott! Ich muss auch unbedingt nackt sein!_

Harry hob seinen Kopf leicht, um zu Tom aufzusehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, als er Toms Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet sah und kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte in sich selbst zusammenzusinken. Alle Gedanken darüber, dass er nackt war, waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. _Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass er mich töten würde, sobald ich ein Mensch bin._ Aber anstatt des üblichen grünen Lichts, legte sich etwas Warmes und schweres fest um seine Schultern. Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und schaute verwirrt an sich herunter. Eine grüne Decke war um seine Schulter gelegt, versteckte seine nackte Haut.

Tom drehte seinen Kopf zurück (er hatte seinen Kopf abgewandt, als Harry versuchte sich selbst zu bedecken, waren seine Augen augenblicklich nach unten gezogen) und runzelte seine Stirn über seine Reaktion und bewegte sich vorwärts. Harry versteifte sich, als er Schritte auf ihn zukommen hörte und zog die Decke enger um sich, als einen schwachen Schutz, aber Tom hob lediglich sein Kinn an. „Was ist los Harry?", flüsterte er.

„Wirst du mich nicht töten?", fragte Harry mit heiserer Stimme.

Tom seufzte und schaute unwohl weg. Er hasste es, sich schwach zu fühlen, aber das war es, wie Harry ihn sich fühlen ließ. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann Kitten."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich…" Tom schaute zu ihm, „kann einfach nicht. Außerdem, willst du wirklich sterben?"

„Nein."

„Okay."

„Aber ich bin jetzt ein Mensch", sagte Harry verwirrt, „Ich dachte es würde einfacher sein."

„Nun. Das ist nicht ganz richtig", sagte Tom mit einem Grinsen, seine roten Augen tanzten vor Belustigung.

„Huh?"

Tom griff nach oben und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys seidige schwarze Locken und verfolgte die Umrisse eines weichen flaumigen Katzen Ohres. Harrys Hände schossen nach oben zu seinem Kopf und fassten sie mit Schock. „I-Ich habe Katzen Ohren!", stellte er mit Horror fest.

Tom gluckste, „Es scheint so."

Harry drehte sich um und hob die Decke und schaute hinter sich, „Ich habe auch einen Schwanz! Was zur Hölle ist mit mir passiert?"

„Nun", erklärte Tom, neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzend, „Ich denke, dass du zu lange eine Katze warst und der Trank sich mit deiner DNA vermischt hat. Lässt dir ein paar … extra Anhängsel zurück."

„Du meinst, dass ich so bleibe?"

„Ja", sagte Tom unverblümt.

Harry zog seine Ohren nach unten, als ob er versuchen würde, sie rauszuziehen, dann verdeckte er seine Augen mit den Händen. „Warum ich?", stöhnte er.

„Du hast den Trank ruiniert", erklärte Tom.

„Ich war es nicht! Malfoy hat es getan!"

„Malfoy? Du meinst Draco."

„Ja, Draco. Ich war in der Schule. Über wen sollte ich sonst reden?", fragte Harry trocken.

Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Du hast gesagt, es war Dracos Schuld."

„Es war. Ich war gut, bis er herein kam. Du hast Snape gehört. Ich war fast fertig."

„Was hat er getan?"

„Er hat etwas in meinen Kessel getan. Was war es? Drachenschuppen?"

Toms Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, „Er hat es getan?"

„Ich wette er hat es seinem Vater nicht erzählt.", sagte Harry trocken, „Hat mir an allem die Schuld gegeben."

„So ist das. Also hat dich das in eine Katze verwandelt?"

„Ja."

„Wie bist du dann hier geendet? In meiner Badewanne um genau zu sein."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass ich vor Malfoy weggerannt bin, weil er versucht hat mich zu fangen und er hat mich in die Enge getrieben… und dann war ich hier."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Wie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Du bist der Intelligente, finde es heraus!"

„Ich kann das nicht tun, da es nicht mir passiert ist", sagte Tom ruhig, versuchte keinen Streit anzufangen.

Harry seufzte und rieb sich vorsichtig die Augen, „Ich wollte nur an einem sicheren Ort sein. Und dann war ich hier."

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass bei mir zu sein als sicher qualifiziert werden kann.", sagte Tom trocken.

„Ich weiß. Das ist, was ich früher gedacht habe.", sagte Harry leise. Harry schloss seinen Mund als es heraus kam und hoffe, dass Tom es nicht bemerkt hatte, aber das Glück schien nicht auf seiner Seite zu sein.

„Gedacht hast?"

Harry schaute weg und senkte seine Ohren vor Scham.

„Harry?", sagte Tom sanft, drehte sein Gesicht zurück zu sich.

Harry schaute zu ihm hoch, dann schaute er wieder nach unten und drehte die Decke zwischen seinen Händen. „I-Ich fühle mich hier sicher."

„Tust du?"

Harry nickte. „Zuerst nicht, weil, du weißt schon, du bist Voldemort. Aber du warst so nett und hast dich um mich gekümmert. Also habe ich angefangen mich sicher zu fühlen."

„Nun, das ist gut.", sagte Tom und kraulte seine Ohren. Harrys Augenlider senken sich und er lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen begann zu schnurren. Tom gluckste belustigt, „Sieht so aus, als ob du mehr von einer Katze hättest, als nur die Ohren und den Schwanz."

„Sieht so aus. Ich frage mich, was da sonst noch so ist."

„Ich mich auch."

„Warum bist du so nett zu mir", fragte Harry durch ein Schnurren hindurch.

„Ich keinen Grund. Warum gemein zu dir sein, wenn ich schon nett zu dir war?"

„Aber-"

„Außerdem bist du immer noch mein Kitten."

Harry Ohren wanderten nach oben vor Hoffnung, „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Harry Potter und mein Kitten sind ein und dieselbe Person. Also würde dich zu töten bedeuten, dass ich mein Kitten töten würde. Das kann ich nicht."

„Oh. Achso", sagte Harry. _Er wird mich behalten!_ dachte er aufgeregt, mit seinen Schwanz wedelnd.

„Ich sollte dir etwas zum anziehen.", sagte Tom beäugte Harrys nackte Haut.

Harry errötete verlegen und versuchte sich so sehr zu verdecken, wie er konnte. „Kleidung wäre nett.", sagte er.

Tom stand auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und holte einige Klamotten raus. _Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nackt behalten?_ dachte Tom kurz bevor er diesen Gedanken verscheuchte und Harry die Kleidung gab. „Hier. Sie werden sich verkleiner, damit sie dir passen."

„Wie praktisch.", kommentierte Harry, als er die Kleindung an sich nahm, „Danke."

„Es nervt jedes Mal zum Laden gehen zu müssen, wenn du aus ihnen heraus wächst."

„Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Harry und stand auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen, wo er sich umziehen konnte. Unmöglich, dass er das vor Tom tun könnte. Aber er kam nicht besonders weit. Sobald er sein Gewicht auf seine Füße verlagerte knickten seine Beine ein und er begann zu fallen. „Whoa!"

Tom stürzte augenblicklich nach vorne um ihn zu fangen und zog ihn an sich. Harry klammerte sich fest an ihn, versuchte seine Balance zurück zu gewinnen, aber seine Beine wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. „Sieht so aus, als ob du keine Kraft in den Beinen hättest."

Harry schauderte, als er Toms Atem in seinem Nacken fühlte. „S-Sieht so aus. Ich bin so lange eine Katze gewesen, ich habe vergessen, wie ich auf zwei Füßen gehe."

„Ich dachte es mir.", sagte Tom mit einem Glucksen.

Harry wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie nah Tom ihm war und er errötete bis zu den Spitzen seiner Ohren. Es war näher als nah. Als Harry gefallen war, war seine Decke von ihm geglitten. Also war er wieder an Tom gedrückt, in seiner ganzen nackten Pracht. Harry drückte sich weg von ihm und stolperte zurück zum Bett, ließ seinen Körper Toms Blicken ausgesetzt.

Tom war dieses Mal nicht in der Lage zu wiederstehen, seine Augen über Harrys Körper wandern zu lassen. Er war hinreißend. Seine sehr unordentlichen schwarzen Haare ruhten zusammen mit seinen neuen flauschigen Katzen Ohren oben auf seinem Kopf, diese bewegten sich übereinstimmend zu Harrys Gefühlen. Er konnte Harrys stechend grüne Augen nicht vergessen, die für ihn an seinem Kitten gewohnt worden waren, aber sie waren nun noch lebendiger. Gebräunte Haut bedeckte seinen wohl betonten Körper, der nun einen langen Schwanz trug. Er war ein bisschen dünn, aber nicht in einer schlechten Art, er hatte sich sehr gut entwickelt, von dem ersten Jahr in dem sie sich begegnet waren. Und tiefer schauend konnte Tom kaum ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er Harrys halb erregten Penis sah. Er konnte nicht anders, als mit seinen Händen über die glatte Haut fahren zu wollen und Harry vor Ekstase schreien zu lassen.

Harry bemerkte Toms Starre vor… war das Lust? Harry wagte es nicht näher zu kommen und versuchte erneut sich selbst zu bedecken. Tom schritt schnell vorwärts und ergriff seine Handgelenke und zog sie wieder weg. „T-Tom?"

**-Wunderschön-** flüsterte Tom in der Sprache, die nur sie beide verstehen konnten.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er zurück auf das Bett geschupst wurde, seine Arme über ihm gepinnt. „W-Was tust du da?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte Tom, seine Arme frei gebend und mit seinen Händen einen Oberschenkel hochfahrend.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Ich weiß es nicht'?", fragte Harry, sein Atem ging schneller als die Hand höher wanderte.

„Hmmm. Ich scheine in letzter Zeit Impulsen nach zu handeln, statt nachzudenken."

„J-Ja?"

„Ja. Es ist extrem… unähnlich für mich.", sagte Tom mit rauer Stimme.

Harry Augen weiteten sich vor Lust als die Hand noch höher glitt. Sie war extrem nah da, wo er sie haben wollte, aber er wollte es nicht überstürzen, um den Moment nicht zu zerstören. Nicht, dass er das in seiner momentanen Situation gekonnt hätte. Er schaute hoch in die dunklen purpurroten Augen und leckte seine Lippen. Die Gelegenheit ergreifend lehnte Tom sich vor.

_Oh Gott! Er wird mich küssen!_ dachte Harry hektisch bevor alle seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf flogen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Zur selben Zeit dachte Tom, _Was zur Hölle tue ich? Ich sollte das nicht tun._ Aber er konnte nicht aufhören und er konnte Harry sich nicht beschweren hören. Also erkundete er weiter Harrys Körper und Mund.

Harry hob seine Arme und schloss sie um Toms Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich. Dann öffnete er den Mund für Toms forschende Zunge. Sobald er ihn geöffnet hatte verschlang Tom die heiße Höhle gierig. Jeden Winkel und jede Ritze die für ihn erreichbar war erforschte er und überredete Harrys zögerliche Zunge zu einem Duell.

Als der Kuss weiter tobte fand Toms Hand ihr Ziel und umhüllte Harrys Penis. Harry stöhnte und stieß seine Hüften nach oben als Toms Hand begann ihn zu einer vollen Erektion zu streicheln. Harrys Schwanz schwang erregt von einer Seite zur anderen und unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun, begann Harry zu schnurren.

Tom zog seinen Mund weg und gluckste. **-Fühlt sssssich mein Kätzzzzchen gut?-**

**-Jaaaaa-** schnurrte Harry.

**-Ich lasse dich, dich noch besser fühlen-** zischte Tom sanft, fuhr über den Schlitz an Harrys Penis und saugte an seinem Nacken, hinterließ ein Zeichen. Seine Hand weiter bewegend fuhr Toms andere Hand Harrys Oberschenkel runter, zu dessen Eingang. Einen Zauberspruch flüsternd, schob Tom seinen glitschig gewordenen Finger hinein.

Harry keuchte deswegen und kniff seine Augen vor Schmerz zusammen. „Nuh! T-Tom!"

„Shh. Entspann dich.", flüsterte Tom, seinen Finger Stück für Stück tiefer einführend und seine andere Hand langsamer auf und ab bewegend. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry zu früh kam.

Harry miaute vor Enttäuschung als die Hand sich verlangsamte und schlang seinen Schwanz um das Handgelenk mit dem Finger in ihm. Es tat irgendwie weh, aber nicht genug um schmerzhaft zu sein, nur unangenehm. Dann, ganz plötzlich, eine Woge der Lust schoss sein Rückgrat herunter und er schrie laut auf.

Tom grinste triumphierend, _Ha, gefunden._ dachte er und stöhnte fast, wegen des Ausdrucks auf Harrys Gesicht. Er wollte mehr sehen, also fing er an, beide Hände gleichzeitig zu bewegen.

„Hah, hah T-Tom! Nuh!", keuchte Harry vor Lust.

**-Komm für mich, Harry-** zischte Tom, eine zweiten Finger in ihn schiebend und den süßen Punkt in ihm streifend.

„Ahhhh! Hah, hah!" Harry warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie vor Ekstase und kam über Toms Hand.

**-Besser?-** fragte Tom, seinen Finger aus Harry herausziehend und seinen Penis loslassend.

**-Viel besser-** schnurrte Harry, seine Augen mit einem Seufzen schließend. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Tom das gerade getan hat, nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde. Ein Paar Lippen trafen seine und gehorsam öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ Tom ihn räubern.

Tom begann sich zurückzuziehen, aber Harry verstärkte seinen Griff um Toms Nacken. „Nein. Mehr."

„Harry-"

„Bitte! I-Ich will, dass du mich berührst."

„Ich habe es gerade getan."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so. I-Ich will dich in mir."

„Ich denke nicht-", begann Tom sich zurückzuhalten. Er wollte Harry so sehr, aber 1) wollte er ihn nicht verletzten und 2) dachte Tom nicht, dass Harry bereit dazu war.

„Tom bitte! Hab Sex mit mir.", bettelte Harry.

Und damit brach Toms Wiederstand und er hatte keine Chance außer einzuwilligen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8:**

Tom küsste Harry wieder hart, biss und leckte seine weichen Lippen, bis die rot und geschwollen waren. Mir Harrys Aufforderung frisch in seinem Kopf begann Tom den willigen Körper bis zum äußersten zu erkunden, ließ keinen Platzt unberührt. Tom fuhr auf der weichen Haut von Harrys Nacken fort und überdeckte das Mal, das er vorher hinterlassen hatte, biss auf das Mal, bis es in einem dunklen lila auf dem Nacken leuchtete, und dann bewegte er sich weiter hinunter.

Harry stöhnte als Tom den sensiblen Punkt in seinem Nacken gefunden hatte und hart an ihm saugte. Toms Mund und Hände schienen überall auf ein Mal zu sein; berührten und küssten Stellen, von denen er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass sie so sensibel waren. Es tötete ihn. Er griff Tom Shirt fest und begann es aufzuknöpfen, um an die blasse Haut darunter zu kommen, und riss es grob auf. Er schob seine Hände über die muskulöse Brust und Rücken, erkundete die Makellose Haut. Da war kein Kratzer, wo Harry viele hatte. Es zeigte, dass der Dunkle Lord unantastbar war. _Nun, ich berühre ihn gerade,_ dachte Harry trocken mit Befriedigung, dann griff er nach dem Knopf von Toms Hose, wollte sie weg haben, damit er ihn sehen konnte. Aber Tom packte seine Hände und pinnte sie über seinen Kopf.

„Geduld, Kitten.", sagt Tom mit einem Glucksen.

Harry grollte genervt und legte seine Ohren flach an den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mehr waren und du folterst mich nur.", schloss er, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, als Toms Hand langsam seine Seite fuhr.

„Das ist, was ich tue", sagte Tom und nahm eine Brustwarze in seinen Mund. Harry keuchte und wölbte seinen Rücken, als die Zunge über die sensible Spitze wirbelte und er zog an seinen festgepinnten Armen, hoffnungslos irgendetwas, dass zu Tom gehörte, berühren wollend, aber er ließ seine Arme nicht los. Harry miaute vor Verlangen und zog ein letztes Mal an seinen Armen, bevor er sich zurücklegte und Tom tun ließ, was er wollte.

Tom grinste und bewegte sich zur anderen Brustwarze und lauschte Harrys Keuchen. Das war, was er wollte, Harrys totale Unterwerfung. Er hatte sie noch nicht, Harry hat nur für den Moment aufgegeben, aber er würde sie haben. Tom ließ die hart gewordene Brustwarze gehen und fuhr fort, sich hinab zu bewegen, küsste und saugte die weiche Haut.

Harry versuchte, seine Arme nach unten zu bewegen, als Tom sie los ließ, aber er konnte sie nicht bewegen. Harry keuchte, als er Toms Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel fühlte und erschauerte. „Das ist nicht fair!", schaffte es Harry herauszubringen; zog erfolglos an seinen, durch einen Zauber gebundenen, Armen.

„Ich spiele nicht fair", sagte Tom mit einem Grinsen, als er seine Hände seine Oberschenkel hinunter gleiten ließ, spreizte sie langsam um seinen Preis hervor zu holen. Harrys Penis stand verspottend, erregiert und immer noch glänzend, von seinem vorherigen Orgasmus und neue Lusttropfen bildeten sich. Tom blies auf ihn und er zuckte vor Vorfreude.

Harry grollte frustriert und schaute nach unten, um Tom anzustarren. _Oh Gott, er wird nicht!_ dachte er hektisch. Tom senkte seinen Kopf. _Er wird! Oh Gott! Ohhhh!_ Harry stöhnte laut, als Toms heißer Mund ihn umschloss. Er krümmte seinen Rücken und schlang seinen Schwanz um Toms Nacken, ihn drängend, weiter zu machen.

Tom verstand den Hinweise und begann Harrys Penis herunter zu saugen. Seine Zunge um die Basis gleiten lassend, verfolgte er die dicke Vene darunter zurück, und fuhr nach oben um über den Schlitz lecken, schmeckte Lusttropfen, die hervorquollen. Dann glitt seine Hand Harrys Oberschenkel hoch, zu seinem Hoden und streichelte ihn sanft.

„Ah hah hah! Tom, nhg! I-Ich-"

Tom schaute hoch zu Harrys Gesicht, vor Schweiß glänzend und vor Lust gerötet. Er ließ Harry aus seinem Mund gleiten und fuhr seinen Körper wieder nach oben, platzierte kleine Küsse hier und da.

„Nein!", winselte Harry, „Mehr!"

„Ich will nicht, dass du zu früh kommst", flüsterte Tom. „Ich habe gerade erst mit dir angefangen."

Harry wimmerte und zog hoffnungslos an seinen Armen. „Lass mich gehen."

„Nicht jetzt, Kitten", sagte Tom.

„Das ist nicht fair."

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt. Ich.", ein Kuss „Spiele.", ein weiterer Kuss „Nicht fair.", flüsterte Tom und biss spielerisch in Harrys Katzenohr.

Harry lehnte sich nach oben und leckte Toms Kinn, das war alles, was er tun konnte. Tom schoss nach unten und nahm die Zunge in seinen Mund und Harry schnurrte erleichtert und zog seinen Schwanz Toms nackten Rücken herunter und schloss ihn um sein Bein. Tom schauderte, als er das Fell über sein Rückgrat reiben fühlte. Er brachte Harrys Beine sanft dazu, sich zu spreizen und platzierte sich selbst zwischen ihnen. Seine Finger glitschig machen führte er zwei Finger in Harrys geöffnetes Loch und begann ihn zu weiten.

Harry zuckte zusammen, _Okay, dass tat weh,_ dachte er und biss seine Lippe, versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Tom führte seine Finger weiter ein, bewegte sie und spreizte das Loch weiter, sodass er hineinpassen würde, dann führte er einen dritten ein. Harry wimmerte leise, und schloss dann schnell seinen Mund, hoffte, dass Tom es nicht gehört hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte.

Tom schaute auf und stoppte seine Finger, als er den Schmerz in Harrys Gesicht sah, „Tut es weh?"

„Nein", log Harry, ihn nicht anschauend.

„Harry…" Tom legte den Kopf zu Seite, um in Harrys Gesicht zu sehen. „Hab keine Angst es mir zu sagen. Ich werde aufhören, wenn es weh tut. Okay?" Harry nickte. „Nun. Tut es weh?"

„E-Ein bisschen.", flüsterte Harry.

Tom nickte und begann, seine Finger erneut zu bewegen, aber dieses Mal langsamer. „War das jetzt so schlimm?"

Harry errötete, „Nein. I-Ich dachte, du würdest aufhören."

–**Ich kann nicht aufhören**– murmelte Tom. Und es stimmte; es gab keinen Weg, dass er jetzt aufhören könnte. Nicht, nachdem er Harry hatte vor sich liegen sehen, nackt und vor Lust zitternd.

Als Harry genug geweitet war, zog Tom seinen Finger heraus und hob den Zauberspruch, der Harrys Arme festhielt, auf. Sobald der Zauberspruch aufgehoben war schlang Harry seine Arme um Toms Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss herunter. Er war hart und voller Leidenschaft und Lust. Ihre Zungen kollidierten brutal, jeder von ihnen versuchte den anderen zu dominieren. Harry gab schließlich auf und ließ Tom seinen Mund verschlingen während seine Hände über seinen Rücken in seine Hose glitten. Tom packte seine Handgelenke und drückte sie ein bisschen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er immer noch an der Reihe war und als Antwort ließ Harry seinen Körper entspannen, gab Tom seinen vollen Gehorsam. Tom grinste in den Kuss und ließ Harrys Handgelenke los.

Harry knöpfte ungeduldig Toms Hose auf und zog sie mit seiner Unterhose runter. Harry unterbrach den Kuss um zu atmen und an ihm runter zusehen.

Tom beobachtete, wie Harrys Augen sich weiteten und er errötete. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Harry", fragte er sanft, seinen Nacken küssend.

„N-Nein", schluckte Harry. _Nein? Willst du mich verarschen? Er ist groß!_ Und das war er wirklich. Toms Erektion stand stolz und groß, wie der Mann selbst; er war lang und dick, und sogar noch mehr, weil er hart war und Harry wusste, wo er reingehen würde. Er zitterte erwartungsvoll und hob seinen Kopf, um schüchtern wieder zu Tom zu gucken, der ihn beobachtete. Harry hob seine Arme und zog Toms Kopf runter für einen weiteren Kuss, als sein Schwanz über Toms Hüften fuhr und Toms Penis backte. Harry hörte Toms eingezogenen Atem und nahm das als gutes Zeichen, als er sanft mit seinem Fell über die Spitze strich.

Tom grollte aus seiner Kehle, „Vorsichtig Kitten", sagte Tom warnend. Das weiche Fell an ihm machte ihn verrückt und er konnte sich kaum beherrschen. „Ich werde nicht verantwortlich sein für das, was ich tue, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere."

Harry leckte seine Wange und flüsterte, „Dann beeil dich und nimm mich."

Tom grollte tief aus seiner Kehle und Harry schaute ihn nur unschuldig an, während sein Schwanz sündhafte Dinge mit Toms Penis machte. Der griff nach unten und wickelte den Schwanz von sich und spreizte Harry Beine weiter für ihn. Er griff nach einem Kissen und schob es unter Harry Hüften, um leicht anzuheben. Tom küsste ihn sanft, als er seinen Harten Penis befeuchtete.

„Bereit?"

Harry nickte und schlang seine Arme um Toms Nacken. „Ich bin bereit. **–Mach mich zu deinem–** flüsterte er, seine Ohren unterwürfig anlegend.

Tom küsste Harry wieder auf die Lippen, auf die Stirn und auf die Seite seines Nackens, als er sanft seine Beine zurückbog, sodass er die Öffnung sehen konnte. **–Du bist wunderschön–** zischte Tom, einen Finger neckend in das Loch schiebend, dann zog er es schnell raus bevor er sich langsam hinein schob.

Harry keuchte vor Schmerz, als er in ihn eindrang und weiter geweitet wurde, als der Finger es getan hatte und festigte seinen Griff um Toms Nacken. „E-Es tut weh", wimmerte er.

„Ich weiß", keuchte Tom, „Gib mir eine Minute." Tom fühlte Harry unter sich beben und begann seine Oberschenkel zu streicheln, als er fortfuhr, sich in Harrys engen, heißen Eingang zu schieben.

–**Du bissssst so eng!–** zischte Tom.

„S-Sorry", sagte Harry verwirrt, seine Ohren anlegend.

Tom biss eines von ihnen, „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Es fühlt sich gut an."

„W-Wirklich?", fragte Harry und stöhnte langsam, als der Schmerz begann, abzuflauen und Lust zu hinterlassen.

–**Jaaaaa,. Du bissssst sooooo ssssschmerzzzzzhaft eng um meinen Penisssss.–**

Harry zitterte über Toms, in Parselmund gesprochene, Worte. Dann bog er seinen Rücken plötzlich durch, als dieser Punkt tief in ihm getroffen wurde und stöhnte laut. Tom fuhr fort sich gegen ihn zu pressen, bis seine volle Länge komplett in Harrys warmen Körper eingedrungen war. Harry wackelte mit den Hüften und miaute, schlang seinen Schwanz um Toms Oberschenke, drängte ihn dazu sich zu bewegen.

„Geduld Harry", flüsterte Tom, wartete darauf, dass Harrys Körper sich ihm anpasste.

„Ich habe heute keine Geduld", keuchte Harry, schlang langsam seine Beine um ihn, sodass sie über Toms Hüften hingen.

„Ich kann es sehen. Und unglücklicherweise habe ich auch keine.", sagte Tom lustvoll und zog sich aus ihm zurück und stieß wieder hart in ihn.

„Aaaaaaah!", stöhnte Harry laut, als Tom seinen süßen Punkt traf und wölbte seine Hüften für mehr. „T-Tom! Mach das nochmal!"

Tom gluckste, aber gehorchte. Zog sich aus ihm zurück und stieß sich dann wieder zurück in ihn. Tom behielt dieses stetige Tempo bei und lauschte Harrys schwerem Keuchen kombiniert mit seinem eigenen. Mehrere Gedanken flogen durch seinen Kopf und die meisten drehten sich darum, wie heiß und eng Harry war. Andere fragten ihn, warum zur Hölle er das tat, aber er schob sie von sich. Es war unmöglich, dass er ihn danach töten könnte. Außerdem konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, dass er Harry Potter unter sich hatte. Nun, hier war er, mit Schweiß bedeckt und stöhnend vor Lust, während Tom immer wieder in ihn stieß. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gezogen, als er Harrys Stimme hörte.

„T-Tom. Härter.", keuchte Harry.

Tom zog sich aus ihm, bevor er heftig in ihn zurück stieß. Harrys Augen flogen auf und er warf den Kopf zurück und schrie. „Hart genug für dich?", grollte Tom, als er weiter in ihn stieß.

–**Jaaaaaa–** schnurrte Harry, seine Augen gefüllt mit Lust. **–Ich will mehr–**

Tom stöhnte leise über den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und er setzte sein neues Tempo fort. In ihn rein und raus stoßend und ihre Hüften zusammenpressend und reibend, was beide vor Lust herausschreien ließ.

Harry war im Himmel. Niemals hatte er sich so gut gefühlt. Tom war groß und dick, in ihm, füllte ihn komplett aus, es war, als ob er einen Teil von ihm, der gefehlt hatte, gefunden hätte. Lust raste weiterhin durch seinen Körper, brachte ihn dazu lüstern zu stöhnen. Er stieß seine Hüften nach oben für mehr. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen und forderte von Tom immer wieder, schneller zu machen und Tom folgte dem eifrig. Er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war, der die Geist betäubende Lust empfing. Hoch, in Toms Gesicht sehend, konnte Harry die Lust den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Seine roten Augen glühten in seinem sanften blutrot und er hatte einen Ausdruck von intensiver Konzentration und Lust. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass Tom so ausdrucksvoll sein könnte; er hatte nur gewusst, dass Voldemort eine steinkalte Maske getragen.

Harry schlang seine Arme eng um Toms Nacken, klammerte sich fest an ihn um so nah wie möglich an Tom zu kommen, als sein Körper sich mit jedem Stoß in ihn bewegte. Tom strich mit seiner Hand hinter Harrys Nacken und zog ihn für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich hoch. Er stürzte mit seiner Zunge hart in die heiße Höhle und Harry öffnete seinen Mund willig weiter. Harry stöhnte, als sein Mund geplündert wurde und die Stöße sogar noch gröber wurden.

„Ngh! Tom!", keuchte Tom, seinen Mund wegziehend und seinen Rücken wölbend, als Tom besonders hart zustieß und griff Toms Schultern, als er seine Leisten anspannte.

Tom zischte vor Schmerz, als er Harrys Nägel sich, schärfer als sie sein sollten, in seine Schulter bohren fühlte. Aber es schien nur die Lust zu steigern. Harry keuchte immer und immer wieder seinen Namen und es machte Tom verrückt. Er strich seine Hand Harrys Oberschenkel hoch und griff damit um Harrys nassen Penis.

Harry keuchte, als Tom begann ihn langsam zu streicheln. „T-Tom! I-Ich… Ich k-ko…"

–**Komm für mich Harry–** zischte Tom in Harrys Ohr, stieß wild rein und raus, aus der engen Hitze, alle Selbstkontrolle verloren. **–Nur für mich–**

–**Für dich–** Harry keuchte schwer. **–Nur für dich! –** „Ahhhhh!" Harry schrie und wölbte seinen Rücken in Ekstase und kam hart, spritzte überall über seine Brust und tropfte Toms Hand herunter.

Die Wände, die Toms Penis umgaben, klemmten ihn brutal ein, als Harry kam und Tom schrie. Er packte Harrys Hüften und stieß vorwärts und kam, spritzte seinen Samen tief in Harrys warmen Körper. Er stöhnte laut, als er bis zum letzten Tropfen entleert wurde und sank auf Harry zusammen.

Harry schloss seine Arme eng um Toms Nacken und hielt ihn ganz nah, als sie beide versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Schwanz war immer noch um Toms Oberschenkel geschlossen und das Ende wackelte, zeigte Harrys Freude und Zufriedenheit.

Nach einer Weise hob Tom seinen Kopf und schaute runter auf Harry. Seine Ohren lagen eng an seinem Kopf, Augen geschlossen und er konnte seinen Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen hin und her wackeln. Er brauchte eine Minute um zu begreifen, dass Harry sogar schnurrte. Er lächelte sanft und schmiegte sich an Harrys Nacken und der tat das Selbe. „Es ist zu spät, es gibt jetzt keinen Weg mehr zurück.", flüsterte Tom. Harrys Ohren richteten sich in stiller Frage auf. –**Du bist nun mein und ich werde dich nie mehr gehen lassen–**

Harry lächelte und schnurrte laut. **–Okay–**

Tom gluckste und küsste seinen Kopf. Dann zog er sich sanft aus ihm zurück und legte sich neben Harry. Harry miaute protestierend und rollte sich auf Tom zusammen. „Bist du sicher, dass das okay für dich ist?", fragte Tom.

„Uh huh", sagte Harry sich an Tom schmiegend.

„Gut", sagte Tom und schlang seine Arme um Harry, zog ihn näher an sich.

Harry seufzte zufrieden. Dann, nach ein paar Minuten, senkte er seine Ohren und sah auf. „Tom?"

„Ja, Schatz,?"

Harry biss sich nervös auf die Lippe, Schmetterlinge füllten seinen Bauch und er kämpfte mit den Worten. Tom schaute herunter. „Harry? Was stimmt nicht?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, nicht stimmte nicht; alles war absolut perfekt. Nur eine Sache würde es noch besser machen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schaute hoch in Toms Augen. „I-Ich liebe dich."

Tom lehnte sich zurück vor Schock und untersuchte sein Gesicht. Die Liebe dort, die in Harrys Augen schien, war unmöglich zu übersehen. Er lächelte. „Ich dich auch."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Tom das Selbe fühlen würde oder es sagen würde, er wollte lediglich, dass Tom wusste, was er fühlte, Abweisung war das Einzige, worüber er sich hatte Sorgen machen müssen. Aber er musste nicht mehr, da Tom das Selbe fühlte. Obwohl er es nicht genau gesagt hatte, in Toms Augen sehend, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. Tom liebte ihn. Glück schwoll in Harry an und er schmiegte sich noch näher in Toms Arme. Alles war perfekt.

Und so begann sein neues Leben mit Tom.

**Kapitel 9:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9:**

Albus Dumbledore war besorgt. Sein wertvollster Schüler, der, den er als seinen eigenen Enkel betrachtete, wurde vermisst. Es war nicht wie normalerweise, wenn Harry verschwand. Albus hatte immer gewusst, wo er während dieser Zeit gewesen war und er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung gehabt, was Harry tat, und er hatte fast immer seine Freunde bei sich. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Harry war nun über einen Monat verschwunden und niemand hatte seinen Kopf oder Schwanz gesehen. Und er meinte das wörtlich.

Einen Monat zuvor war der Zaubertrankmeister rein gekommen, so sauer wie immer, einen sehr verwirrten Draco Malfoy führend. Draco behauptete, dass er in das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer gekommen war, während Harry Nachsitzen hatte und, dass er seinen Zaubertrank vermasselt hatte und sich selbst in eine Katze verwandelt hatte. Dann war er verschwunden, einfach so und er behauptete, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte. Albus hatte den jungen Slytherin natürlich direkt durchschaut und gewusst, dass er gelogen hatte und etwas mit Harrys neuer Zwangslage zu tun hatte.

Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Was eine Rolle spielte war, dass irgendwo dort draußen ein verirrtes schwarzes Kätzchen war, wahrscheinlich vollkommen verängstigt. Er hatte den Orden nach ihm suchen lassen, aber es war ziemlich schwierig nach etwas so kleinem zu suchen, und sie hatten keine Hinweise. Albus hatte unter Dutzenden schwarzer Katzen gesucht, keine von ihnen war Harry. Da war keine Spur von ihm irgendwo. Er war nur … verschwunden. Aber wie? Man konnte in Hogwarts nicht apparieren oder disapparieren, er musste es wissen, er war der Schulleiter, also wie war Harry raus gekommen? Wo war er jetzt?

Albus seufzte und rieb seine Stirn und schaute dann aus dem Fenster, raus zu den vielen Schülern, die das Gelände durchstreiften, ahnungslos, was vor sich ging, _Sie viele Fragen und dennoch keine Antworten,_ dachte er. Seine Sorge war, dass Voldemort es herausfinden würde und die Situation ausnutzen würde. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass es eine perfekte Gelegenheit war, endlich zu beenden was er sich vorgenommen hatte, wo Harry ohne Schutz dort draußen war. Albus schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Nein. Sie mussten Harry zuerst finden. Er war ihre Einzige Hoffnung den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Aber es schien, dass der Dunkle Lord in letzter Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen war, einen Angriff zu planen und zwar einen großen. Es war zur rechten Zeit und doch ungünstig, hauptsächlich, weil es ihn ablenkte während sie versuchten Harry zu finden, aber es wäre ein Desaster, wenn sie ihn handeln lassen würden. Severus war unerwartet gerufen worden und war zu seinem ‚Meister' los geeilt. Alles was Albus tun konnte, war zu warten und sehen was Tom plante, was Severus Kooperation erforderte, und es aufhalten.

Das Schlechte am warten während einer schlechten Situation war, dass man sich immer schlimmere Szenarien vorstellte. Albus war gerade dabei, sich ein verängstigtes schwarzes Kätzchen vorzustellen, dass über eine Mugglestraße mit entgegenkommenden Verkehr rannte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Er sprang leicht auf, dann fasste er sich und begrüßte einen Severus Snape, der leicht außer Atem war.

Er lächelte breit. „Ah Severus. Wie lief es?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Potter!"

**xxx**

Zwei Stunden später, nach einer hastigen Erklärung von Severus, rief Albus ein Notfallmeeting des Ordens ein. Nun wartete er am Kopf des langen Küchentischs von Grimmauld Platzt Nummer 12 darauf, dass alle da waren. Als sie da waren bat er um Ruhe.

„Es tut mir leid euch so plötzlich von eurem Terminkalender wegzuziehen, aber wir haben Harrys Aufenthaltsort gefunden."

Lautes erleichtertes und verwirrtes Gemurmel durchflutete den Raum. Wenn sie es herausgefunden hatten, warum war er dann nicht hier?

„Wo ist er Albus?", fragte Remus Lupin, offensichtliche Sorge stand im Gesicht des Werwolfs.

Albus machte eine Pause und sah, dass jeder sein Gesucht zu ihm gewandt hatte. „Im Haus von Lord Voldemort", sagte er letztendlich. Ein kollektives Keuchen entstand und alle begannen ihre Fragen zu äußern.

„Wie ist er dorthin gekommen?"

„Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Wie sollen wir ihn dort raus holen?"

„Weiß Du-weißt-schon-wer- es?"

Albus hob seine Hand für Ruhe und der Raum wurde allmählich leise. „Nun. Ich weiß nicht, wie er dort hingekommen ist, aber er ist es. Von den, was Severus mir gesagt hat, geht es Harry gut." Ein erleichtertes Seufzen durchzog den Raum.

„Woher weißt du, dass es er war?", fragte Molly Weasley.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich vorhin gerufen", sagte Severus leise, zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, „Potter saß auf seinem Schoß."

„Aber wie-"

„Schwarze Katze, grüne Augen. Außerdem hat er mich erkannt. Es war er. Er schien sogar sehr zufrieden dort.", sagte Severus flach.

„Wie kann er zufrieden sein?", schnauzte Remus, unfähig seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Er hat geschnurrt!", höhnte Severus.

Remus öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern. „Remus. Severus", warnte Albus sanft und Remus schloss seinen Mund und wandte sich ab. „Ich weiß, dass du besorgt bist Remus. Aber du musst ruhig bleiben. Kämpfen wird uns nicht weiter bringen, Harry zu helfen."

Remus nickte. „Weiß Voldemort, dass es Harry ist."

Albus schaute zu Severus. „Es schien nicht so.", antwortete Severus. „Aber er weiß, dass Potter verschwunden ist."

„Woher?", fragte jemand.

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte Severus.

„Sein Sohn muss ihm erzählt haben, was passiert ist, der es im Gegenzug Du-weißt-schon-wem erzählt hat.", sagte Kingsley. Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Weiß er, dass Harry eine Katze ist?"

„Wenn er es weiß, hat der Dunkle Lord nichts gesagt. Wenn er es nicht weiß, hat er noch nicht zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.", erklärte Severus. „Der Dunkle Lord ist momentan selbst nach Potter am suchen."

„Wir müssen ihn dort raus holen", klagte Molly, „Bevor ER es heraus findet."

„Ich weiß Molly", sagte Albus ruhig. „Nun, Severus. Gibt es einen Weg um unbemerkt in Riddle Manor rein zu kommen?"

Severus dachte einen Moment nach. „Das denke ich nicht. Der Dunkle Lord hat sein Haus gut geschützt. Er würde augenblicklich wissen, wenn jemand eingebrochen wäre."

„Dachte ich mich", murmelte Albus, seinen Bart streichelnd.

„Wenn ich darf, Schulleiter", sagte Severus langsam. „Jemand sollte gehen, den der Dunkle Lord für vertrauenswürdig hält…" Er verstummte und beobachtete jeden im Raum.

Albus Augen begannen zu glitzern. „Severus, bietest du an, Harry zu retten?"

„Oh Severus! Würdest du das tun?", fragte Molly, ihre Augen glitzerten mit Tränen.

Severus grinste spöttisch. „Ich bin der Einzige, der herein und herauskommen kann ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen."

„Aber du wirst es tun?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Offensichtlich.", antwortete Severus flach, seine Arme verschränkend. „Es ist so, dass ich mich um das Gör sorge, er ist nur der Einzige, der die Macht hat den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen."

Albus lächelte, „Dann steht es gest. Severus wird Harry zurück zu uns nach Hause bringe."

Severus nickte. „Es wird nicht einfach sein. Ich muss die Bewegungen des Dunklen Lord und seiner Todesser sorgsam beobachten um sicher rein und raus zu gelangen."

„Versuch nicht erwischt zu werden. Wir brauchen dich noch.", sagte Albus, ihn über seine Halbmond Brille anschauend.

„Werde ich nicht. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein. Ihn zu finden, wird das Problem sein.", sagte Severus in Gedanken. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass der Dunkle Lord Potter die ganze Zeit nah bei sich behält."

„Warum?", fragte jemand, „Warum würde er so ein kleines Ding wie eine Katze nah bei sich halten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Albus nachdenklich. _Das ist die Frage, nicht wahr Tom? Warum?_

„Komfort?", sprach jemand.

Alle schnaubten. „Sehr unwahrscheinlich."

„Vielleicht nur als Gesellschaft?"

„Möglicherweise.", sagte Albus, und dann wandte er sich zu Severus, als der auf stand um zu gehen. „Pass auf dich auf und viel Glück."

Er nickte und ging mit wehendem Umhang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10:**

Severus Snape konnte nicht glauben, dass er dies tat. Sogar nach einem Monat des Planens und Beobachtens von Todesser Bewegungen aus der Ferne und des Aushecken eines perfekten Plans. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. _Warum zur Hölle setzte ich mein Leben aufs Spiel um diesen Bengel zu retten?_ dachte Severus, angewidert um die Ecke des Korridors, in das Haus von Riddle guckend. _Warum lasse ich es nicht jemand anderen tun? Aber nein. Ich musste meinen dummen Mund öffnen._

Er wartete für zwei Minuten, dann ging er schnell den Korridor entlang und verstecke sich wieder. Er war in der Lage gewesen ohne Probleme ins Manor zu kommen; solange man das Dunkle Mal trug wurde man hinein gelassen. Er hoffte nur, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Präsenz, durch die Zauber um ihn herum, nicht bemerkte. _Jetzt müsste der Todesser im Dienst vorbei gehen… Ah. Da ist er._ dachte Severus, als der große, stämmige Man vorbei und aus seinem Sichtfeld ging und Severus ging schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Nach 15 Minuten des heimlich Korridore herunter Gehens und Todesser Ausweichens, gelangte Severus endlich zur Treppe und ging hoch in den zweiten Stock. Er machte eine Pause um nachzudenken_. Wo könnte Potter sein? Das Büro des Dunklen Lords oder sein Schlafzimmer?_ Severus grauste es bei dem Gedanken in die privaten Gemächer des Dunklen Lords schleichen zu müssen. Niemandem wurde erlaubt dorthin zu gehen. Aber er würde, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Katzen werden um diese Zeit herum Mittagsschlaf halten, richtig? dachte Severus, einen schnellen _Tempus_ sprechend und er las 12:37. _Ja. Also wird er im Schlafzimmer schlafen,_ schloss Severus. Er straffte seine Schultern und ging die Treppen weiter leise hoch.

_Der Dunkle Lord kann nicht die ganze Zeit eine Katze bei sich haben._ Genau jetzt wusste er, dass Lord Voldemort sehr beschäftigt damit war ein wichtiges Meeting mit den Werwölfen nächste Woche vorzubereiten und er sollte nicht gestört werden, jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt um zu handeln.

Er ging schnell den Korridor hinab und bog zu einem anderen ab. Er erstarrt in der Mitte des Ganges. Jemand kam. Er schaute sich hektisch nach einem Platzt zum verstecken um, als die Schritte näher kamen. Er öffnete eine Tür zu seiner Rechten und glitt hinein, schloss die Tür, ließ aber einen Spalt offen. Severus begutachtete seine Umgebung und stellte mit Desinteresse fest, dass er in einem ungenutzten Schlafzimmer war und drehte sich zurück zur Tür um, um zu lauschen. Die Schritte waren leicht, aber nah und da war ein… Summen? _Warum sollte jemand summen? Besonders an einem Ort wie diesem, _dachte Severus und schaute um die Ecke der Tür, packte seinen Zauberstab fest. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zog vor Überraschung scharf den Atem ein.

Harry lag auf der Couch in Toms Büro, beobachtete ihn beim arbeiten und las ein Buch, dass er aus Toms Bücherregal genommen hatte. Er sah Tom mit einem Lächeln zu, sein Schwanz schwang im der Luft hin und her, als er ihn sich konzentrieren beobachtete.

Tom machte eine Menge Gesichter, wenn er arbeitete. Verwirrung, Ärger, Müdigkeit, Triumph. All das zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, wie bei jedem anderen auch, was der Grund war, weshalb es ihn erstaunte, dass der Dunkle Lord so ausdrucksvoll sein konnte.

Harry setzt sich langsam auf, als er sah, dass Tom erstarrte und begann durch verschiedene Stapel Papier zu wühlen. „Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube ich habe etwas in unserem Schlafzimmer vergessen."

Harry wackelte erleichtert mit dem Schwanz. Seid sie beide ihre erste Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten, hatte Tom begonnen sein Schlafzimmer als „ihr" Schlafzimmer zu bezeichnen. Ein Beweis dafür, dass sie ein Paar waren. Es befriedigte ihn unendlich. „Was war es?", fragte er.

„Es ist ein Stapel Papier mit Namen und Plänen, der auf meinem Schreibtisch steht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn vergessen konnte. Es ist ein großer Stapel.", murmelte Tom.

„Ich hole ihn!", bot Harry an, sich auf die Chance stürzend, nützlich zu sein.

Tom sah auf und lächelte, „Würdest du?"

„Yup! Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Okay."

„Auf deinem Schreibtisch, richtig?", fragte er, aus der Tür tretend.

„Ja. Du kannst ihn nicht übersehen."

„Okay.", sagte Harry und ging die Halle hinab, mit dem Schwanz wedelnd, als er ging. Er gähnte; _Es ist schon Mittagsschlafzeit. Ich beeile mich besser._ dachte Harry und beschleunigte sein Tempo leicht, während er sich in seinem neuen Zuhause umsah und an die letzten zwei Monate zurück dachte.

Der einzige Schluss zu dem er kam war, dass Harry unverkennbar, unerträglich glücklich war. Er liebte Tom und Tom liebte ihn, alles war perfekt. Der letzte Monat war wundervoll. Jede Nacht hatten Tom und er Sex und er war in der Lage sich in seinem Armen eng zusammen zu rollen und zu schlafen. Dann wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf und sah Toms Gesicht mit seinen starken Armen um ihn gelegt. Eine wunderbare Art in den Tag zu starten.

Die würden sie zusammen ein Bad nehmen, um die Überbleibsel der letzten Nacht loszuwerden. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein Mensch war, war er immer noch zum Teil eine Katze und er hasste es nass zu sein, außer wenn er unbedingt musste. Aber baden mit Tom war sehr angenehm. Nach ihrem Bad würden sie sich gegenseitig abtrocknen und sich anziehen. Und Tom würde das Innere seiner Katzenohren mit größter Sorgfalt saubermachen, immer einen schnurrenden Harry hinterlassen. Dann würde ihr Tag beginnen.

Als erstes kam das Frühstück, dann würde er Tom helfen, wo immer er konnte, wenn er seinen Papierkram erledigte, das Mittagessen, Mittagsschlaf, Zeit mit Tom zu spielen, dann Abendessen, manchmal mehr Arbeit oder sie würde Fernsehen schauen und eine Weile herum liegen, biss es Schlafenszeit war. Yup, sein Leben war super.

Am Anfang war er darauf beschränkt worden, in Toms Raum oder seinem Büro zu bleiben. Nur herausgelassen, wenn Die Todesser nicht da waren. Und wenn sie da waren und in Toms Büro kamen, musste Harry sich in seine Kätzchenform verwandeln, da Harry bemerkt hatte, dass dies seine Animagusform war, und sich verstecken.

Er war zuerst von seiner Form enttäuscht, wollte etwas angsteinflößenderes sein oder zumindest größer, aber Tom hatte es genossen, sein kleines Kätzchen wiederzuhaben, also war es nicht so schlimm. Und er konnte in dieser Form mit Tom spielen; er war nun ein bisschen zu groß für sein Wollknäuel und so war es einfacher. Aber es sah, dass Tom seine menschliche Form lieber mochte, also blieb er in dieser. Einmal hatte er gefragt, warum er seine menschliche Form lieber mochte, wenn er sein Kitten haben könnte und Tom antwortete „Mehr zum anschauen", was in einer ausgelassenen Knutschsession endete.

Harry grinste zu sich selbst und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich die Papiere, die Tom wollte, und drückte sie an seine Brust, als er sich auf den Weg zurück machte. Er schwang seinen Schwanz vor und zurück, während er ging und begann zu summen, als er an Tom dachte, ihn immer im Vordergrund seiner Gedanken. Er lächelte verträumt, als er sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte.

Überraschender Weise konnte Tom sehr romantisch sein. Dinner draußen auf dem Balkon, Kerzen, Wein, dann Sex. Oh ja. Eine Menge davon. Er kicherte leise. Harry war letzte Nacht mehr als nur ein bisschen beschwipst gewesen und er hatte Tom beschuldigt, ihn betrunken gemacht zu haben. Aber Tom hatte es bestritten und ihn ins Bett gebracht. Er umarmte die Papiere fester und beschleunigte sein Tempo, begierig Tom zu sehen.

Auf halbem Weg den Flur herunter machte er eine Pause, seine Ohren erhaschten ein Geräusch vor sich. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ging weiter. _Wahrscheinlich ein Todesser,_ dachte Harry abschätzig.

Ja, die Todesser wussten nun von ihm. Er war in der Küche gewesen um ein Glas Milch zu holen, als eine ganze Gruppe von ihnen herein kam. Es war zu spät, um sich zu verstecken und sie sahen ihn. Er war durch Bellatrix Lestrange, die immer noch Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht hatte von ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen, in weniger als zwei Sekunden unter dem Cruciatus auf dem Boden. Sie hatte zusammen mit den anderen herausgefunden, dass das kleine Kätzchen, das der Dunkle Lord mit sich herum geschleppt hatte, niemand anderes als Harry Potter war.

Sie waren alle begierig darauf gewesen, ihn zu Voldemort zu bringen, aber sie hatten keine Chance bekommen, als Tom herein rannte, da er seine Schreie hörte und sie alle mit dem Cruciatus belegte und Harrys zitternden Körper an sich zog. Sie waren sprachlos, ob dieser Aktion, besonders Bellatrix. Aber Tom gab ihnen keine Erklärung, sagte nur, dass er in zehn Minuten alle Todesser unten in seinem Thronsaal sehen wollte und verließ sie dort stehen, um ihn in ihren Raum zu bringen.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was während dieses Meetings passiert war, aber Tom hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Harry Potter nun mit ihm zusammen lebte, dass Harry **SEIN** war und niemand ihn berühren durfte, außer wenn sie bestraft werden wollten. Und es hatte eine Menge Crucios gebraucht, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. So war Harry frei, ohne Probleme im Haus herum zu streifen.

Er kam sogar mit einigen von ihnen gut aus. Bellatrix war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sie war sehr rasend vor Wut, also mied sie ihn und er sie.

Harry ging weiter vorwärts, als er hörte, wie eine Tür sich hinter ihm öffnete. Er begann sich umzudrehen, als eine Hand sich über seinen Mund legte und eine weitere um seine Brust griff, ihn gegen eine harte Brust ziehend. Er ließ die Papiere los und sie flogen auf den Boden, überall verteilt, und er versuchte die Hand von seinem Mund zu ziehen, um zu schreien, während er gegen seinen Fänger ankämpfte.

Severus zischte vor Schmerz, als der Katzenjunge in seine Hand biss und verstärkte seinen Griff. „Beruhige dich Potter!"

Harry beruhigte sich. Er kannte diese Stimme. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht und schaute in die dunklen Augen seines Tränkeprofessors. Seine Augen weiteten sich und Snape ließ ihn gehen und er drehte sich endgültig herum. „Snape?", zischte Harry sich umsehend, „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Unglücklicherweise bin ich hier um dich zu retten", schnarrte er.

„Warum?"

Snape spottete leise und verschränkte seine Arme. „Denk nach, Potter. Du bist im Haus des Dunklen Lords. Der Orden hat überall nach dir gesucht. Ich bin hier um dich zurück zu bringen."

Harry senke seine Ohren vor Scham, er hatte nicht ein Mal an den Orden gedacht, aber er kannte bereits seine Entscheidung. „Ich will nicht zurück gehen.", sagte er leise, langsam zurück tretend.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich dramatisch und seine Arme fielen an seinen Seiten herab. „Was?"

„Ich will nicht gehen", wiederholte er, weiter zurück gehend.

_Ist er verrückt?_ dachte Snape, seine Augen verengend. _Der Dunkle Lord muss etwas mit ihm gemacht haben,_ Severus schaute sich um, die Papiere in Augenschein nehmend. Das Word ‚Botengang' schoss durch seinen Kopf, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Potter Botengänge für den Dunklen Lord erledigen würde. Schon ihn lebend und als Mensch zu sehen, war genug um Fragen in ihm aufzubringen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum willst du nicht zurück?", fragte er, einen Schritt vorwärts machend.

„Ich will einfach nicht. Mir gefällt es hier."

„Sei nicht dumm, Potter. Dir gefällt es hier nicht."

„Doch, das tut es!", schrie Harry und begann sich umzudrehen und zu Tom zu rennen. Aber Snape packte ihn wieder. „Lass mich los!"

„Nein. Du wirst zurück zum Orden gehen. Und sei leise.", zischte Snape.

„Nein! Ich will nicht zurück", schrie Harry, sich heftig wehrend. „Du kannst mich nicht zwingen. Du kannst nicht. TOM!", schrie er.

Snape schlug seine Hand über Potters Mund. „Du bist verrückt. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich töten."

_Nein, wird er nicht. Er liebt mich,_ dachte Harry, sich immer noch wehrend.

„Hör auf zu zappeln. Sei einfach leise.", zischte Snape, schaute sich um, hoffend, dass niemand sie gehört hatte.

Harry befreite seinen Mund und sagte: „Nein. Lass mich gehen. Ich will nicht zurück. TOM! T-"

Snape schlug seine Hand wieder über seinen Mund. „Fein. Wie du willst."

Harry fühlte etwas in seinen Rücken stechen und ein geflüstertes Wort. Und dann wusste er nichts mehr.

**xxx**

Tom, zurück in seinem Büro, tippte mit seinen Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch und schaute auf zum dritten Mal in zwei Minuten auf die Uhr. Etwas stimmte nicht, er wusste es. Harry war seit zehn Minuten verschwunden. Es dauerte nicht so lang, die Treppen hochzugehen, seine Papiere zu holen, und zurück zu gehen. Er dachte, dass er vielleicht von etwas aufgehalten wurde und mehr Zeit brauchte. Nun war er nur besorgt.

Tom stand auf und verließ das Büro. Er stoppte in der Küche, um nachzusehen, ob Harry dort war. Manchmal hielt er dort an, um ein Glas Milch zu holen, aber er war nicht da. Er ging die Treppe hinauf und ging den Gang hinab und ging zum anderen. Er erstarrte, als er die Papiere entdecke, die überall über den Boden verteilt waren.

"Harry?", rief Tom zögerlich, sein Herz schlug rasend schnell. Nichts. Er ging weiter, schritt über die Papiere und runter in ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Tür öffnend, sah er, dass Harry nicht dort war. Er ging schnell in den Raum. "Harry", rief er wieder, die Tür zum Badezimmer auf schleudernd. Er war nicht da. "Das ist nicht lustig."  
Er verließ das Zimmer und begann, nach ihm suchend, jede Tür zu öffnen und zu schließen. Seine Bewegungen hektisch und unregelmäßig, als er das ganze Haus durchsuchte. Die Bibliothek, die Küche, das Spielzimmer (wie Harry es nannte), sein Büro und erneut ihr Schlafzimmer. Immer noch nichts.  
Seine Todesser waren neugierig und ein wenig nervös, als ihr Lord im Haus herum rannte, mit Sorge über sein Gesicht geschrieben. Normalerweisen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte, wurde einer von ihnen bestraft.  
Aber nachdem er überall nachgesehen hatte, wo er nachsehen konnte, kam er zu einem erschreckenden Ergebnis.  
Harry war weg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11:**

Als Harry langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, hörte er Leute um ihn herum reden.  
"...mit ihm passiert?"  
"...weiß...Ihn gefunden..."  
"...richtig?"  
Je mehr er aufmachte, desto mehr Worte machten Sinn. Sie redeten über ihn, da war er sich sicher. _Wo bin ich?_ dachte Harry. Er bewegte seinen Kopf leicht.  
_Ich liege auf einem Bett und es riecht nach Desinfektionsmittel. Ich kenne diesen Geruch. Aber woher..._

"Warum sieht er so aus? Was ist mit den-den Ohren?"  
"Meine Vermutung ist, dass entweder der Zaubertrank nachgelassen hat, oder jemand ein Gegenmittel gemacht hat, dass ihn so zurück gelassen hat."  
"Warum hast du ihn betäubt?"  
"Ich musst", schnarrte jemand, "Er wollte nicht gehen."  
_Ich kenne diese Stimme,_ dachte Harry.  
"Was? Warum sollte er bei-bei diesem Monster bleiben wollen."  
_Ich kenne diese Stimme ebenfalls. Was macht Remus hier?_ dachte er verwirrt. _Und haben sie Monster gesagt? Welches Monster? Das ist unwichtig, Tom wird mich beschützen. Warte, Tom! Wo ist Tom?_ Harry blinzelte mit den Augen wegen des Sonnenlichts, das in seine Augen strahlte und hob eine Hand um sie abzuschirmen.  
"Er ist wach!", sagte eine Frauenstimme und sprach dann direkt zu ihm. "Mr. Potter. Wie fühlen sie sich?"  
Harry spähte mit einem Auge zu ihr hoch. "Madame Pomfrey?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
"Ja, mein Lieber. Du bist in Hogwarts. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."  
"In Sicherheit?", fragte Harry. Dann kam alles zurück. Dass er Toms Papiere holen ging, dass er von Snape angegriffen wurde...  
Er schoss im Bett hoch und schaute sich hektisch um und die Leute um ihn herum sprangen überrascht zurück. "Wo bin ich? Wo ist Tom?"  
Madam Pomfrey drückte ihn zurück gegen die Kissen. "Es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung Harry. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass du in Hogwarts bist"  
"Hogwarts? Nein! Das ist nicht richtig. Ich sollte in Riddle Manor sein. Ich will zurück!"  
"Harry", sagte Remus vorwärts gehend. "Das meinst du sicher nicht so."  
"Doch tue ich! Ich will zurück. Ich will meinen Tom!", jammerte Harry, seine Ohren anlegend und seinen Schwanz um sich legend.  
"Du weißt, wer Tom ist, richtig? Er ist Voldemort", argumentierte Remus, "Du hasst ihn."  
"Ich weiß das, aber es ist mir egal. Ich liebe ihn!", schrie Harry und sprang aus dem Bett.  
Alle keuchten und standen still vor Schock. So machte Harry einen Satz zur Tür, aber Snape schnappte seinen Arm.  
"Lass mich los!", schnappte Harry.  
"Potter, du hast offensichtlich Wahnvorstellungen."  
"Habe ich nicht. Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn!", schrie er, "Ich will zurück!"  
"Potter-"  
"Nein! Ich will es nicht hören. Ich gehe zurück."  
"Wirst du nicht. Ich habe nicht mein Leben riskiert um dich zu retten, nur damit du wieder gefangen wirst", zischte Snape, schaute aber leicht genervt.  
"Das ist deine Schuld. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten gerettet zu werden. Mir ging es dort gut.", rief Harry, sich immer noch wehrend, sogar seine Krallen und in Snapes Arm schlagend, aber er bewegte sich nicht.  
"Harry. Du musst dich beruhigen", sagte Remus besänftigend, versuchte seinen Schock zu überwinden.  
"Nein, ich werde mich nicht beruhigen. Ihr habt mich von Tom weggebracht."  
"Harry. Bitte sei vernünftig."  
"Nein! Nein, ich will zurück!"  
Warum konnte sie nicht verstehen? Harry war verliebt und sie hatten ihn weggebracht. Kein Zweifel, Tom war gerade jetzt panisch vor Sorge. Er musste zurück. Er begann an dem Arm zu ziehen und zu zerren, nur um wieder einen Zauberstab in seinem Gesicht zu haben. Und dann wurde wieder alles schwarz.

**xxx**

Remus sprang nach vorn und fing Harry auf, als er fiel. "War das nötig, Severus?"  
"Natürlich war es das", sagte Snape, seinen Arm heilend und seinen Zauberstab wegpackend. "Er hat versucht zurück zum Dunklen Lord zu gehen. Potter ist offensichtlich nicht bei vollem Verstand."

"Ja, nun. Wir werden herausfinden, was mit ihm nicht stimmt und es wieder richten. Leg ihn hier hin", sagte Madame Pomfrey, zu einem Bett gestikulierend.  
Remus legte Harry sanft hin und strich sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht. Er griff zögerlich nach einem der flauschigen Ohren und es schnippte von alleine weg von ihm. Remus seufzte verwirrt und nahm wieder an der Unterhaltung teil.  
"Was glaubst du, dass er hat?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat wahrscheinlich etwas getan, um Harry glauben zu lassen, dass er zu ihm gehört."  
"Ein Confunduszauber (Verwirrungszauber) wahrscheinlich."  
"Wir werden sehen."  
Sie drehten sich alle um, als die Flügeltüren sich öffneten und den Schulleiter zeigten.  
"Ist er hier?", fragte er augenblicklich. "Ist er in Sicherheit?"  
"Ja Albus. Er ist hier", sagte Madame Pomfrey, zu dem Bett gestikulierend, in dem Harry lag.  
Albus seufzte erleichtert. "Severus?"  
Snape ging vorwärts. "Ich hatte keine Probleme hinein und hinaus zu kommen, ohne das jemand meine Präsenz bemerkt hat. Aber heraus zu kommen war etwas schwieriger. Potter... wollte nicht gehen."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ich habe ihn durch das Haus des Dunklen Lord laufend gefunden, komplett gesund und sich weigernd zu gehen. Ich... musste Gewalt anwenden."  
"Ich verstehe. Und er war nicht verletzt?"  
"Nichts, dass ich sehen konnte. Er ging nur den Flur entlang, als ob er es jeden Tag täte, sogar mit Todessern überall herum rennend."  
"Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich."  
"Albus. Er hat behauptete, dass er in Voldemort verliebt wäre", sagte Remus.  
Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich leicht. "Verliebt?"  
"Das ist es, was er gesagt hat."  
"Oh Gott. Nun, das ist zweifellos etwas, was wir überprüfen müssen."  
"Aber wie?", fragte Remus, "Nach allem, was Voldemort ihm angetan hat, wie kann er... wie kann er...", er brach ab.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir werden warten müssen bis Harry aufwacht um zu erfahren, was wirklich passiert ist."

**xxx**

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, saß Dumlbedore neben seinem Bett. "Guten Tag Harry."  
"Professor?", fragte er benommen.  
"Du hast uns sehr erschreckt, mein Junge. Bist du in Ordnung?"  
"Uh huh. Ich bin okay. Was ist passiert?"  
"Es scheint, dass du hysterisch geworden bist, als du aufgewacht bist und Professor Snape musste bändigen."  
"Ich wette er hat es genossen", murrte Harry bitter, als er sich aufsetzte und die Augen rieb.  
"Ja nun, er hat getan, was nötig war."  
Harry schnaubte und Dumbledore fuhr fort zu lächeln und zu zwinkern.  
"Es scheint, dass du dich verändert hast, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe.", kommentierte Dumbledore und wiederstand dem Drang, seine neuen Anhängsel an zufassen.  
"Was? Oh", wackelte Harry mit seinen Ohren, "Ja. Scheint so." Dumbledore gluckste leise und Harrys entspante sich langsam, bei seiner irgendwie tröstlichen Präsenz, trotz der Tatsache, dass er wusste, was der Schulleiter wissen wollte.  
"Nun, Harry", sagte er ernst werdend, "Ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, was passiert ist."  
Harry schaute auf zu ihm und seufzte. "Okay. Nun..."  
Und so fuhr Harry fort, Dumbledore alles zu erzählen. Und er meinte die komplette Wahrheit. Wie Malfoy seinen Trank ruiniert und er sich in eine Katze verwandelt hatte, dann in Toms Badezimmer aufgetaucht war. Und alles was dort passiert war. Nun, das Meiste wenigstens. Er ließ die Stellen aus, wenn sie wahnsinnigen leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt hatten. Aber er erzählte ihm, dass Tom und er sich liebten.  
Während seiner Geschichte kamen die Professoren McGonagall und Snape herein, zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey und Remus.  
"...und jetzt bin ich hier.", endete Harry.  
"Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore sanft, "Nun, das ist zweifellos eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte."  
"Aber es ist wahr", beharrte Harry.  
"Ich vertraue dir, mein Junge."  
Harry seufzte erleichtert; zumindest eine Person, vielleicht.  
"Also hast du Botengänge erledigt?", fragte Snape.  
"Ja. Ich habe etwas geholt, dass Tom in seinem Raum vergessen hatte", sagte Harry vorsichtig, "Dann kamen Sie und haben mich angegriffen", klagte er an.  
"Habe ich n-", schnarrte Snape, aber Dumbledore hob eine Hand um ihn zu stoppen.  
"Ist das alles Harry?", fragte der Schulleiter. Und Harry nickte bestätigend.  
"Wie können wir ihn wieder normal machen?", fragte Remus.  
"Du kannst es nicht", sagte Harry.  
"Ich muss einige Tests durchführen", sagte Snape, ihn ignorierend.  
"Ja, tue das", sagte Dumbledore.  
"Ich werde sofort anfangen.", antwortete Snape.  
"Hey, hört ihr mir zu? Ich sagte ihr könnt nicht, Tom hat es schon versucht."  
"Nun, dann werden wir es selbst ausprobieren.", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.  
Harry seufzte und legte seine Ohren frustriert an und legte seinen Schwanz um sich selbst. "Okay. Gut."  
Also fuhren beide, Madame Pomfrey und Snape, fort ihn zu untersuchen.

**xxx**

Nach einer Stunde des Testens und Stocherns und Knuffens, waren sie fertig und Harry war in der Lage für einige Stunden zu schlafen. Als er aufwachte waren alle zurück im Raum, vor seinem Bett am reden.  
"Ich habe alle möglichen Tests gemacht. Es wird eine Weile dauern, die Ergebnisse zu erhalten.", erklärte Madame Pomfrey.  
"Also sind Sie fertig?", sprach Harry und alle drehten sich zu ihm um.  
"Ja, fürs erste", sagte Madame Pomfrey und kam zu ihm, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es gemütlich hatte.  
"Also kann ich jetzt zurück gehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
"Nein Harry. Du kannst nicht", sagte Dumbledore fest.  
"Aber Sie habe gesagt, dass sie mir glauben!", protestierte Harry.  
"Das tue ich. Aber ob ich es tue oder nicht, es ist Toms Handeln, das abzuwarten bleibt."  
Harry legte seine Ohren an und schaute wütend weg. Da ging sein einziger Verbündeter.  
"Wie kannst du zurück wollen?", fragte McGonagall.  
"Es ist möglich, dass Potters Erinnerungen gelöscht sind", schlug Snape vor.  
"Ich bin genau hier, wissen Sie", sagte Harry flach, seine Arme verschränkend. "Und ich habe meine Erinnerungen nicht verloren oder würde ich sonst wissen wer ihr alle seid?"  
"Da hat er Recht, Severus", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, "Hast du eine Idee wie man Harrys ... Zwangslage rückgängig machen kann?"  
"Sie können es ruhig sagen, Professor. Ich habe Ohren."  
"Und einen Schwanz", fügte Madame Pomfrey hinzu.  
"Ja und einen Schwanz. Und ich möchte sie behalten. So kann ich mich besser ausdrücken", sagte er, rollte seinen Schwanz auf und legte seine Ohren an, das Rechte zuckte zur Seite um seine Frustration zu zeigen.  
"Selbst wenn Potter es wollte. Es ist unumkehrbar."  
"Sehen Sie, ich habe es Ihnen gesagt."  
Snape starrte ihn an und Harry starrte zurück und begann ihn an zu grollen, was Snape vor Überraschung zurück treten ließ. Harry grinste nur.  
"Ja, nun. Ich denke es gibt nichts, dass wir tun können. Also müssen wir auf die Ergebnisse warten.", sagte Dumbledore, Harrys Spaß unterbrechend.  
Die Ergebnisse waren auch nicht gut, denn sonst wäre er nicht mehr hier. Und er konnte nicht selbst verschwinden, wegen der konstanten Überwachung um sich herum. Es war schlimmer als in seinem fünften Jahr. Madame Pomfrey schloss, dass Harry nichts fehlte und kontrollierte ihn und bestätigte, dass Harry ein Katzenjunge bleiben würde, da der Trank und das jemand, und zwar Tom, ein Gegenmittel gemacht hatte, aber es war zu spät und der trank hatte sich mit seiner DNA gemischt, beides wusste er bereits. Aber was wirklich allem die Krone aufsetzte, war ihre Tränen reiche Offenbarung, dass Harry vom Dunklen Lord vergewaltigt worden war.  
Wie konnte sie es wagen so etwas anzunehmen! Er hatte ihnen, nachdem sie es herausgefunden hatten, gesagt, dass er mehr als willig mitgemacht hatte, aber sie weigerten sich ihm zu glauben und fuhren fort, vorsichtig mit ihm zu reden, als ob er jeden Moment zerbrechen würde. Es machte ihn verrückt! Besonders wenn sie direkt vor ihm über Tom herzogen. Es brachte ihn dazu, ihnen die Augen auskratzen zu wollen, wenn sie darüber redeten, wie Tom es wagen konnte, ihm seine Unschuld zu nehmen.  
Das einzige Gute daran, hier zu bleiben, war, dass er seine Freunde wieder sehen konnte. Sie hörten ihm zu und er weinte fast vor Freude, als sie sagten, dass sie ihm glaubten.  
"Was?"  
"Wir sagte: Wir glauben wir", sagte Hermine langsam.  
Harry starrte sie schockiert an. "Warum?"  
"Wir sind deine besten Freunde, Harry. Wir kennen dich besser als jeder andere und wir wissen, wann du die Wahrheit sagst.", sagt Ron.  
"Also glaubt ihr mir?"  
"Ja", sagten beide unisono.  
Er lächelte. "Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was mir das bedeutet."  
"Wir können es uns vorstellen.", sagte Hermine auf seinen Schwanz schauend, der hin und her wackelte und lehnte sich nach vorne, um seine Ohren zu berühren, um ihn zum schnurren zu bringen, eine Angewohnheit, die sie angenommen hatte, seit er hier ankam.  
"Wir sind uns trotzdem immer noch ein bisschen unsicher darüber, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer so anders ist. Ich meine, wir glauben dir, aber...", bracht Ron ab.  
"Ihr müsst es sehen, um es zu glauben", beendete Harry.  
"Ja."  
"Keine Sorge. Dass ihr mir glaubt, ist schon genug. Aber ihr werden es sehen, wenn er kommt um mich zu holen."  
"Okay. Ich denke wir werden", sagte Hermine, "Also, wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Ich bin okay", sagte Harry, "Mein Magen ist ein bisschen aufgewühlt."  
"Hast du wenigstens gegessen?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich konnte es nicht drinnen behalten.", was die Wahrheit war. Sein Magen hatte weh getan und er hatte alles wieder ausgebrochen, seid er hier war. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass es Trennungsangst war, aber nun, da er richtig darüber nachdachte, war es genauso wie als er bei Tom war, aber er hatte sich damals nichts dabei gedacht.  
"Du solltest es Madame Pomfrey erzählen", sagte Hermine.  
"Mir geht es gut. Mein Magen tut nur weh."  
"Seit zwei Tagen?", fragte Ron, seine Augenbrauen hebend.  
"Dein Immunsystem und alles ist nun anders Harry. Es könnte etwas Ernstes sein.", sagte Hermine besorgt.  
Harry seufzte. "Okay, okay. Ich werde es tun."  
Und er tat es, wenn auch nur, um seine Freunde zu beruhigen. Also, am nächsten Morgen, während Ron und Hermine im Unterricht waren, war er zurück unter Madame Pomfrey Zauberstab. Er saß komplett still, wie ein guter kleiner Junge, während sie ihre Tests machte, währenddessen nachdenkend, wie er entkommen und zurück zu Tom konnte.  
Die Krankenschwester gab ein erschrockenes Keuchen von sich, riss Harry aus seinen Plänen. Er schaute zu ihr. "Madame Pomfrey?"  
Sie antwortete nicht, sie begann nur einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen auf ihn zu sprechen, ihr Gesicht wurde bedeckt mit Angst und Trauer.  
"I-Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit mir?". fragte er angsterfüllt.  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte ihre Hand über ihr Herz und nahm einen tiefen rasselnden Atemzug. "Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie.  
"Was? Was habe ich?", fragte er, immer banger werdend.  
"Mr. Potter ... Harry. Ich fürchte, ich muss dir sagen, dass-dass du schwanger bist."  
Harrys Gedanken stoppten komplett, als er versuchte ihre Worte zu verarbeiten. "Ich bin was?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
"Du bist schwanger, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe es kontrolliert und nachgeprüft und es kam immer das Selbe raus. Du trägst ein Kind in dir."  
Harry fühlte sich betäubt, er war schwanger, trug ein Baby in sich. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er legte seine Arme um seine Mitte. "Wie? Ich bin ein Junge."  
"Ich vermute, es hat mit deiner Verwandlung zu tun. Sie hat bewirkt, dass du Kinder gebären kannst."  
Er war schwanger? Er schwor, er hatte immer noch alle seine männlichen Geschlechtsteile. Aber ist war trotzdem passiert. "Ich bin schwanger", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, Tränen traten aus seinen Augen und schossen heraus, als er seinen Griff um sich selbst verstärkte.  
Er fühlte, wie die Krankenschwester sich neben ihn setzte und ihn umarmte. "Es ist okay Harry, alles kommt in Ordnung.", schluchzte sie.  
Aber Harry weinte nicht, weil er traurig war, nein er war absolut begeistert war, dass er ein Kind bekam, aber nicht nur irgendein Kind, es war Toms Kind. Und Tom war nicht hier um diese fantastischen Neuigkeiten mit ihm zu teilen.  
Nun, das war ein weiterer Grund zu gehen. Sein Baby brauchte einen Vater.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

Tom ging vor seinem Thron in der Empfangshalle auf und ab; seine Todesser waren vor ihm versammelt und warteten nervös darauf, dass er sprechen würde und die Bestrafung festlegen würde, von der sie wussten, dass sie kommen würde. Dafür, dass sie Harry Potter, den Lover ihres Meisters, hatten entführen lassen. Und Tom war rasend vor Wut.  
Wie konnten diese inkompetenten Dummköpfe dies passieren lassen? Und das direkt unter ihren Nasen. Er war sogar noch wütender auf sich selbst, dafür, dass er nichts gehört und zu Harrys Hilfe geeilt, als der sie am meisten benötigte. Aber er hatte nichts gespürt.  
Nachdem Tom realisiert hatte, dass Harry nirgendwo im Haus war, hatte er kurz den Gedanken, dass Harry von selbst gegangen war, aber er hatte den Gedanken augenblicklich verworfen. Harry hatte gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und Tom glaubte es, dazu kam, dass er schon längst weggelaufen wäre, wenn dies stimmte. Aber das würde die Papiere, die im Gang verstreut waren, außer Acht lassen, was er nicht tat. Nein, Harry war weggebracht worden, und das gegen seinen Willen. Und wer auch immer es getan hatte, hatte seine Spuren gut verwischt. Tom hatte einen magischen Scan im Gang durchgeführt und hatte nur Harrys magische Signatur entdeckt und das war es. Aber da war noch eine weitere, den Tom nicht kannte; sie war offensichtlich verschleiert, da dort magische Rückstände von einem Stillezauber und einem Betäubungszauber waren. Das war der Grund, weshalb niemand irgendetwas gehört hatte und wie Harry entführt worden war. Wenn er die verantwortliche Person für Harrys Entführung fand, würde diese dafür bezahlen.  
Tom stoppte sein auf und ab gehen und drehte sich langsam um, um seine Todesser anzusprechen, die sich vor Furcht versteiften. „Wie kann es sein", sagte er langsam, „dass _niemand _in der Lage war, einen Fremden in unserer Mitte zu erkennen?", fragte er, aber niemand antwortete.  
„Vielleicht hat einer von euch ihn herein gelassen?", überlegte er. Dieses Mal protestierten die Todesser augenblicklich.  
„Niemals, mein Lord."  
„Wir würden so etwas niemals tun."  
„…Euch niemals betrügen."  
„RUHE!", schrie Tom. Und sie waren wieder leise.  
„Wenn niemand sie hier rein gelassen hat, wieso hat dann niemand gesehen, dass Harry entführt wurde? Hmmm?", er machte eine Pause aber wieder antwortete niemand. „Avery!", schnappte er plötzlich.  
Ein großer Todesser in der Mitte der Gruppe schnappte seinen Kopf augenblicklich nach oben. „J-Ja mein Lord?"  
„Du warst in diesem Bereich des Manors im Dienst, nicht wahr?"  
Avery schluckte und schaute herum, hilfesuchend auf die anderen Todesser. Er fand niemanden.  
„Avery! Antworte mir!", schnarrte Tom.  
„J-Ja mein Lord. Hatte ich."  
„Hattest du? Dann sag mir, warum zur Hölle hast du es nicht gestoppt?"  
„I-Ich habe nichts gesehen."  
„Du hast nichts gesehen? Du hast keinen Fremden gesehen, der in das Manor kam und direkt an dir vorbei ging? Du hast nicht gesehen, wie er _meinen_ Harry genommen und wieder heraus gegangen ist?"  
Avery zitterte vor Angst. „N-Nein mein Lord."  
Toms Augen glühten in einem tiefen Rot und er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio!", schnarrte er und Avery begann zu schreien und auf dem Boden zu krümmen. Nach drei Sekunden löste er ihn auf. „Peterson!", rief er dann aus, seine Wut stieg sogar noch mehr.  
„J-Ja mein Lord", antwortete ein anderer Todesser, vor Angst zitternd.  
„Du warst an der Reihe die Eingangshalle zu bewachen, korrekt?"  
„Ja, mein Lord."  
„Hast du irgendetwas gesehen?"  
„N-Nein mein Lord."  
„Und warum nicht?", fragte Tom, seine Augen glühten dunkelrot.  
„I-Ich habe aufgepasst, mein Lord, aber i-ich habe niemand herein kommen sehen."  
„Du standest an dem einzigen Platz, wo alle herein kommen _können_! Wie konntest du nichts sehen?", schrie Tom.  
„Ich w-weiß es nicht, mein Lord. Bitte vergebt m-mir."  
Tom sendete einen Fluch und eine Wunde erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mannes. „Ich vergebe keinen Ungehorsam", zischte er. Tom blickte sich im Zimmer um. „Wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass niemand von euch Idioten irgendetwas gesehen hat?"  
Niemand antwortete. Tom biss seine Zähne vor Wut zusammen und legte den Cruciatus auf jeden im Raum. Er schaute zu, wie sie sich vor ihm krümmten und schrien, aber es befriedigte ihn nicht, sein Harry war immer noch verschwunden.  
Er löste den Fluch nach zwei Minuten, hinterließ sie zuckend auf dem Boden. „Findet ihn", flüsterte er. „Findet ihn und bringt ihn zurück zu mir. GEHT!", schrie er und die Todesser rannten um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

**xxx**

Eine Woche später war Tom an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und Harry immer noch abwesend von seiner Seite. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Harry nicht hier bei sich zu haben so sehr wehtun würde, aber es war so. Harry hatte sein erhärtetes Herz in wenigen Monaten geschmolzen, ihm erlaubt, wieder zu fühlen. Während die Wärme und Liebe, die er bekam und Harry entgegenbrachte wundervoll war, war dieses neue Gefühl von Verzweiflung und Trauer zu viel. War das, wie es früher war? Wie hatte er so leben können? Er hasste dieses Gefühl, es ließ ihn sich schwach fühlen und er hasste es, schwach zu sein. Das war der Grund, warum er Harry wieder zurück brauchte.  
Tom seufzte und hob der zurückgelassene Wollknäuel, drehte es in seiner Hand. Er war besorgt und erschöpft und frustriert. Er war besorgt, weil er nicht wusste wer Harry hatte und was die mit ihm taten. Frustriert, weil seine Todesser immer noch keinen Hinweis hatten, wo er war. Und er war todmüde, weil er nicht in der Lage war schlafen, ohne Harry, zusammengerollt und schnurrend, neben ihm.  
Das ganze Warten macht ihn verrückt. Seine Anhänger foltern half nicht, Stress abzunehmen, aber es schreckte sie Tode, sodass sie ihm nicht ungehorsam waren.  
Sie waren alle am Ende; schlichen um ihn herum, ängstlich, dass er oder sie der Nächste sein würde, an dem der Dunkle Lord seinen Ärger als nächstes auslassen würde. Es war ein Geheimnis unter ihnen, dass der Dunkle Lord Potter schätzte und ihn eventuell sogar liebte, obwohl das absurd klar. Alles was sie wussten war, dass Potter um sich zu haben, den Dunklen Lord sehr beruhigte, sodass sie weniger oft bestraft wurden. Aber nun, da er weg war...  
Tom presste der Wollknäuel gegen seine Stirn und knetete seinen Kopf damit. „Wo bist du Harry?", flüsterte er gebrochen. „Ich schwöre, wer immer dich mir weggenommen hat, wird es bereuen. Nach alledem werde ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen."  
Tom schaute auf, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Todesser in der Tür stand. Er verengte seine Augen, seine Wut, dieser Tage immer nah am überkochen, stieg schnell.  
„Nott...", schnarrte er.  
„Mein Lord.", sagte Nott schnell, „Wir haben ihn gefunden!"  
Tom stand auf und drückte den Wollknäuel fest. „Wo?"  
„Hogwarts."

Harry seufzte zum vierten Mal in den letzten zwei Minuten. Er hatte hier im Krankenhaus mit Ron und Hermine gesessen, versucht einen Weg hier raus zu finden. Aber es war fast unmöglich. Er kannte Tom nicht mal einen Brief schicken; Dumbledore hatte ihn dabei erwischt, wie er einen geschrieben hatte und ihn ihm weggenommen. Und alle anderen danach auch. Also gab es keine Möglichkeit, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er hier war. Er musste zu Tom und ihm von der Familie erzählen, die sie haben würden.  
Die, die Harry immer gewollt hatte und er wusste, Tom auch.  
Nachdem herausgekommen war, dass er schwanger war, waren alle viel vorsichtiger mit ihr umgegangen. Als ob er einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen würde oder sowas.  
Und die Blicke, mit denen sie ihn ansahen! Das Mitleid und die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Warum konnten sie nicht sehen, dass er glücklich war? Er bekam ein kleines Kätzchen von Tom, warum konnten sie ihn nicht gehen lassen? (A.d.Ü.: Wundert euch jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich an dieser Stelle Kätzchen schreibe. Unser lieber Harry nennt sein Baby ständig Kitten, also Kätzchen, fragt mich bitte nicht warum.) Alle schienen zu denken, dass es das Beste war ihn hier zu behalten, besonders nachdem er heftig abgelehnt hatte, sein Kitten von Madame Pomfrey abtreiben zu lassen.  
Zumindest hatten Ron und Hermine ihn in seiner Entscheidung unterstützt und stimmten ihm zu, dass sein Baby seinen Vater brauchte. Nun, das war, nachdem er Hermine beruhigt hatte. Es verstieß gegen ihre Moralvorstellungen, dass ein Mann schwanger werden konnte und auch wenn dies die Zaubererwelt war, es war einfach nicht möglich. Aber Ron hatte dazu gesagt, dass wenn es um Harry ging, alles möglich sei. Das hatte Hermine ein wenig beruhigt, sehr zu Harry Missfallen, aber er konnte ihnen nicht widersprechen. Das Unmögliche schien um Harry herum immer zu passieren.  
Also versuchten sie nun einen Weg zu finden, ihn aus dem Krankenflügel zu bekommen. Letztes Mal hatte es nicht funktioniert. Harry hatte behauptet, nun nicht wirklich behauptet, dass ihm langweilig war und er rausgehen musste und herum gehen musste, also ließen sie ihn.  
Er war in der Lage den Wind in seinen Haaren zu genießen, den blauen Himmel und mit einigen Freunden zu reden, die sehr überrascht waren ihn zu sehen, inklusive seiner neuen Ohren und seines Schwanzes. Er hatte sogar Malfoy dafür gedankt, dass er seinen Zaubertrank ruiniert hatte, weil er Tom sonst nie richtig kennen gelernt hätte. Das hatte Malfoy sprachlos gemacht, was unbezahlbar war, besonders, weil Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass er Nachsitzen mit Hagrid hatte. Er musste Käfige sauber machen oder was auch immer Hagrid an neuen Tieren gefunden hatte. Es war ein fantastischer, ereignisreicher Tag gewesen und nachdem seine Wächter ihre Wachsamkeit sinken ließen, brach er aus.  
Es war ziemlich klar, was danach passiert war. Er wurde gefangen und sie ließen ihn nicht mehr raus. Sie erhöhten sogar die Zahl der Wachen, nachdem er versucht hatte aus dem Fenster raus zu schleichen und er hatte einige Wächter betäubt, während eines anderen Versuchs. Jedes Mal schlug der Versuch fehl.  
Ron und Hermine spielen den Part der sich sorgenden Freunde, die versuchten, ihn zu überzeugen die Ausbruchsversuche zu lassen. Deshalb konnten sie bei ihm bleiben, ohne Argwohn zu erregen. Aber die meiste Zeit war er alleine im Krankenflügel, während seine Freunde im Unterricht waren. Harry konnte zumindest seine Schulbücher holen und versuchte seine Klassenkammeraden einzuholen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er nicht selbst in den Unterricht konnte.  
„Es muss einen Weg geben", argumentierte Ron.  
„Da ist einer", sagte Harry, die versteckte Karte des Rumtreibers packend. „Es sind nur zu viele Leute da, die diesen Ort bewachen."  
„Und wessen Schuld ist das?", fragte Hermine.  
Harry sah sie Stirn runzelnd an. „Du erwartest doch wohl nicht von mir, dass ich einfach still liegen bleibe, wie eine brave kleine Katze, oder?"  
„Nein. Tue ich nicht", sie dachte für eine Minute nach. „Vielleicht können wir sie ablenken."  
„Gute Idee, aber wie?", fragte Ron.  
„Nun-" Hermine schloss ihren Mund, als die Tür sich öffnete.  
„Du planst nicht wieder einen weiteren Fluchtversucht, oder Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, in den Krankenflügel eintretend.  
Harry funkelte ihn an. So sehr er den Schulleiter bewunderte und respektierte, er hasste ihn gerade jetzt. Er ließ Harry nicht gehen und zwang ihn an diesem Ort zu bleiben. (A.d.Ü.: Also im Krankenflügel.)  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Wie fühlst du dich Harry?"  
„Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn ich bei Tom wäre", sagte er bitter. Egal wie hart sie versuchten ihn zu überzeugen und von seinen Gefühlen abzubringen, nichts funktionierte. Und es war alles okay mit ihm, also mussten sie die Wahrheit akzeptieren. Harry liebte den Dunklen Lord.  
„Wir behalten ihn im Auge Professor.", sagte Hermine förmlich.  
„Gut. Tut das weiterhin. Harry…" Harry drehte sich weg und schaute aus dem Fenster. Dumbledore seufzte wieder und ging zu ihm rüber, um ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Ich passe nur auf dich auf, mein Junge."  
„Mein Kitten braucht seinen Vater", sagte Harry flach, seine Arme und seinen Schwanz um seinen Bauch legend.  
„Ich weiß, Harry. Aber du musst an dein Kind denken, was Tom mit ihm tun wird."  
„Tom würde unserem Kitten nie etwas antun", schnappte Harry, „Er wird es lieben, so sehr wie ich es tue." _Wie kann er es wagen, zu behaupten, dass Tom es zu einem Killer machen könnte. Einem … einem Monster!_  
"Harry-"  
„Nein. Sie verstehen einfach nicht. Tom liebt mich. Sie können uns nicht trennen. Er wird kommen und mich holen, Sie werden schon sehen."  
„Harry-", versuchte Dumbledore wieder zu argumentieren, aber er wurde Unterbrochen, dieses Mal von der Tür.  
„Albus!", rief McGonagall herein rauschend, „Voldemort greift Hogsmeade an!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13:**

Schreie waren meilenweit zu hören, als die Todesser Gebäude niederbrannten und die Einwohner angriffen. Tom schlug einen weiteren Idioten, der es gewagt hatte ihn herauszufordern, und ging weiter vorwärts in die kleine Stadt Hogsmeade.  
„Denkt dran. Niemand wird getötet, bis ich es sage. Wenn ihr Harry findet, schnappt ihn euch und bringt ihn zu mir."  
Die Todesser nickten und teilten sich auf und begannen holten die Leute gewaltsam aus ihren Verstecken und umkreisten sie an einem Platz.  
Tom platzierte seinen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle und sprach einen _Sonorus_. „Aufgepasst Hogwarts", seine Stimme donnerte über das Gelände, „Hier spricht der Dunkle Lord Voldemort. (A.d.Ü.: Wer hätte das jetzt gedacht XP) Ihr habt etwas, dass ihr mir weggenommen habt und ich will es zurück. Wenn ihr mir Harry Potter nicht in der nächsten Stunde bringt, werde ich anfangen diese unschuldigen Menschen, einer nach dem anderen, zu töten und werde diese Stadt mit ihnen abbrennen."  
Tom flüsterte den Gegenzauber und seine Stimme wurde wieder normal. Er musterte Menschenmenge, die sich bildete und ihn ängstlich ansah. Aber er ignorierte sie und schaute hoch zum in der Ferne liegenden Schloss. Das, was er einst Zuhause genannt hatte, hielt nun seine erste und einzige Liebe als Geisel und er würde nicht zögern es nieder zu reißen, wenn es bedeutete, dass er Harry zurück bekam.  
Aber Tom wusste, dass sobald Harry von seinem Angriff und seiner Forderung erfuhr, zu ihm kommen würde. Alles was er tun musste, war warten und er würde sein Kitten wieder in seinen Armen haben.

**xxx**

In dem Moment, in dem die Worte McGonagalls Mund verließen, wusste Harry was zu tun war. Tom war gekommen um ihn zu holen und es lag an Harry, zu ihm zu kommen. Er schaute zu Ron und Hermine und sie nickten. Sie waren dabei.  
„Ich werde den Orden versammeln", sagte Dumbledore, als er sich zu Tür umdrehte. „Stell sicher, dass die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sind." McGonagall nickte und rauschte wieder davon, den Schulleiter direkt hinter sich. Er stoppte an der Tür und schaute Harry ernst an. „Geh nicht weg Harry", sagte er, „Es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit" und ging aus dem Raum.

Das Fell auf Harrys Schwanz sträubte sich genervt; er konnte ihn nicht herumkommandieren. Er würde gehen, ob der Schulleiter mochte oder nicht. Er ging zur Tür mit Ron und Hermine direkt hinter sich und schaute nach draußen. Schüler rannten herum, versuchten zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu kommen, während die Lehrer sie dorthin führten.  
„Was machen Sie drei da?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie versteiften sich.  
„Wir haben versucht Harry vom gehen abzuhalten", log Hermine, sich in seinem Shirt festkrallend und vorgebend, ihn von der Tür wegzuziehen.  
„Mr. Potter. Sie haben den Schulleiter gehört. Sie dürfen nicht gehen. Besonders nicht in Ihrem Zustand", sagte Madame Pomfrey.  
„Dumbledore kann mich nicht kann mich nicht kontrollieren und ich fühle mich gut. Ich muss zu Tom gehen und Sie können mich nicht davon abhalten." Er riss seinen Arm von Hermine los und zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Krankenschwester. „_Stupefy._"  
Hermine keuchte, als Madame Pomfrey zu Boden fiel. „Harry!"  
„Tut mir leid Leute, aber ich lasse mich von niemandem abhalten."  
Rom nickte und schluckte, als er die Bedeutung hinter diesen Worten erkannte.  
Die drei schauten auf, als sie Voldemorts Stimme über das Schulgelände hallen hörten und seine Forderung, zurückzugeben, was ihm gehörte. Harrys Schwanz wackelte vor Freude darüber, was Tom gewillt war zu tun, um ihn zurück zu bekommen.  
„Nun", sagte Ron, „Ich denke wir gehen."  
Sie nickten sich zu und verließen den Krankenflügel, betäubten die zwei Wächter, die dort gestanden hatten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er blieb wo er war, dann wichen sie den Schülern aus und mieden die Lehrer als sie gingen; Harry ging zu dem Geheimgang hinter der einäugigen Hexenstatue. Sie schafften es in Rekordzeit dorthin. Sie gingen durch den Gang und hoch durch die Falltür hoch zum Keller des Honigtopfs, dann schlängelten sie sich ihren Weg zwischen den Gängen von Süßigkeiten vorbei zur Tür, wo Leute schrien und vor den Männern in schwarzen Roben weg rannten.

Harry miaute leise. _Wie soll ich Tom hier finden?_ Er schaute in jede Richtung. _Tom, wo bist du? _Plötzlich fühlte er etwas in seinen Geist eindringen und ein Sturm von Emotionen, meistens Wut, die nicht ihm gehörten, durchfluteten ihn. Harry blinzelte schnell, als eine bekannte, tröstliche Präsenz ihn bis ins Innerste erwärmte.  
_:Tom?:_ fragte er zögerlich.  
Stille, dann verdampfte der Zorn. _:Harry?:_  
_:Tom! Du bist es!:  
:W-Wie?:  
:Ich weiß es nicht:  
_Tom war für einen Moment still und er fühlte etwas an der neuen Verbindung zwischen ihnen zerren. _:Es scheint, dass etwas diese Verbindung daran gehindert hat, sich zu formen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher wie.:_  
:_Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich habe nur gefühlt, dass du wirklich, wirklich, wirklich wütend warst.:  
:Wahrscheinlich, weil ich gerade mit Dumbledore rede.:  
:Das erklärt alles.:  
:Nicht wahr? Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Wo bist du?:  
:Ich bin in Hogsmeade in der Nähe des Honigtopfs.:  
:Ich komme und hole dich.: _Er machte eine Pause, _:Streich das wieder. Der alte Dummkopf lässt mich nirgendwohin gehen.:  
:Okay. Dann komme ich zu dir.:  
:Okay. Ich bin in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte.:  
:Warte Tom, ich komme.:_  
„...ry?"  
Harry blinzelte und schaute direkt in die besorgten Augen von Hermine. „Harry? Harry? Antworte mir!"  
„Es ist okay Hermine. Ich bin okay.", sagte Harry mit einem großen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Was zur Hölle ist passier?"", fragte Ron, „Du warst total abwesend."  
„Nun, ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Aber etwas ist passiert und hat eine Verbindung zwischen Toms und meinem Bewusstsein hergestellt."  
„Du meinst, wie eine telepathische Verbindung?", fragte Hermine ehrfürchtig.  
„Ja. Genau. Und er wartet auf mich.", sagte Harry und schaute in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo die Menschen her gerannt kamen.  
„Warte Harry", rief Ron, ihm dicht folgend, versuchend, irgendwelchen herumfliegenden Zaubersprüchen zu entkommen.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein Harry", sagte Hermine, „das Baby."  
Harry legte eine Hand beschützend über seinen noch flachen Bauch. „Ich weiß. Ich werde schon klar kommen. Sobald ich wieder bei Tom bin, wird alles in Ordnung sein"", sagte er mehr zu seinem ungeborenen Kätzchen sprechend, als zu seinen Freunden.

„Weißt du wo er ist?", fragte Ron.  
„Uh huh. Diesen Weg", sagte er, in die Richtung zeigend, in die er ging.  
„Das ist keine große Hilfe", kommentierte Hermine, sich unter einem Fluch hinweg duckend, der über ihren Kopf flog.  
„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wo ich hingehe."  
"Deswegen bin ich besorgt", murmelte Ron schwer atmend.  
„Harry!", rief jemand. Harry stoppte und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Es war Remus. „Was machst du hier?"  
„Tom ist hier um mich zu holen, so wie ich gesagt habe. Ich gehe zu ihm.", antwortete Harry und schoss weiter vorwärts, so schnell wie möglich zu Tom wollend.  
„Harry! Stopp! Komm zurück. Er wird dich töten", schrie Remus, als er einen Zauber blockte und begann in ihre Richtung zu rennen. Harry fühlte sich wirklich schlecht, weil er ihn betrög, aber er musste dorthin gehen, wohin er gehörte, also rannte er weiter. „Ron, Hermine. Ihr müsst ihn aufhalten. Sie werden ihn wieder wegbringen."  
„Es tut mir leid Professor", sagte Hermine und beide folgten Harry. Remus schaute perplex, dann begann er zu schreien und zu flehen, dass sie zurück kommen mögen, aber sie rannten weiter. Schließlich wurde seine Stimme von den Kämpfen übertönt.  
„Wie weit ist es?", fragte Ron keuchend, um mit dem unglaublichen Tempo, dass Harry irgendwie erreichte. Er weichte Zaubern aus, als wäre es nichts.

„Nicht weit. Er ist-", er wurde von einem Todesser unterbrochen, der seinen Arm packte.  
Ron und Hermine gingen augenblicklich in die Verteidigungsposition. „Lass ihn los du Bastard", scharrte Ron, seinen Zauberstab auf den maskierten Mann richtend. Hermine zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab und hob ihn ebenfalls. Aber der Todesser ignorierte sie und fokussierte Harry.  
„Mein Lord?", fragte der Mann zögerlich.  
Harry schaute hoch zu dem maskierten Mann. „Ja?"  
Der Mann seufzte erleichtert. „Gut. Ihr seid es. Der Dunkle Lord wartet."  
„Tom?", fragte er begierig, seine Ohren richteten sich auf. „Bring mich zu ihm", befahl Harry.  
„Hier entlang. Und bleibt nah bei mir", sagte der Mann und begann sich zu bewegen. Harry folgte ihm, praktisch vor Freude hüpfend. Er würde Tom sehen! _:Ich bin fast da Tom!:_  
Hinter ihnen schauten sich Ron und Hermine verwirrt an aber folgten ebenfalls.

Nach drei Minuten des zwischen den Gebäuden umher schlängelns, kamen sie zu der freien Seite der Heulenden Hütte. Dort waren mehrere Todesser, die gegen den Orden kämpften und direkt in der Mitte war Tom. Er war genauso gutaussehend wie als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber seine Augen waren rot. Irgendwann, während seines Aufenthalts in Riddle Manor, hatte Tom einen Weg gefunden, seine originale Augenfarbe wieder zu bekommen. Aber jetzt gerade konnte man leicht sehen, dass er angepisst war, es hatte wahrscheinlich etwas mit Dumbledore, der direkt vor ihm stand, zu tun.  
„Tom, du musst aufhören!"

„Nein. Ich werde Harry wieder mit mir zurück nehmen und ich werde nicht gehen, bis es soweit ist."

„Tom", sagte Dumbledore warnend, „Die Auroren sind auf dem Weg. Sie sind in der Überzahl."

„Scheiß auf die Auroren. Es interessiert mich nicht, was du denkst, ich _werde_ Harry mitnehmen."

„Harry ist sicher eingeschlossen in der Schule, du bist ihn nicht bekommen."

Tom grinste. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ich werde dich ihn nicht mitnehmen lassen, Tom", sagte Dumbledore, seinen Zauberstab ziehend. Tom grollte vor Wut darüber, wie der Schulleiter das so ruhig gesagt hatte. Als wären seine Worte absolut und er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

„Mein Lord!", rief der Todesser, vorwärts rennend. Tom starrte ihn an und dann zurück zu Dumbledore. „Was?"

Harry zischte an dem Todesser vorbei. „Tom!", rief er glücklich.

Die Veränderung kam unverzüglich, all der Ärger verpuffte, als er Harry entdeckte und seine Augen wurden von rot zu tiefblau. „Harry.", flüsterte er und begann auf ihn zuzugehen.

Sie trafen sich in der Mitte und Harry sprang in Toms Arme, weinte vor Freude und legte seine Arme und Beine um ihn, küsste sein Gesicht überall, während er immer und immer wieder seinen Namen sagte. Tom ließ ihn, drückte Harry fest an sich, ein paar Küsse einfangend, die Harry ihm gab.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst!", wimmerte Harry, hörte auf ihn zu küssen und hielt sich einfach an ihm fest.

„Ich dich auch. Ich wusste nicht wo du warst. Ich habe überall gesucht.", sagte Tom, ihn sanft näher an sich drückend.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun."

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber jetzt bist du wieder da, das ist das Einzige was zählt."

Harry nickte und wischte seine Tränen weg. „Ich liebe dich Tom."

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Tom zurück und küsste ihn tief; offensichtlich für jeden, der nun geschockt zusah. Seine Küsse waren wild, besitzergreifend und doch süß. Nachdem sie so lange getrennt waren, war es, als ob sie verhungert wären. Ihre Münder verschmolzen und ihre Zungen duellierten und kämpften wild, natürlich verlor Harry, und er ließ Tom seinen Mund gierig erobern. Bald hatten sie keine Luft mehr übrig und Tom zog seinen Mund weg und stellte Harry auf den Boden, aber zog seinen Körper nah an sich, seine Finger durch sein Haar streichend.

Harry miaute glücklich und schwang seinen Schwanz hin und her, während er sich tiefer in Toms Umarmung kuschelte.

„Lass mich niemals los", flüsterte er.

„Werde ich nicht", murmelte Tom du schaute zu Dumbledore, der diesen Austausch geschockt und verwirrt beobachtete, seine Augen flackerten warnend rot. Eine Serie von Zischen entkam Toms Mund, die der Orden nicht verstehen konnte, während der Dunkle Lord seinen Geliebten näher an sich zog. Aber Harry verstand ihn perfekt und zitterte erleichtert.

**-Meins!-**

Tom schaute weg von ihnen und setzte einen Kuss auf Harrys Kopf, zwischen seine Ohren, bevor er ihn wie eine Braut hochhob. Tom schaute zu seinen Anhängern, die ihn geschockt anstarrten. „Wir gehen", orderte Tom und die Todesser sprangen und folgten ihrem Lord.

Sie passierten einen zögerlichen Ron und Hermine und er bat Tom zu stoppen. Tom hielt an wie befohlen und drehte sich zu ihnen. Ron und Hermine zitterten, als sie das intensive Rot seiner Augen sahen.

„Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt", sagte Harry, seinen Griff um Toms Nacken verstärkend, ihn dazu drängend, etwas zu sagen.

„Ja. Danke", sagte Tom steif.

„Kein Problem", sagte Hermine warm.

„Ich denke wir glauben dir jetzt wirklich", sagte Ron, den Dunklen Lord leicht beäugend.

Harry lachte. „Ja. Denke ich auch. Ich hoffe ihr bekommt nicht zu großen Ärger."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich werde euch schreiben", sagte Harry und schaute fragend zu Tom und Tom nickte. Harry grinste und umarmte Tom fest. „Ich werde euch schreiben", wiederholte er.

„Das wirst du besser", schalt Hermine, lächelte aber zur gleichen Zeit,

„Bye", sagte Harry und sie gingen wieder weiter.

„Harry!", rief Remus verzweifelt hinter ihnen, „Was tust du da?"

Harry schaute zu Tom und zurück zu Remus. „Ich gehe nach Hause." Damit verschwanden sie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14:**

Harry und Tom kamen in der Eingangshalle von Riddle Manor an, mit den Todesser hinter ihnen. Tom stoppte sein Tempo trotz des Apparierens nicht und steuerte auf die Seitentür die zur Treppe führte zu.  
„Geht. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch euch zu sehen", rief Tom über seine Schulter und die Todesser verbeugten sich und verschwanden krackend.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Harry, seinen Schwanz um Tom Arm schlingen und seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legend.  
„Schlafzimmer", antwortete Tom kurz und ging weiter, immer zwei Stufen auf ein Mal nehmend. Er war nur darauf fokussiert, Harry nackt unter sich zu haben.  
Harry zitterte vor Erleichterung und küsste seinen Nacken und atmete Toms Duft ein. "Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."  
„Ich hätte das nicht zugelassen. Ich hätte die komplette Schule auseinander genommen, wenn ich es gemusst hätte.", flüsterte Tom in sein Ohr und kickte die Schlafzimmertür auf.  
„Hättest du?"  
„Ja, hätte ich. Verdammt sei Dumbledore."  
Harry kicherte. „Sie waren alle verwirrt, warum ich zurück wollte. Sie dachten, du hättest mir etwas angetan."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Tom.  
„Uh huh. Selbst nachdem sie wussten, dass allen in Ordnung war, haben sie mich immer noch nicht gehen lassen.", sagte Harry, seine Ohren anlegend.  
„Sie hätten dich mir gar nicht erst wegnehmen sollen.", grollte Tom, während er Harry auf das Bett legte, „Wer auch immer dich mir weggenommen hat, wird dafür bezahlen." Tom kroch über ihn und begann seinen Nacken mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
„Snape hat nur seinen Job gemacht, er-"  
Tom ließ von seinem Nacken ab. „Snape? Severus Snape?"  
Harry schloss seinen Mund und verfluchte sich selbst. Er hatte gerade sehr wichtige Informationen preis gegeben.  
„Severus hat dich mir weggenommen? Er ist ein Spion?", zischte Tom, seine Augen glühten rot vor Wut.  
„Tom", rief Harry alarmiert und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Sein bitte nicht böse."  
„Böse? Oh nein Harry. Ich bin weit mehr als böse", sagte Tom, bereits den schmerzhaften Tod des Zaubertrankmeisters planend.  
„Tom. Er hat nur dass getan, von dem er dachte, dass er richtig wäre", erklärte Harry, aber Tom hörte ihn nicht zu.  
„Er hat dich mir weggenommen. Er wird teuer dafür bezahlen", grollte Tom.  
„Tu ihm bitte nicht weh."  
„Oh ich werde so viel mehr tun, als ihm nur wehzutun."  
„Tom bitte! Nicht!"  
„Warum?", schnappte Tom.  
Harry zuckte zusammen. „W-weil er musste. Er dachte, dass ich in Gefahr bin. Er hat sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr gebracht, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen." Harry starrte auf in Toms wütendes Gesicht. „Sie kennen dich nicht so wie ich es tue. Du hast dich sehr verändert."  
Tom schaute in Harrys bittende Augen und wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „Er hat mich trotzdem betrogen, Harry. Ich kann ihn nicht unbestraft lassen."  
„Dann … tu ihm nicht zu sehr weh."  
„Warum beschützt du ihn? Ich dachte du hasst ihn."  
„Tue ich. Aber er ist … er ist", Harry seufzte, „Ich weiß nicht. Trotz der Tatsache, dass wir uns hassen, tut er sein Bestes um mich zu beschützen. Das muss doch etwas heißen."  
„Ja, aber trotzdem", sagte Tom, seine Augen glühten in einem tiefen Rot, je mehr er darüber nachdachte.  
„Sei nicht böse. Es macht mir Angst", wimmerte Harry.  
Tom zog Harry in seine Arme. „Es tut mir Leid, Schatz. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden."  
„Worüber sollen wir dann reden?"  
„Ich würde lieber nicht reden. Das Einzige, was ich hören will, ist dich meinen Namen schreien zu hören", sagte Tom mit rauer Stimme und lehnte sich runter, um ihn zu küssen.

Harry schnurrte laut, als Toms Zunge eroberte und seine Hände seine Taille hoch und über seinen Bauch strichen, ihn leicht verwöhnend. Dann erinnerte sich an etwas. „T-Tom, warte."

„Hmm?", murmelte Tom, als er Spur von Küssen seine Brust hinab zog, sein Shirt aufknöpfend, als er sich von ihm löste.

„I-Ich muss dir etwas sagen", keuchte Harry, als Tom ungeduldig wurde und mit einem schnipsen seines Handgelenks waren beide nackt.

„Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte Tom, als seine Hände über Harrys nackte Haut wanderten, brachte ihn dazu, dass mehrere Stöhner aus Harrys Mund fielen, anstatt Worten.

Harry grollte genervt, Tom tat das mit Absicht. Er wusste es, weil er Toms Lächeln auf seiner Haut spüren konnte und er krallte sich frustriert in seinem Harr fest. Er konnte seinen Mund nicht dazu bringen, mit ihm zu kooperieren, nicht bei dem, was Tom tat. Er stöhnte wieder; seine Neuigkeiten würden noch ein wenig länger warten müssen, genau jetzt wollte er nicht, dass Tom aufhörte.

„Merlin, es fühlt sich an als hätte ich dich eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr berührt", flüsterte Tom, als er seine Brust küsste. Harry miaute nur zustimmend. Und es war wirklich so, obwohl es nur eine Woche gewesen war, aber es war eine Tortur gewesen, voneinander getrennt zu sein.

Harry keuchte und wölbte seinen Rücken, als er Toms heißen Mund um sich fühlte und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Toms Haar. Tom grinste, als er Harrys lautes lustvolles Stöhnen hörte; das war alles, was er hören wollte. Tom verschlang die ganze Länge mit seinem Mund und begann gemächlich daran zu saugen. Er knabberte leicht mit seinen Zähnen an der Haut und spielte mit der anderen Hand mit seinem Hoden.

„Tom", miaute Harry leise, schwer atmend.

„Hmm?", brummte Tom und begann härter an Harrys Schaft zu saugen.

„Ahhh!", keuchte Harry, seinen Griff in Toms Haaren verstärkend. Gerade als er das bekannte Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend spürte, verschwand Toms Mund. Harry miaute unzufrieden und zog Toms Kopf für einen Kuss zu sich.

Tom lehnte sich herunter und eroberte Harrys Mund, ihn hart fordernd. Er strich mit seiner Zunge um Harrys, sie dazu überredend zu spielen. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ er seinen Mund gehen und legte sein Gesicht an Harrys Schulter, atmete tief ein. „Gott. Ich muss unbedingt in dir sein."

„Dann beeil dich", sagte Harry sanft und spreizte seine Beine einladend.

Tom grollte vor Verlangen und schob einen glitschigen Finger in ihn, ihn schnell vorbereitend. Dann hob er Harry Hüften an und stieß in ihn. Sie beide stöhnten erregt über das bekannte Gefühl ihrer beiden Körper.

„Ich habe das vermisst", stöhnte Harry, seine Beine um Toms Taille legend und ihn tiefer in sich drückend.

„Ich weiß. Ich auch. Ich war nicht in der Lage zu schlafen, ohne dich an meiner Seite", flüsterte Tom, als er sich komplett aus ihm herauszog und dann in ihn zurück rammte.

„Ah! N-Nein?"

„Nein. Habe ich nicht", keuchte Tom, als er wieder in ihn stieß. „Ich habe nichts tun können. Ich war zu besorgt um dich."

Harry lächelte leicht durch das Stöhnen und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Tom hart in ihn zurück rammte.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin ein bisschen grob, aber ich kann nicht anders."

„Es ist mir egal, hör nur nicht auf!", schrie Harry in Ekstase.

„Ich hatte es nicht vor."

Harry warf seinen Kopf zurück und schrie, als Tom seine Hüften höher hob und wieder in ihn rammte, ihre Hüften zusammen pressend um so viel Reibung zu erzeugen, wie möglich. Tom war nicht sanft, aber Harry war es egal. Er wollte, dass Tom komplett für sich beanspruchte. Harry schlang seine Arme eng um Toms Nacken und legte seine Beine und seine Taille, seinen Schwanz, als Aufforderung schneller zu machen, um Toms Oberschenkel schlingend.

„Gott", keuchte Tom. „Du bist so verdammt eng!" Er schaute runter auf Harry Gesicht und sah, dass Tränen in seinen Augen waren. „Tue ich dir weh?", fragte Tom panisch und begann, langsamer zu werden.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf hektisch. „Nein. Ich bin nur so glücklich.", flüsterte er, hoch in Toms blaue Augen schauend. „Ich bin wieder Zuhause."

Tom lächelte und nahm sein Tempo wieder auf. „Ja, das bist du. Und das ist, wo du bleiben wirst."

Harry nickte. „Nur wir drei", flüsterte er, seine Augen schließend.

Tom schaute verwirrt auf ihn herunter. _Drei?_

**-Härter Tom-** zischte Harry, sich um Toms Schaft verengend.

Tom stöhnte und verwarf die Frage aus seinem Kopf und begann sich in Harry zu rammen. Rein und raus, rein und raus, rein und raus. Harrys Atem begann sehr abgehackt zu werden, er würde bald kommen, er konnte es spüren.

**-Sch-Schneller Tom!-** stöhnte er und Tom gehorchte.

Er war so nah, so nah, so … so … nah!

„Ahhhhhhh!", schrie Harry auf, seinen Rücken wölbend, als Tom härter in ihn stieß, als jemals zuvor er kam mit ihm.

Sie klammerten sich fest aneinander und stießen gegeneinander, bis ihr Orgasmus vorbei war. Keuchend küssten sie sich sanft und Tom legte seinen Kopf an Harrys Nacken und zog ihn nah an sich.

„Ich liebe dich Harry."

„Ich liebe dich auch Tom", flüsterte Harry zurück und leckte die Seite seines Gesichts, als Kätzchenkuss.

Tom rollte sich von Harry, aber er zog sich nicht aus Harrys warmen Körper zurück und arrangierte sie beide so, dass sie eng gemütlich beieinander lagen und dann schlief er ein.

**xxx**

Harry wachte einige Stunden später auf, als sanfte Finger sein Rückgrat streichelten. Er schnurrte laut und kuschelte sich eng an den warmen Körper neben sich.

Tom gluckste und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Es fühlt sich gut an, dich wieder in meinen Armen zu haben." Harry miaute zustimmend und schaute hoch in Toms Augen. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Toms Wange, vergewisserte sich, dass er real war und kein Traum. Tom drehte sein Gesicht zu seiner Hand und küsste seine Handinnenfläche, dann legte er seine Wange wieder daran. „Ich habe es vermisst neben dir aufzuwachen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so weh tun würde.", flüsterte Tom.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry und legte seine Arme um Toms Nacken. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

„Gut.", sagte Tom und küsste ihn tief. Harry schnurrte erleichtert, kuschelte sich enger an ihn, dann stöhnte er vor Vergnügen, als er Tom immer noch in sich fühlte, ihn selbst tiefer rein drückend. Tom lächelte und hob Harrys Beine, um noch tiefer in ihn zu stoßen. Sie begannen schneller zu werden, als Harrys Magen knurrte.

Tom lachte und küsste ihn sanft. „Hast du Hunger?"

Harry errötete. „Ja. Ich verhungere", gab er zu.

„Okay. Hier oben oder unten?"

„Um… hier oben."

Tom nickte und legte Harry Beine wieder hin, zog sich aus ihm zurück und stand aus dem Bett auf. Harry miaute enttäuscht, aber er erhob sich auch. Nachdem Tom in der Küche Bescheid gegeben hatte, kam er zurück zu Harry, der immer noch im Bett lag. „Ich denke wir sollten uns erst fertig machen."

Harry legte seine Ohre an. „Müssen wir?"

„Ja. Du bist klebrig."

„Ich mag es klebrig."

Tom lächelte, dann griff er nach ihm. „Komm schon." Harry schmollte, als er ins Badezimmer getragen wurde und ins warme Wasser gelegt wurde. Tom zog seine Pyjamahose glitt hinter ihm ins Wasser und zog Harry zurück gegen seine Brust und begann ihn zu säubern.

Das Bad war mehr eine Fortsetzung von vorher, als wirklich saubermachen. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie Tom es tat. Harry keuchte schwer, als Toms von der Seife glitschige Finger sich in ihm bewegten, ihn angeblich säubernd.

„Du kommst nicht weit genug", flüsterte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

„Tue ich nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Wasser flog überall hin. „Nein. Du brauchst etwas Längeres."

„Hmmm", sagte Tom nachdenklich. „Ich denke ich habe etwas", sagte er spielhaft, stand auf, drückte Harry über die Ecke der Pool-ähnlichen Badewanne.

„Was ist es?", keuchte Harry, gespielt unschuldig. Harry stöhnte laut, als er fühlte, wie Toms Penis komplett in ihn glitt.

„Lang genug?", fragte Tom mit rauer Stimme.

„Gott, ja!"

„Gut", murmelte Tom und fuhr fort, Harry zu verwöhnen, bis sie beide erneut kamen.

Dann wuschen sie sich gegenseitig gründlich und gingen raus.

Das Frühstück wartete auf sie, als sie herein kamen und sich anzogen. Es war alles so, wie Harry es mochte: Eier, Würstchen, Pancakes und Früchte und natürlich eine große Flasche Milch. Harry schnüffelte und beeilte sich, zum Tisch zu kommen. „Mmmmmm!"

Tom gluckste, als er zusah, wie Harry einen Haufen Essen auf seinen Teller lud. „Ich schätze du bist hungrig."

„Mm hum", murmelte Harry mit vollem Mund.

Tom setzte sich gegenüber von Harry und begann zu essen und beobachtete amüsiert Harrys großen Appetit. „Also …was wolltest du mir sagen?"

Harry schaute auf, die Gabel in seinem Mund. „Huh?", fragte er, legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vorhin wolltest du mir etwas sagen, aber du warst … abgelenkt.", sagte Tom mit einem Grinsen.

Harry errötete und dachte für einen Moment nach. _War da nicht etwas sehr wichtiges, dass ich sagen musste?_ Dann erinnerte er sich und ließ seine Gabel auf den Teller fallen, sein Appetit war vergangen, als Schmetterlinge seinen Bauch füllten und ihn sich krank fühlen ließen.

„Harry?", fragte Tom besorgt. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Arme um seinen Bauch.

„Tut dein Bauch weh?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Was ist dann?"

Harry schaute Tom nervös an, dann seinen Bauch. Wie soll ich es ihm sagen?

„Ist es etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes?", fragte Tom, der begann, selbst nervös zu werden.

„Gut", sagte Harry sanft.

„Nun, wenn es etwas Gutes ist, warum sagst du es mir nicht?"

Harry ging um seinen Stuhl herum. „Ich weiß nicht wie", sagte er ehrlich.

Tom erstarrte verwirrt. „Versuch es."

Harry duckte seinen Kopf. „Magst du Kätzchen Tom?"

„Kätzchen?", fraget Tom und Harry nickte. Er schaute seltsam zu Harry, entschied aber, mitzumachen.

„Ja. Sie sind süß und klein. Abgesehen von dem Kratzen. Das tut höllisch weh.", sagte Tom sich daran erinnernd, als Harry eine kleine Katze gewesen war. „Warum?"

„Weil wir ein haben werden.", sagte Harry nervös.

„Was?", fragte Tom verwirrt.

Harry holte tief Luft und schaute Tom direkt in die Augen. „Ich bin schwanger."


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15:**

„Was?", fragte Tom mit heiserer Stimme.

„Du weißt schon", sagte Harry nervös. „Schwanger. Mit einem Kind. Schwanger, einen Braten in der Röhre, im Eimer…", er brach ab, als Tom ihn nur verwirrt anstarrte. „Tom?", fragte er, aber der antwortete nicht. "T-"

„Wie?", schaffte Tom es herauszubringen.

„Nun", sagte Harry zögerlich. „Als wir im Bett waren und wir-„

„Nein!", Tom schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß wie, aber ich meine _wie_?"

„Oh", sagte Harry, seine Ohren senkend. „Madame Pomfrey sagte, es wäre eines der Dinge, die sich durch meine Verwandlung verändert hätten."

Tom setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und ließ seine Gabel mit einem klappern auf seinen Teller fallen. Er strich mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare und schaute auf die Wand. „Schwanger", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Harry beobachtete Tom, auf irgendein Zeichen warten, dass er glücklich war, aber er sah nichts. _Was, wenn er es nicht will?_, dachte er hektisch, Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Was, wenn es wütend wird, was wenn, was wenn, was wenn! „T-Tom?", fragte er verzweifelt, seine Arme um seinen Bauch schlingend.

Toms Kopf schnappte zurück zu Harry und er sah die Tränen in Harrys Augen. Er stand abrupt auf, stieß seinen Stuhl dabei um, ging um den Tisch herum und kniete sich vor Harry hin. „Was? Was ist los?", fragte Tom.

„Du hast nichts gesagt", wimmerte Harry.

Toms Augen weiteten sich und er zog Harry in seine Arme. „Es tut mir leid Harry. Ich … Ich … Merlin! Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ein Baby?"

Harry nickte und legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter. „Unser Baby."

„Unsers.", flüsterte Tom, seinen Griff um ihn festigend.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte Harry, seinen Schwanz nervös hin und her schnipsend.

„Glücklich?", fragte Tom, in Harrys Gesicht schauend. „I-Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nicht böse, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst." Harry senkte beschämt seine Augen. „Oh Harry. Ist es das, worüber du dir Sorgen machst?", fragte Tom, ihn zurück in seine Arme ziehend und seine Ohren streichelnd. „Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin … Nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich bin. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich…"

„Ein Vater?", beendete Harry mit einem Grinsen, begreifend, warum er so leise gewesen war.

„Ja.", sagte Tom atemlos. Sie hielten sich beide still fest.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Tom mit einem Lächeln. „Unter all das Wissen, das ich habe, gehören Schwangerschaften nicht gerade."

„Wir werden uns das Wissen aneignen müssen", sagte Harry glücklich.

„Ja, das werden wir", lächelte Tom und platzierte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch. „Ich vermute, das meintest du mit ‚wir drei'."

„Das habe ich gesagt?", fragte Harry, mit einem Ohr zur Seite zuckend. „Wann?"

„Als wir Sex hatten", sagte Tom sanft, seine Finger über den Stoff von Harrys Shirt streichend.

„Oh."

„Wie weit bist du?", fragte Tom ehrfürchtig, während seine Finger unter Harrys Shirt glitten, um den Ort zu berühren, wo sein Kind heranwuchs.

„Um. Fast zwei Monate.", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Zwei Monate!", rief Tom aus. „Das ist…", er machte eine Pause und zählte im Kopf. „Das ist seit dem ersten Mal, als wir…" Harry nickte bestätigend. „Das heißt, dass du die ganze Zeit schwanger warst."

„Ja. Das ist der Grund, weswegen ich mich übergeben musste."

„Ich dachte es wäre-"

„Eine Magenverstimmung? Ich auch. Aber nicht für Tage! Madame Pomfrey hat mich durchgecheckt und es herausgefunden. Das ist ein weiterer Grund, weshalb sie mich nicht gehen lassen wollten. Sie dachten du würdest unserem Kitten etwas antun."

„Etwas antun?", fragte Tom verwirrt. „Wie was? Es in einen Killer verwandeln? Nein. Absolut nicht."

„Das ist was ich gesagt habe, aber sie haben mir nicht geglaubt."

„Bloody Dumbledore", murmelte Tom und Harry kicherte. Tom zog seine Hand weg von Harrys Bauch und stand auf. „Du musst zu Ende essen."

„Okay", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu seinem Essen um und hob seine Gabel wieder auf.

„Du isst wirklich eine Menge", sagte Tom, das Essen beäugend.

„Ich esse jetzt für zwei, Ich muss sicher gehen, dass unser Kitten auch etwas bekommt."

„Kitten?", fragte Tom amüsiert.

„Ja, Kitten."

Tom gluckste. „Okay", sagte er liebevoll.

Harry grinste nur und begann zu essen.

Dumbledore rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken und schaute über seinen Schreibtisch auf Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. „Wisst ist ihr, was ihr zwei getan habt?"

„Ja Professor", sagte Hermine. „Aber wir habe das getan, was richtig war."

„Wie könnt ihr das so sicher sagen?"

„Weil, Sir", meldete Ron sich. „Wir Harry besser kennen als jeder andere. Wir wissen, wann er lügt."

„Er hätte verflucht sein können.", sagte Dumbledore.

„War er nicht. Ich kenne die Anzeichen. Und er wurde keiner Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, weil er uns immer noch kannte. Wir haben ihn sogar Dinge gefragt, die niemand sonst wissen konnte, und er hat korrekt geantwortet.", sagte Hermine trotzig.

Dumbledore blickte die beiden an und seufzte. Er musste zugeben, dass Ms. Granger sehr clever war. Aber sie mussten trotzdem für ihr Handeln bestraft werden. „Es ist, wie es ist. Sie beide haben gegen die Regeln verstoßen."

Die beiden senkten ihre Köpfe leicht, aber beharrten immer noch darauf, dass ihre Entscheidung richtig war.

Dumbledore faltete seine Hände vor sich. „Ich werde Gryffindor 50 Punkte abziehen und Sie werden beide am Samstag bei Professor Snape nachsitzen."

Ron zuckte zusammen, aber beide antworteten: „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Sie können gehen."

Er sah den beiden nach, als sie sein Büro verließen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Alles war sehr verwirrend. Zuerst bestand Harry darauf, dass er in Tom verliebt war und Tom kam rein gerauscht, scheinbar ohne jeden Plan, um ihn zurück zu holen. Aber warum sollte Tom so etwas tun, nur um einen Jungen zu bekommen, selbst wenn es Harry war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Grübeleien. „Herein.", rief er. Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape kamen herein. „Ah. Minerva, Severus. Kommt rein, kommt rein. Zitronendrops?", fragte er, auf eine Schüssel auf seinem Tisch zeigend. Beide lehnten ab.

„Albus, was werden wir tun?", fragte Minerva besorgt.

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht Minerva."

„Nun, wir müssen etwas tun. Wer weiß, was Voldemort mit Harry tun wird.", sagte Minerva.

„Es schien nicht so, als wäre Potter in Gefahr.", sagte Severus nachdenklich.

„Das ist exakt meine Ansicht, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich habe ihn niemals so … unvorsichtig handeln sehen. Das ist ganz untypisch für ihn."

„Stimmt, aber es könnte nur ein Trick gewesen sein", sagte Minerva vorsichtig.

„Dein Gesicht sagt mir, dass du deinen eigenen Worten nicht glaubst."

„Minerva seufzte. „Es ist nur … Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er in der Schule war; immer so ausdruckslos und ungerührt. Aber sein Ausdruck gestern als er Harry gesehen hat…"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich denke nicht, dass Tom fähig ist, eine liebende Person zu spielen. Nein, ich denke seine Gefühle sind echt."

„Aber was bedeutet das dann, Albus?", fragte sie leise.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Es bedeutet, dass Harry gegangen ist und das unmögliche vollbracht hat. Er hat den Dunklen Lord Voldemort beigebracht, was Liebe ist."

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte Severus. „Der Dunkle Lord liebt niemanden."

„Es scheint, dass Harry das geändert hat, nach diesem Kuss zu urteilen.", sagte Dumbledore mit glitzernden Augen.

Severus verzog sein Gesicht und Minerva errötete und schaute weg. „Also tun wir nichts", fragte Minerva über ihre eigene Verlegenheit.

„Für jetzt", sagte Dumbledore. „Das könnte etwas Guten sein."

„Wie?", fragte Minerva.

„Wenn Harry Toms Fähigkeit zu lieben verändern kann, kann man nicht sagen, was Harry noch alles verändern kann."

Tom trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinen Tisch und starrte auf den Bericht den er eigentlich lesen sollte, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Harry war oben und hielt Mittagsschlaf und Tom hatte für die letzten zwei Stunden in seinem Büro gesessen und absolut nichts getan. Alles, worüber er nachdenken konnte, war Harry und das Kind, das in ihm heranwuchs.

Ein Kind! Tom konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte jede und alle Arten von Beziehungen verachtet, die mit Berührungen oder Gefühlen zusammenhingen. Sich verlieben, heiraten… Es war ihm nie in den Kopf gekommen, besonders ein Kind bekommen. Ein Vater werden. Aber es passierte. Er wusste nicht wie, aber er hatte sich in Harry verliebt. Und nun hatte sie ein Leben zusammen aufgebaut. Es würde nur sie sein, nur sie drei. Eine Familie.

Tom hatte davon geträumt, eine Familie zu haben, als er klein gewesen war, aber das war, als er jung und naiv gewesen war, er hatte solche Fantasien verworfen, seit er älter geworden war, Fantasien, die nun war werden würden. Es war nicht exakt die, von der er geträumt hatte, aber sie war nah genug. Eine Familie; seine Familie.

Er würde Vater werden! Tom ließ ein kurzes Lachen heraus und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar. Er ein Vater. Es war unglaublich. Er wusste nichts darüber, ein Vater zu sein. _Ich werden ein paar Bücher über Eltern sein finden müssen_, dachte er.

Er schaute auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und einen verschlafen aussehenden Harry zeigte. Tom lächelte breit und stand auf.

„Hallo Schlafmütze."

„Hi", murmelte Harry, seine Augen reibend und in den Raum tretend.

Tom zog ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn eng. Harry kuschelte sich in seine Arme und sah mit einem Lächeln zu Tom auf. Tom lehnte sich herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Was hast du?", fragte Harry, die Aufmerksamkeit genießend.

„Nichts. Es ist bloß endlich zu mir durchgedrungen.", antwortete Tom, hob ihn hoch und ihn im Kreis drehte. „Ich werde Vater!"

Harry lachte und klammerte sich fester, als Tom ihn wieder absetzte und schaute hoch in Toms strahlende blaue Augen. „Ich vermute, dass du glücklich bist."

„Glücklich? Nein. Ich bin ekstatisch." Tom zog Harry wieder näher. „Es gibt so viel zu tun, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was."

Harry kicherte über Toms verhalten. Er klang wie ein Kind. „Ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

„Richtig", stimmte Tom zu. „Wir werden das schaffen."

„Zusammen."

**The End**


End file.
